Apart
by TheBlankEditor
Summary: Naruto Uzamaki
1. Chapter 1

She sat on the bench, nervously playing with her hair, fluffing her hoodie's fluffy bottom gently. She cursed herself, knowing that she wouldn't have to be here, wouldn't have to confront this challenge if she hadn't made a simple mistake.

I could be training, I should be training. I'm too weak right now, she thought, he'll never respect me, never think of me as an equal, never find it in him to love someone who could never come close to him. Hinata, who are you kidding? You needed more time to train, to hone your abilites so he would look at you next time you fixed a mission to be able to go with him. If you just hadn't accidentally mailed that letter...

It was the letter that had been the problem. She had written a few years ago, after the Chuunin exam, after he finally noticed her. She had edited it over the years, but the basic gist had been her explaining the way she felt about him, the reason she turned red whenever he brushed against her, the reason she retreated into the safety of her friends when he came near. As she had matured, so had the letter, becoming less and less naive, becoming more and more enticing. She had ended it with, "So, now you know the way I feel about you, Uzumaki Naruto. And I'd like to talk. When you recieve this letter, wait a day, and then meet me at the bench near the entrance to the hidden village... With Passion, Hyuuga Hinata."

The trouble was, she had accidentally sent it out with a bundle of letters meant to go to the Hokage, about her squad's recent ANBU missions.

I left the damned thing out the night before, she thought, remembering gathering up all the letters on the table together and tossing them into the ninja delivery box down the road as she dashed off to the ANBU headquarters to meet Shino-kun and Kiba-kun.

She returned home the evening before to her apartment away from the Hyuuga compound after having run into Naruto-kun on the landing (His apartment was two floors above hers, one of the reasons she moved into the complex.). She was red, and had been shy and nervous as he asked her something about ANBU business, about the new Genin, and how she was doing. She barely kept her composure, said ja ne, and rushed through her doorway, nearly fainting right then and there. She had pulled the letter out, read it again and again, hoping not to miss anything about him she desperately desired, the things she admired, the experiences she had held dear to her heart... And fell asleep, dreaming of him.

She blushed, remembering the dream she had that night. No wonder she demolished her alarm with the kunai she kept under the pillow that morning, and was therefore rushed out the door. The letters were gone, and when she returned home, her special letter was nowhere ot be found. After a frantic search that had sent Ino up to yell at her to be quiet, Hinata deduced that she had sent it with the other letters, and cried soflty that night, desperately searching for the right way to act when she met with him.

And I don't know which day he recived it, so I've had to wait out here every afternoon for three days, she thought. What about my proportions, what if I look bad? What if I sound pathetic and too shy? And was some of that stuff in the letter too much? What if he thinks I'm coming on too strong?

What if I'm not pretty enough?

It was a foolish thought that every girl had. She, of course, had matured well. She filled out her 18 year old form better than most, her waist thin and her breasts full, though somewhat hidden underneath her precious hoodie. She had grown taller, grown her hair longer, and still had her perfectly beautiful Hyuuga eyes, with their reflective surface one could gaze into for hours, the eyes that saw all things. And underneath her soft skin were poweful muscles she had trained ever since she was young. She was strong, stronger than she realized, and more desirable than she expected, with her well toned, mature, muscular body.

There was a rustle in the woods in front of her. Not concealed, it wasn't an attack, just somebody taking a shortcut. This is it, she reasoned with herself, and whispered in an almost inaudibly high nervous voice, "Byakugan..."

Her cheeks turned pink, because she knew who it was that was taking a shortcut, heading straight for her. It was unmistakable. The crazy amount of chakra oozing off his body, with the seemingly endless well of red chakra inside his tall, muscular body, his strong arms and his...

She shook her head, and stopped looking where she had been looking. I'm not going to invade his privacy, she thought. Slowly, she ended the Byakugan, though being unable to see him made her more nervous. Face it like a woman, Hinata, she thought, and squared her shoulders. You can do this. She smiled, practicing for when he would be there in front of her.

It seemed like an eternity before Naruto finally exited the forest and stepped onto the road across from the bench. Hinata felt her face burn, but forced herself to calm down. No shyness, she thought forcefully. You can do this.

"Hinata?" he asked, approaching the bench, holding the paper in his hand. She smiled at him nervously, and indicated the space next to her. "Please, Naruto-kun, sit down?"

Naruto did, gazing at her for a moment, then back at the letter one last time. "I, uh, got your letter," he said, his voice much deeper than when she had first met him at the academy. Hinata laughed inside. Naruto had always been a bit blunt, it made him cute, she thought.

"Did you read it?" she asked, only a hint of a quiver in her voice as she smiled, her legs together, hands in her lap. She was tempted to look at her feet, but forced herself to look him in the eyes.

Naruto nodded. "It was a bit of a surprise, for sure," he said, smiling uneasily. "I've never really recived a love letter before... It's not Valentine's day, is it?"

Hinata giggled, relaxing somewhat. "No, don't worry, you haven't forgotten anything. It was something I just wanted you to know, I didn't know if you knew yet. How I feel..."

Naruto smiled, pinking slightly around the ears. "Good, I hate it when I forget things," he said with his traditional huge Naruto-kun grin. "And I can never remember when White Day is, either."

They laughed together, oddly enough, and, even more unusual, they made small talk. About each other. They pointed things about, reminisced, and the like. But all too soon, their tones became serious again, and it came time for Naruto's response.

She threw caution to the wind, looking at him through the byakugan, though she hid it from him. Heightened heart rate, heightened chakra flow, she observed, and he was blushing, nervous. A sudden boldness seized her, and she slid over to his side as they sat on the bench. "Naruto-kun," she whispered, looking up at him with her cute eyes, "What do you think of me?"

He gulped, blushing, but gazed down at her, reveling in her nice figure, in her hair, in her skin. He took her hand and held it, smiling. "Hinata," he said, "I've never really thought about it, but right now, I can't deny not having feelings for you... Hell," he laughed nervously again, "In the academy, I thought you were really cute. But you were a Hyuuga, had a family, and I thought you might look down on an orphan..."

She wanted to interrupt, but was too enthralled by what he was saying. Where was he going with this? Yes or no?

"Hinata," he said finally, looking her straight in the eyes, "I would like to be with you... I don't know if I can match the way you feel, but out of all the other girls, YOU are the one I would rather spend my time and my emotions on..."

Hinata trembled, her face turning red, her hand shaking in his. "Really?" she said weakly, staring at his big blue eyes. He isn't lying?

"Sakura is fickle, and TenTen and Ino are nice, but I couldn't really like them more than friends or team members... And... You're probably the first to actually care for me like this..." he added. His voice fell to a low whisper. "Probably the only one who will..."

"Thats not true!" she said, "You're a great guy, Naruto-kun! People are just weird, but they're going to know how great you really are! You're going to make 'em know, and then everyone will look up to you and they'll feel respect and... and..." She looked down, smiling. "Gonna be the Hokage, dattebayo," she said softly, her eyes full of sincerity as she turned them up towards his.

"Hinata..."

"Naruto-kun, They'll look up to you because they'll see what I can see in you..." Hinata lost her composure, and turned red, blushing and completely turning her head to face away. What a cheesy line, she thought, and now he'll just write me off as a little girl and be on his way...

Naruto was silent for a long time. Finally, Hinata turned to look at him. She thought he would have that how-do-I-get-out-of-this-situation look. Instead, he was smiling.

"Hinata..." Nervously, Naruto bent forward, pressing his lips to hers in a slow fashion, as if he was unsure of himself, unsure if it was the right thing to do. She finally leaned forward, closing the distance, and they kissed, softly, their bodies warming from within. It wasn't as if Hinata had never been kissed before. She had a fling with Kiba a long time ago, back when she viewed their relationship as a brother/sisterly love, while he saw a more... intimate vision. But kissing Naruto, the one true object of her entire desires, just kissing him lightly like this was ecstacy, bliss eternia. They pulled apart, blushing like mad, their bodies warming and activating the correct responses. Their eyes met, then looked away nervously, they licked their lips tentatively, looked, blushed, smiled, and looked away again...

"You wanna, talk some more at my place?" Naruto asked. Hinata thought of all the possibilities, and nodded fervently, blushing. Her heart began to beat faster as she picked the fantasy she liked the most. She left the image in her head as they walked slowly towards the apartment complex.

It was too good to be the truth.

Slowly, as they approached the room, the world began to dim around them. Hinata barely noticed, breathing harder as she followed Naruto down his hallway, as he reached his door. There was a bright flash of the color black, and Hinata's eyes flew open.

She gazed at her own ceiling, lying in her own bed in her own room. Her heart was racing, her body hot and slightly damp with sweat, her breathing heavy... She sat up, and looked at her alarm. 5 AM.

Hyuuga Hinata cursed silently, reached a hand around to the letter she had edited before falling asleep, and curled into a ball beneath the warm sheets. Tears flowed softly, soundlessly from her eyes, dotting her pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later, Hinata was awake, going through the motions of getting ready for the day. She had risen from her bed, from the security of her quilt, wiped her eyes, and had slowly hopped into the shower, like an automaton. Hinata's eyes never looked up as the warm water washed over her, washed the salty remains of her silent tears away. Her head was bent in sadness, in self-pity.

She got out, dried herself, and threw on her normal clothes, pulling her soft hoodie over her head and slipping into its comfort. Breakfast was a glass of milk and some toast, and she munched it halfheartedly, her pale purple eyes glossed over and half closed.

I believed it, she thought, nibbling again at the toast. I completely thought I'd mailed the letter. And it seemed so happy, everything seemed so perfect. Naruto-kun even kissed me, and he said he preferred me, and...

Good holy crap, she fired back at herself angrily, Hinata, what are you doing! You haven't pined and cried like this since you were fifteen! What made this dream so different?

Hinata had no answer, and tried to fill the silence in her head by gulping down her milk. It didn't work. She kept expecting herself to answer even though she was drinking, and the silence became awkward.

Hina, she told herself, it's okay to be shy. It's okay for you to be in love with this boy.

Man, she corrected herself. Naruto-kun isn't a boy.

Man, fine, whatever, that's okay! But you're being a little extreme, don'tcha think?

I've been getting better, she responded weakly, as though it was only half true.

Yeah, you have. Listen, Naruto will either love you or not. He either finds you attractive and strong, or he doesn't. But he doesn't know he needs to make the decision yet! Why not send out the letter? On PURPOSE this time.

But he barely knows I exist!

This was a lie, and Hinata knew it. But she forced herself to tell it. It justified her waiting, procrastinating the day that she would have to act out the scene on that bench for real. She longed for that day, and yet dreaded its arrival.

I wish I could just be with him and not have to do all this work to get him to notice me...

Would he be worth it, Hinata? If you could just suddenly have him, would you still care the way you do?

Hinata thought about this. She knew the answer, she had had this conversation with Shikamaru once, many years ago. He had been around, and she needed to gush some emotions out before she exploded. And so, she did, and he listened with that logical look, like he was listening to someone set up a scenario on a Go board, or a Shougi game, and thinking of how to move to get out of the situation.

"Hinata, if you really feel that way about somebody, then you wouldn't get the same satisfaction from just having them suddenly. It would imply that his emotions were fabricated. If it's that hard to get this guy to like you, then once you succeed, the payoff will be amazing. His feelings will evolve and become stronger, and they'll be genuine. I know you don't want the shell of a person, or just their body. If so much of your heart, Hinata, is invested like this, then you want the entire package. You want him to validate your feelings, and to return them of his own free will."

Easy for you to say, she thought now, bitterly. You've got Ino, Shikamaru, and she's known you forever. YOU didn't have to do some Herculean feat!

But he had a point! she yelled back at herself.

"I can't stand me arguing!" she finally screamed aloud, slamming her fist on the table in frustration. She angrily reached into the hoodie and pulled out a kunai, rolled an explosive tag around it, and made a growl that crescendoed to a scream of fury. Hinata sent the weapon crashing out the window, exploding in midair above the street.

She was seething, panting slightly under this emotional strain, and knew she couldn't take anymore of fighting with herself. The anger had just welled up inside her, desperately fighting to get out, and she had released it with the breaking of glass and an explosion.

But she didn't feel one bit better.

She grabbed the glass of milk, and crushed it with her bare hands, sending chakra into it to help with the explosive effect. She pulled a shard out of her palm and promptly stalked back off to bed, curling up in the blankets. Her cut fist was clenched tight, and soon Hinata could feel the bleeding slow and stop. She wanted to close her eyes, but sleep always escaped her once she showered in the mornings, so Hinata rolled onto her back, and stared up at the ceiling. Or rather through the ceiling, muttering "Byakugan" in a sort of whine, gazing up two floors.

When it was a good day, Hinata could focus all the way through the ceiling to Naruto's room two floors above. She would watch his slightly fuzzy image toss and turn as he slept when she couldn't, and she felt closer to him. But today, with the emotional turmoil of her dream, she couldn't focus her chakra enough to gaze through the ceiling. At best she could see his red pit of chakra burning brightly, emanating power.

At least he's sleeping well, she thought with a sigh. With her hands behind her head, she attempted to calm herself, to put her mind at rest. It was a wonderful dream, she conceded, but I'm not going to let the fact that so real a dream was really a dream bother me. I'm going to keep training, keep trying to talk to him, maybe try to hang out, and get stronger. I'm sure that an opportunity will arise sometime, and then, after displaying my power for him, I'll send him the letter... I'll take that opportunity when it comes...

Her eyelids fluttered for half a second, and her body began to slow, as if preparing to sleep again, when suddenly, Naruto sat up. Hinata's eyes snapped open, and she stared up at him. He sat there for a second or two, and then bolted out of bed, ran around the room frantically, and...

There was the sound of shattering glass outside the apartment, higher up than her, and, a second later, Naruto fell past Hinata's window, with a grin on his face, screaming "Yahooo!"

She heard him hit the ground, listened to passersby curse him as he dashed off. She could picture it now: Naruto was hurriedly tying on his ANBU arm guards and pulling on his crazy orange and black jacket while weaving through the light morning crowd in the street.

I'm sure he's knocked over that old apple cart, and crashed through the soda display again, Hinata thought with a smile. But that was Naruto, of course. And that was why she loved him.

"Wait, why was he rushing away?"

ANBU business, she thought, and it seemed correct. Which reminded her that SHE needed to get going as well. She sat up quickly, just the same as Naruto, and dislodged a beetle that was crawling up her shoulder. It fell onto the quilt above her lap, fluttering its wings slightly; the kanji for messenger was emblazoned across its wings.

Hinata cursed aloud, and allowed the beetle to crawl into her palm. She pushed some chakra into the beetle, and Shino's face appeared in her mind.

"I thought I'd have to get him to crawl into your ear for you to notice," Shino's deep voice said with a small laugh. "You're late, and Tsunade-sama is calling all the new ANBU squads together. Mission coming up, it seems very important. So hurry up..." The image faded and Shino's head turned. "No, she just woke up Kiba..." was the last thing she heard before the message was completely gone. The bug in her hand fluttered its wings, and flew out the broken window in her apartment.

She sighed, and stood, already mostly ready, just needed to put on some armor. But first she washed her cut hand, scrubbing the dried blood into the bathroom sink. She put some medicine on it, and wrapped it with a few bandages.

That oughta keep it from opening up again, Hinata thought. I just can't let Kiba or Shino see...

She pulled her hoodie off, slipped her wire-mesh shirt on, tied on the ANBU gauntlets and pulled on her gloves. Hinata wondered what she'd do with her hair today, and decided to leave it down for now. Finally, she was ready, and she pulled the hoodie on again, grabbed a pack by the door, and pulled the door open. She stood in the doorway, for half a second, closed it quietly behind her, and rushed down the stairs to the ground floor.

People were still wondering about the explosion, falling ninja, and the two broken windows in the apartment complex when Hinata got out on the street. Inspired by Naruto's actions, she decided to try, just this once, running like a madman, and dashed off at full speed through the crowd. As obstacles appeared, she'd spin gracefully around them, sending up small spurts of dust.

"Yahoo!" she cried, unable to control herself or her big grin as she made her way to the Hokage's office.

She passed a broken apple cart and had to avoid tripping on some soda cans as she ran. Just for kicks, she smashed into the orange cart and through one of the other soda displays.

So this is how it feels to be Naruto, she thought, and giggled softly to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was assembled, standing at attention, in front of the Hokage. Everyone, that is, except Naruto and Hinata. The group consisted of six people and a dog:

Kiba had since re-donned his fuzzy-hooded jacket, but left it open to show the traditional black shirt and wire mesh for shinobi. His hood hung down, showing off his short brown hair, and the red fang-shaped tattoos on each side of his face were as bright as ever. His face was serious as he stood up straight, watching Tsunade shuffle papers around. She seems irritated, he thought.

Akamaru was sitting obediently by Kiba's side, even larger than he was before. Had Kiba needed to, he could have ridden upon Akamaru's back. The dog was looking around patiently, wagging his tail.

Shino stood next to Akamaru, his hands in his pockets. Shino's outfit had changed little over the years. His hair was still unkempt, his eyes were still covered by those perfectly circular sunglasses, but his jacket was gray and hooded, the zipper open, and a high collared black button-down shirt underneath. His collar remained high to obscure most his face. He used the long black pants and leg guards that ANBU used, however, and wore the ANBU-specific armor underneath his jacket, like most of the ninja here. He made no movements, and failed to give away a single thought.

Chouji rubbed his large stomach. What're we waitin' for? Where are those two? he thought. He had the most visible armor on, the traditional breastplate of his family along with the leg coverings and arm guards used by ANBU. His brown hair was longer and spikier, no longer pointed in horns or held by his forehead protector. He took great pride in his hair. It was a sign of heritage to him, a proud family symbol. "Like father like son," he had answered when someone asked about his new style.

Ino, who was standing next to Chouji, kept considering forcing herself into somebody's body, just for kicks. Not Shino, too many bugs living in there, she thought, maybe... Akamaru? A smile played across her lips and she giggled silently to herself. THAT could be fun, she thought. She wore less, with her hair grown to the small of her back, her bangs overshadowing her left eye. She fidgeted slightly with the hem of her short, black skirt. Her shirt was a black sleeveless, button-up that exposed about two inches of her midriff. Her knee and elbow joints were covered by wire mesh armor, and ANBU arm guards covered her arms. Ino left her hands uncovered except for a tattoo she had put on each palm. They were large black X's with the circular pattern of something sealed around them, but when questioned about them, she simply laughed and gave an I'll-never-tell smile.

Sakura looked much like Ino when she stood next to her. She wore a similar skirt a bit more near the knee, less tight, and a similar shirt, though hers covered her shoulders, while Ino left them bare. She had left her hair short, tying it with her forehead protector. Her right ANBU gauntlet had a square medical cross carved into it, painted red with what seemed to be the blood of an enemy. Sakura had made it on a mission that led to her giving the killing strike and saving a fellow ANBU-nin's life. She thought it appropriate. Her hands were clothed in gloves that left only her fingertips exposed, while she had forsaken ANBU leg-guards and sandals for just-below-the-knee high boots.

Shikamaru was the only one who remained in the traditional green Jounin jacket, though he wore a long-sleeved dark blue shirt underneath it. His eyelids were half closed, and he looked about ready to fall asleep on his feet. So troublesome, he thought. Where are those two? I'm not going to be able to teach my class at the Academy if this keeps up...

Footsteps, hard and fast, coming up the stairs at the end of the hallway, then after a short second, they were at the door. Naruto opened it, looking dignified as if he had not missed a beat and was definitely not out of place, and walked in, attempting to take his place next to Sakura.

Everyone stared at him angrily for a second, and screamed in unison, "BAKAAA!"

Naruto frowned. "Well, I only found out this morning!"

Tsunade-sama was preparing a retort when Hinata came walking through the door as well, huffing slightly, and taking her place at attention next to Kiba. Akamaru let out a familiar, deep "woof!" and wagged his tail. Everyone turned to stare at her, though not as angrily as they had at Naruto.

"Hey, no yelling, Tsunade-obachan! I was late first so finish with me first, dattebayo!" Naruto demanded. Hinata blushed slightly, and said, "Sorry I'm late Tsunade-sama..."

Tsunade fumed at Naruto, but closed her eyes, shuffled her papers, and got serious. "I've called you together because we have a situation," she said, looking them all in the eye (at least, in all the eyes she could actually see). "No doubt you've heard of the increasing tension among the Hidden Villages and the countries they control."

Hinata chanced a look at Naruto, who had the let's-assume-I-WAS-paying-attention-to-all-the-pol itics-and-get-on-with-it look on his face, his arms crossed. She smiled slightly, and redirected her focus.

"The Country of Lightning is massing forces," Tsunade continued, picking up the small pipe on the desk and taking a long draw from it. "And we've had unsubstantiated reports that the Sound might have formed an alliance with them. The Raikage's intentions are unclear at this moment in time."

She smiled and pointed at them mischievously with her pipe. "That's where ANBU comes in, more specifically, you eight. We need you to infiltrate the Country of Lightning, find out what they plan to do with their military nins, and report back."

Tsunade closed her eyes and paused for a moment. "As you are the youngest ANBU members since Uchiha Itachi, I want you to know I have great faith in you. This has been classified as an A-rank mission. And I am obligated to send you because you are the lowest ranking ANBU officers at the moment. I need to keep the rest of my higher-up resources open. Shino, Shikamaru!" she barked, and they came forward to her desk.

She held out a folder to each of them. They took it and stepped back into file. "I am sending out you two as team leaders. Shino, you will take a group of five: Yourself, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto to the heart of the Country of Lightning, the Hidden Village of Cloud. Shikamaru, you will take yourself, Ino, and Chouji to the shoreline, where their military and their ports are located. Report any threatening activity."

Hinata's heart jumped and sank simultaneously. Naruto would be coming along with her group, and yet, Sakura would be tagging along as well. It wasn't that Hinata hated Sakura, but they hadn't had a close relationship. Like most people do, Hinata compared herself to Sakura, and was sure that in a fair fight, she could defeat the pink-haired girl. But Sakura was undoubtedly closer to Naruto than Hinata. Friends, even.

As long as she doesn't start taking too much interest in him, Hinata thought, I should be okay...

Wait, why am I worrying about Sakura so much! She was dating Lee last time I heard, right?

Shino flipped through his folder, and nodded. "Understood."

Shikamaru looked through it more slowly. "Why send ANBU?" he asked after a minute. "A normal Jounin without an obligation to a team of Genin could handle these missions. So why send out large groups of ANBU?"

Tsunade smiled. "You caught me. Good thinking. Anyone know why?"

At first, everyone remained quiet. Then, Sakura raised a hand. "The Country of Lightning is known for its criminals and numerous Missing Nins. It is nearly chaos at all times within the Country. Lightning is usually viewed as the most unstable of all the Countries."

"Which is why I'm not taking any chances," Tsunade said, standing. "I said this was classified as an A-Rank mission, but I personally believe it to be higher. A+ or S. It is very likely that you will come across a dangerous Missing Nin, with abilities akin to your own."

"Tsunade, what're you making these kids do?" asked a deep voice from the doorway. Everyone turned to see Jiraiya leaning against the doorframe.

"You're late, Jiraiya." Tsunade said with visible annoyance. "You're going with Shikamaru's group."

Everyone could see Ino visibly cringe.

"Is he still under my authority?" sighed Shikamaru.

"Yes, Jiraiya will be under your command," Tsunade said. "Alright everyone, you leave tomorrow. Go home and get ready." Everyone bowed, and exited. Naruto casually high-fived Jiraiya on his way out, the two grinning at each other.

Hinata hung back behind Naruto, in her group with Shino and Kiba. She watched him walk ahead of her, and just gazed at the back of his head. So bright blonde, she thought, and around the other side of his face, bright blue eyes to stare into...

She blushed slightly, sighed, and smiled.

"EARTH TO HINATA!" Kiba screamed in her ear, and she nearly fell over. "Geez, we've been talking to you forever and you just space out. What gives?"

Shino smiled, looking dead ahead. He rarely looked at anyone when he spoke, which Hinata found an annoying tendency. "Isn't it obvious, Kiba? Hinata is in love again."

Kiba feigned surprise, gasping. "I'm shocked! Whoever could it be? Do you know, Shino?"

Shino shook his head. "No clue. Any ideas, Kiba?"

Kiba grinned, and shook his head. "Not one teensy idea, Shino."

"You haven't figured it out, Shino?" Hinata said, giggling. Her voice turned suddenly sultry. "It's you, Bug-man. I can't stop thinking about you!" Quite suddenly, she threw her arms around him and looked up into his sunglasses. "Let's get married!"

The group just looked at one another for a second or two, and burst into laughter, mainly at Shino's expense, as he was blushing ever so slightly. Kiba and Hinata wiped the tears from their eyes, and kept moving, while Shino regained his composure, slightly embarrassed. "Meet at the gate tomorrow at dawn," he said, and departed.

Kiba waved to him as he walked away, and yelled, "Is the honeymoon before or after this mission?"

"Hinata, we're not inviting Kiba to the reception," Shino called back, and dashed off. Hinata and Kiba laughed again as they continued down the street, away from the Shinobi headquarters.

"So, why were you late?" Kiba asked.

"My alarm exploded in a giant fireball and everybody died," Hinata answered nonchalantly.

"Ah," Kiba said sagely, "you should avoid those kinds of alarm clocks. Word on the street is that they blow up."

"Maybe."

Kiba laughed, and Hinata giggled. "Wanna race me and Akamaru for training today?" Kiba asked.

Hinata considered it, but shook her head. "I'm going for lunch," she stated. "Ja ne!"

"Oh, okay, bye!" he called to her, waving, and Akamaru woofed again.

I'm sorry, Kiba, Hinata thought, but an opportunity arose. She turned the corner, smoothed her hair out slightly, ended the byakugan, and pushed the curtain to the small ramen shop aside, stepping in as she heard a familiar voice say, "Gimme a big bowl, Oji-san. Big mission coming up, dattebayo!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello Hinata," the old man said with a wrinkly smile, "You just want the usual?"

Hinata nodded, and sat down next to Naruto, who was shoveling down ramen as fast as he could. Finally, he slowed, and with ramen hanging out of his mouth, looked over and saw the girl sitting next to him.

"Hinata!" he said, or at least, attempted to say, choking a bit on his ramen. Hinata blushed slightly, but decided it was time to stop running. Carpe Diem, she thought, just go with it, and show no fear.

Full of determination, Hinata said, "I'll have a bowl of whatever Naruto-kun is having today." The old man smiled, and winked at her in a kind way.

"Coming right up."

Naruto pounded on his chest, coughed a few times, and turned to face HInata. "I had no idea you ate here! I've never seen you in here before!"

Hinata smiled cutely. "I love this place, I eat here all the time."

"Guess it's a wonder we've never bumped into each other," Naruto said, smiling.

"I'll say," the old ramen man said, "You two practically keep this place in business." He had planned on continuing with, "Hinata always comes in right after you, Naruto," but stopped when he saw Hinata give him the look of please-shut-up.

It was true that Hinata had become almost as much a regular at the shop as Naruto, but it was definitely no coincidence they had never before seen each other in the small shop. Hinata was always just outside, off to the side and out of sight, arguing with herself, deciding whether she should go in and have breakfast/lunch/dinner with the only person she loved or eat alone in safety.

Hinata smiled, and for a minute or two they just talked about ramen, which Hinata knew to be Naruto's favorite thing, second only to training. She had become quite the expert on ramen in the past few years.

"I never thought you'd like ramen so much. Of course, I've never been a very good mind reader," Naruto said with an embarrassed smile, rubbing the back of his head slightly. "Probably means I haven't spent enough time with you."

Hinata nodded, reddening even more. Her ears were now completely pink, and it was beginning to seep brightly across her cheeks. Thank goodness my hair covers my ears, she thought.

"Yeah," she said, and then, on a sudden rush of courage, continued softly with, "we should... um... h-hang out sometime..."

How red am I? she thought. Calm down Hinata, don't lose it, you're doing great! Don't feel nervous dont feel nervous...

And please don't faint.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Naruto said, "How about now?"

Hinata's heart stopped for about two seconds. Once it had begun to beat again, she spoke quietly.

"Um, okay," she said. After a second's pause, she nodded, smiling. "I'd like that," she added genuinely.

"Good, I was going to ask Neji, but I don't know where he is, and you're probably better with a sword than he is anyhow," Naruto said as he rose from his chair. With a flourish, he handed his bowl back to the owner. "So, you'll be my sparring partner?"

Not exactly what I expected, Hinata conceded, but definitely not a strange request for Naruto. With an important mission, he'd want to train. So it's not a date, but it's a start.

Hinata, however, couldn't help but feel a little let down. Her first thought of hanging out had involved much less violence, and she was slightly disappointed. But in the split second she sat thinking about it, realization dawned on her.

Wait, this isn't a disappointment, this... this is the chance I've been waiting for!

Hinata nodded, heartened more with the idea that maybe she could prove her strength to him. "Of course! I was planning on practicing today anyway," she answered, slurping up some ramen.

"Alright!" Naruto yelled, pumping his fist in the air with his usual grin, "Lemme go back to my apartment and get my sword. Meet me at the training grounds as soon as you're finished!"

The old man coughed conspiratorially, looking at Naruto and jerking his head slightly towards Hinata. Naruto returned his look with a look of ignorance. "Huh?"

"Naruto," the old man said, reaching across the counter and putting a hand on his shoudler in a grandfatherly gesture, "A gentleman would pay for this pretty young lady's ramen."

"Huh?" Naruto said again, then suddenly, the light bulb exploded with light. "Ah! Yeah, um... Here, Hinata, I'll pay for lunch." Naruto fished out his froggie-wallet from his pocket, and pulled some money out of the mouth. He placed it next to Hinata with a smile, blushing slightly. Hinata had the impression that Naruto was blushing out of embarrassment for not thinking of it first.

He's proabably thinking, I shoulda remembered that, dattebayo! Okay, when you eat lunch with girls, pay for it, cuz girls like that... Wait, is that right? Aw, whatever.

She would have laughed had she not been so nervous. It was definately a very Naruto-esque thought.

"Th-thank you," Hinata said, smiling. Years of shy instinct told her to retreat slightly into her hoodie, but she caught herself before she could, and forced herself to sit up straight and tall.

"Well, hurry up!" Naruto said. He grinned, waved, and dashed out of the small shop, leaving the curtain fluttering behind him. There was a crash in the street, and the sound of commotion as Hinata relaxed and blushed profusely, smiling. This was it, she would finally have the chance to show him her strength!

And its almost like a d-date... she thought to herself, smiling and reddening even more. I mean, kinda, at least...

She felt like she could die happily right then and there in the ramen shop. She softly placed her head down on the counter and sighed, feeling that it was safe to let out all the blushing she had kept inside. A content smile on her face, Hinata closed her eyes and laughed softly to herself.

I really am still that shy, shy girl, she thought as she turned bright red just thinking about their lunch together.

"I'm impressed," the old ramen man said, absently cleaning a bowl, "You didn't seem too incredibly nervous at all."

"Thank you," she said softly, smiling as she closed her eyes and semed to rest next to her bowl of ramen.

"So now you've got a date with him," the old man said, smiling at her.

"Well, Oji-san, it's not really a date," she said, sitting up to face him. "It's training. There's more chance of one of us dying than anything romantic happening."

The old man laughed. "Oh come now," he said, "I'm sure Naruto equates violence with romance. He'd enjoy a good fight just as much as a normal person would enjoy going on a date or something."

Hinata gave him a friendly, quizzical look. "How do you know so much about Naruto?" she asked.

The old man smiled, and put on an over-dramatic air of mysteriousness. "You learn many things watching people eat," he said mystically.

They both laughed together, though Hinata didn't doubt that the man knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Thank you," she said, "for the ramen and for teaching Naruto a valuable lesson about 'dates.'"

The man laughed and took her bowl. "Don't even worry about it," he said, "just try your hardest when you fight him. Don't hold back."

Hinata nodded. Off to the training grounds, she thought as she picked up her bag full of supplies and slung it on her back. It contained her ANBU sword, her mask, and a variety of scrolls, kunai, shuriken, and bombs. She was walking out of the shop, the large duffel bag swinging on her shoulder, when she heard the old man call after her.

"And PLEASE don't kill each other!" he yelled, "I'd lose all my profits!"

"Can't promise anything, Oji-san," she called back, giggling. She decided to avoid the crowds this time, and leapt into the air, flipping gracefully onto a nearby rooftop, her hair flowing out behind her. In a flash, she was off, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, finding obstacles to spin around, to flip over. She used the mad dash as a way to stretch out her muscles, to warm up for an intense battle.

I need to be ready, Hinata thought with a smile, Naruto-kun never does anything halfway.


	5. Chapter 5

The ANBU blade is a remarkable tool. It allows its user's unique chakra to flow within it, giving it its own ability. After combining with its first chakra, the ANBU ninja-to will be nothing but a sword to any other user. Only the shinobi that wields its signature chakra can unlock or release the power within. However, only the members of ANBU are issued these swords. New jounin, though they have been accepted to the highest conventional class of ninja, are not adept enough to unlock the swords, but jounin that are assigned to teach a squad of genin are strong enough to render the ability of the swords useless. ANBU, which is sometimes seen as an intermediate rank between new Jounin and high Jounin, are perfect because they can use the blades correctly, allowing them to be more than just a simple tool.

And the blades were always doing something random and unexpected at critical moments, usually in ways that aided in assassination missions. It takes a combination of chakra control and dumb luck to make the ANBU swords useful.

These thoughts rushed through Hinata's mind as she walked through the forested tarining grounds, waiting for Naruto to show himself. It had been a shock for her to discover that she had beat him there, but as she scanned the trees, she had the distinct feeling that Naruto was already planning an ambush.

What're you scheming, Naruto-kun? she thought, murmuring "Byakugan." She quickly found him, about forty yards away, crouched on a tree limb, watching her.

Sorry, Naruto-kun, but you won't escape my eyes.

Slowly, as if she hadn't noticed him, she drew her sword from the sheath tied to her lower back, and thrust with a quickness that shook and outraced the wind. A tiny beam of chakra shot from the tip, much like Hinata's Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho, except with a much farther range. The chakra flew for a few seconds, and struck Naruto's index finger.

Hinata turned to face him, watching through the eyes of the Byakugan as he slipped out of the tree and dashed straight for her. Movement to her left, and a swarm of stars and kunai swung in a neat arc toward her.

"Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho," Hinata recited, and used her left hand to cut up the approaching weapons before they were even a threat, her hand moving faster than the naked eye could see. Beams of chakra lanced forward from her palms and shards of steel fell to the forest floor ten yards away, harmless.

Naruto burst from the trees behind her, and his sword flashed as he attacked. Hinata had seen him coming, and parried expertly. Her feet were steadfast, and Naruto was forced to flip over her as his velocity carried through. In midair, he twisted and struck again, a shower of sparks exploding outward as his blade struck Hinata's. Hinata concentrated her power and slashed horizontally. Naruto was pushed backwards with the force and she followed through with speed and agility.

Strike strike parry counterattack, she thought intuitively, watching the flow of chakra in Naruto's chakra system with her pale purple eyes. Energy surged to the muscles in his left arm as he struck at an opening. Hinata smashed his fist expertly with her palm, sending a burst of chakra into it and closing the chakra points. Power surged to his thighs and calves as he flipped backwards, and she jumped into the air after him. Her foot caught him on the way down, and he was thrown backward.

Naruto landed on his feet, crouching and using his free hand to slow his flight across the ground. He slowed and stopped, grinning at her. Hinata stared back, smiling.

I'm providing a challenge, she thought happily as she panted slightly, regaining her breath. Now he's going to get serious. She noted the flow of red chakra into his damaged hand. Amazing, Naruto-kun, she thought, your energy is almost unlimited...

He gripped the sword and dashed towards her. Hinata began to thrust her blade at him, sending piercing beams of chakra forward. His speed quickened, his reaction time increased, and Naruto evaded, spinning and flipping, flying into the air and rebounding off trees as she fired more and more. All of her shots missed completely, and he was suddenly upon her. She parried and slashed, again and again and again as they stood locked in combat, gravity seeming to lose its sway on their bodies at times as they flipped over each other or threw their bodies backwards.

I can't keep up, she realized. I can see exactly how he will strike next, but my body can't respond quick enough!

Slowly but surely, amidst the flurry of blades, Hinata was being forced back, being forced to parry and block more and more often, until it was all she could do to keep from getting hit.

Hinata needed some distance, just enough to try out her new technique. She kicked at his chest, which Naruto easily blocked with his armguard. Hinata pushed with her foot, propelling herself backwards and away from her opponent. As she flew and the distance between the two increased, Hinata performed the hand seals and released her chakra.

Immediately, the world around her slowed, Naruto beginning to run towards her at a much more manageable pace. Hinata had created the technique after practicing with Neji, drawing some ideas from his movements. It effectively doubled her speed and perception. It wouldn't last, though. She knew that as she sped to meet Naruto.

I still haven't perfected it, and this'll take a lot of chakra, she thought. I have to end it quickly, now.

She brought her blade over her head and slammed it down with incredible speed. Naruto's sword barely deflected it, the tip of his blade pinging loudly as it barely turned the force of Hinata's strike. Hinata pressed the advantage, and struck again. Naruto moved sideways as she attacked, a lock of his hair floating away on the wind.

Oh no! she thought as she watched the blonde hair she had cut drift away. What've I done? I could've hit him!

Wait, isn't that the idea? she thought to herself.

Hinata paused mid-battle for what seemed like only a moment to her. She felt... guilty, almost ashamed that she had cut off some of his hair, ashamed that she seemed to get too lost in the battle. She was hesitating, failing to strike, and Naruto saw his opportunity.

Quite suddnely, he countered. His blade struck her armguard, cutting through the hoodie sleeve. Hinata spun around and struck at his side with her palm, sending him flying away. Before he could hit the ground, she was flying beside him, forcing a knee into his back, sending him sprawling to the ground.

Hinata was about to follow through when Naruto struck outward. She should have seen it, should have seen his leg, swinging in a slow arc as he fell to the dirt, but she had been focused on where she was throwing him. Will he hit anything? she thought. Am I going to seriously injure him if I don't slow down?

His kick landed exactly behind her knee, and she fell as the force of the blow sent her body to the ground. She landed on her hands, and performed an amazing handspring, spinning on her palms to face Naruto as he got up again. His speed was increasing to match her own, and she could clearly see the red chakra flowing throughout his body. Soon they were locked in the fury of combat again, both of them moving faster than the sparks that hung in the air as their swords clashed.

It's inhuman how Naruto can adapt to almost any situation! she thought, as a slash from Naruto forced her to parry haphazardly. Naruto swung again, and caught the handguard of her sword. The shock twisted her wrist unnaturally, and another attack from Naruto forced the blade from her grip. With his enemy unarmed, Naruto went in to make his final attack, and attempted to trip her, thrusting a leg at her ankle. Hinata jumped, and moved backwards, holding her hands in the Juken style of the Hyuuga clan, her fingers curled back to prepare for a palm strike.

Naruto recovered and attacked again. Hinata spun to avoid his thrust, and grabbed his arm, striking it twice, forcing chakra into his system. Undaunted, Naruto attacked again, faster this time, forcing Hinata to take another slice in her hoodie as she blocked with her armguards. The Byakugan told her there was a tree beside her, and Hinata put a foot on it. She focused her chakra to the soles of her feet, and began to run backwards up the trunk. Naruto ran after her, up the tree, swinging the balde with demonic speed. Hinata continued to jump back, but knew that soon he would catch her. She pushed off the tree, striking her enemy's shoulderblades with both palms as she fell to the ground.

She landed lithely, crouching, every muscle in her body a coiled spring. The tension released, and she jumped backward just as Naruto crashed to the ground feet first, creating a small crater where Hinata had been not a moment before. In a blink he was right on top of her, attacking relentlessly. Hinata blocked and ducked under his arms, striking his torso thrice before she was forced away. She landed a kick right in his chest, and pushed off again, praying for some distance from him, just a few seconds to formulate a plan, just-

"Shimata!" she cried. She had not realized that she was flying directly into another tree. There was a painful crack as Hinata's back struck the immovable trunk. She gasped, the air knocked from her lungs, and saw the attack just in time to move her head to the right. Naruto's sword stuck into the tree a few inches to the left of where her head had been, and he was suddenly close, his body pressed up against hers. He was grinning excitedly, a look dancing in his eyes...

...His clear, brilliant blue eyes...

...a look that seemed to ask, Hey, did I just win?

Hinata looked from his eyes to his chest, and Naruto followed her gaze. Hinata's palm was right over his heart.

Naruto looked stunned, and looked back at her. "So even if I had cut off your head, you woulda blown my heart right out my back," he stated, "That's cool."

Hinata smiled and nodded. "Mmmhmm," she said, panting slightly. The fight was over, ending in a draw. A draw in Naruto's favor, she admitted, but a draw nonetheless.

Naruto pulled his sword from the tree and sheathed it. He looked at the sky and sighed happily as he fell backwards onto the forested ground. His hands behind his head, he closed his eyes and said, "That was an amazing fight."

Hinata sat down beside him, happy for the break. She nodded in agreement, pulling her knees to her chest.

"And your release? Amazing, dattebayo!" he said. "Its just like your chakra laser with your palms!"

"Chakra what?" she asked.

Naruto blushed. "I... couldn't remember the name, and thats what it looks like... well... to ME at least..." he said, gradually softening to mumbles. Hinata laughed, it was just too cute.

It's my job to be embarrassed and nervous, Naruto-kun, she thought, and sighed.

"Um, whatsit really called?" he asked tentatively.

"Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho," she said. Then something dawned on her. "What about you?" she asked, "Why didn't you release your ANBU blade?"

Naruto looked away, but Hinata could tell by the way his ears turned an embarrassed pink that he was hoping she wouldn't ask the question. "I... I can't really release it yet," he muttered. "I was hoping that I could get it to release if I went all out in a good fight, but..."

"I'm sorry," Hinata said, "I thought I fought well, but if I wasn't good enough-"

"No, no," he said, turning back to face her. He propped himself on his elbow, still red, "It was AMAZING! You fought like a demon!"

"But I still wasn't good enough," she mumbled, looking down slightly. She cursed silently. I screwed up, and he knows it. What a failure I am...

"No, it wasn't you," he said, "it was totally my fault. I'm still not skilled enough apparently..."

Hinata felt better slightly. "Do you... want me to help you release?" she asked, lifting her eyes form the ground to meet his. "I got it pretty quickly, maybe I can... ya know..."

"Really?" Naruto asked, "Thanks! I mean, yeah, please help me out!" He got up eagerly and drew the blade from its sheath on his back. Hinata stood, brushing herself off.

"Lemme go get my sword," she said. "Byakugan..." It was stuck in the ground about ten yards away. She retrieved it and sheathed it, walking back to her companion.

"The idea is to pour your chakra into it," she said, "like you would to walk on water for you feet." Naruto nodded.

"So I imagine it's an extension of myself," he stated, staring at his sword.

"Precisely," she said. "Just try pouring your chakra into the hilt for now."

Naruto gritted his teeth, his muscles tightening around the blade. She could see the amazing amount of chakra rushing around inside him, like an uncontrolled flood, but the hilt of the sword seemed to be an impassible dam. After a few minutes of Naruto screaming and trying to force his chakra inside, he gave up, panting.

"Unh," he grunted, "no use."

Quite suddenly, Hinata took his hands, placing hers softly atop his as he held the sword.

"What're you-"

"Just think of it as ramen," Hinata said quickly, her words rushing as she turned bright red. She forced the squeals of I'M ACTUALLY TOUCHING NARUTO'S HANDS! WAI! out of her head, and stared directly away from his eyes, the eyes that were desperately searching hers, desperately asking, what is the meaning of this?

"Ramen?" he asked.

"Ramen. Think... think that your chakra is ramen, and your sword is a big bowl. You need the ramen to be poured into the bowl to eat the ramen. It's fluid, chakra moves in fluid movements." Hinata continued looking away, her entire body turning hot, burning up.

No fainting! she yelled at herself, Absolutely no fainting! She could feel her palms turn sweaty and warm. Hinata prayed that Naruto wouldn't pull away, but prayed also that he wouldn't notice her bright red face, her embarrasment, her nervousness...

To her surprise, Naruto had started blushing as well, his eyes locked on hers, seeking an answer to the question of why.

"Imagine now that you're pouring your hot, steamy ramen/chakra into the bowl/sword, imagine the delicious taste/destructive power that such an action will create, and how it will get you closer to a full stomach/your dream of becoming... the... hokage..." Hinata spoke quickly, fading out at the end. Her eyes still refused to meet his. She could hear Naruto think, and could feel his chakra, ever so slowly, begin to move past his fingertips, and into the hilt of his sword. Her hands still clasped over his, Naruto swung the blade, and energy exploded outward.

Hinata was thrown backwards, but felt no pain. His energy, his chakra seemed to flow into her at the last instant that her fingertips were faintly touching his skin. A blissful sensation began to course through her entire body, a feeling of warmth and euphoria lingering within her veins, within her body. She landed on her back, her eyes closed and a smile on her face. It was a feeling like snuggling into warm blankets with a puppy or... or a loved one...

"YAHOO, TEBAYO!"

The shout broke Hinata's trance of ecstacy. She sat up quickly, failing to notice the small bit of foreign, red chakra that began to quietly flow within her.

Naruto was swinging an improbably huge greatsword around his head, whooping with glee. It seemed to be double edged, unlike any blade she had ever seen. It was not a large katana, but a wider, longer version of a longsword.

"And not only is it huge, but it fires off my chakra in the arc that I swing it in!" shouted Naruto, demonstrating with a huge swing. Blue energy seemed to fly from the blade, the crescent of chakra felling a couple trees in its path and creating a deep gouge in the ground.

Naruto smiled at her and ran over to help her up. "Thanks," he said, and then said it again, grabbing her hands and pulling Hinata to her feet. "I was kinda wondering what was goin' on at first, but you really helped!"

"Yeah, I was just... helping you... out," she said, unable to calm her blushing body. He had smiled, he had touched her hands, he had thanked her. And she had been a great help to him, she had been strong enough!

"You won't tell anyone I couldn't release until today, right?" he asked. His eyes told her everything, told her how embarrassed he was that he couldn't achieve release on his own. Hinata nodded quickly.

"But you've always been able to release," she said in a matter-of-fact tone. She winked at him, and he grinned.

The pair practiced and trained until the sun began its slow descent into the west. First, they had focused on honing Naruto's control of his new blade, then re-transforming it back to a sheathable size, then hand-to-hand combat. By the time they threw themselves to the ground beside each other, they were dead tired, both panting from the day's exertion. Hinata had hoped to lie beside Naruto and watch the setting sun, but it was not to be.

"Well, guess it's time to go," Naruto said, getting to his feet all too soon. Hinata nodded, and stood up. She couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed at first, until she reminded herself about the fact that she'd spent nearly all day with him, and found she couldn't complain.

They walked back to their apartment complex, making smalltalk all thebway. Hinata was glad Naruto decided not to run through the streets, she was too tired to keep up...

Suddenly, they were on the landing leading up to Hinata's apartment. Too quickly, Hinata thought, I want just a little bit longer with him. She nervously straigtened her hair, tucking it behind her ears.

"Well, this is my apartment," she said as they stopped in front of her door.

"Ah," he said, not looking at her directly, "I see..."

"Um, I had... A-a really fun time today, Naruto-kun," Hinata said softly, nervously gazing into his perfect eyes.

"Yeah, it was pretty awesome," he said, smiling. "You're amazingly strong, didja know that?"

Hinata blushed, smiled, and quietly uttered a "Th-thank you..."

"Yeah, we need to totally do that again," Naruto continued, finally looking her in the eye.

"Definately," Hinata concurred. Slowly, softly, she continued with, "...and m-maybe, um, dinner and... uh... m-m-movie or something... next... time... hm?"

Naruto's eyes closed, as if he was thinking incredibly hard. "This sparring session," he said finally, "is beginning to sound an awfully lot like a... uh... a date..."

Hinata lost her composure for the first time in a long while. She turned red, her eyes drawn to the amazingly interesting amount of floor there was beneath her, and her index fingers instinctively poked together, pushing against each other nervously. "I-it's okay if you don't wanna," she said quickly, "I mean yeah it's okay if you... um..."

Naruto laughed, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. His hand reached for the back of his neck, and he rubbed it nervously. "Actually, that'd be... um... kinda fun," he said. "I think we should do that... After we get back from this big mission?"

"Yeah, once we get back we can go sparring again," Hinata said quickly. "Well, see you later, er, tomorrow morning, er, ja ne!" Before Naruto could reply, Hinata's door had opened and closed, and Hinata herself was nowhere to be found. Naruto shrugged, and headed up the stairs two stories to his own room. He hadn't returned to his normal color when he opened and closed his apartment door.

Hinata watched him as she leaned against her door, her bag of supplies and her sword lying on the ground beside her. She was bright red, and her body was hot. Finally, she smiled, and calmed down, remembering the fact that she had semi-held hands with him, had made him realize her strength... She hummed softly, sweetly, and pulled off her hoodie. After locating a needle and thread, she began sewing the slits in the sleeves, lost in thought of her only loved one. Finally, after resewing her beloved hooded sweatshirt, she dressed herself for bed, and pulled the covers up to her chin. In the darkness she watched him slumber, his body sprawled out on the floor two rooms above her, so peacefully asleep, so softly powerful, so... perfect and strong, so...

Hinata found herself drifting to sleep with thoughts of Naruto filling her head. She said a small prayer as her eyes closed that Naruto would find his way into her dreams as well.

Outside her door, the hand retracted without knocking. There was a sniff, one that perfectly identified Naruto's scent in Hinata's room, a sniff that knew that Naruto had been around Hinata for an extended period of time. A deep growl that broke the silence of the night.

"C'mon, Akamaru," the deep growling voice whispered bitterly, "let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

A scream, a gasp, and Hinata was awake, sitting up in bed. Small beads of sweat rolled down her forehead, and into her eyes. Or were they tears? The sheets were cold and wet with her sweat, and she felt as though she was burning up from the inside out. And that dream. The dream was...

"Damn vivid," she muttered, breathing heavily. She was surprised she actually said it aloud. Hinata doesn't talk like that, she thought, a bit confused. It was hard to think over her panting, her gasping. And for a second, she felt there was something inside her, something distinctly not Hinata.

Something angry.

It was a gone a second later, and she was left alone, alone inside herself. She was just Hinata, just shy, scared, weirded-out, uncomfortable Hinata sitting alone in her wet nightgown and her sweaty covers in her drafty apartment. She closed her eyes and ran her hands through her hair, sighing, sorting her thoughts. She tried to remember the dream, and instantly tried to forget.

She had been in a forest, running, running for her life it seemed. Something was behind her, something immensely powerful. She dared not look over her shoulder, dared not see how close it was. There was malice in the energy that seemed to try to wrap itself around her as she ran ahead of it. And it was growing distinctly closer every second. She was not outrunning it; it was much faster than her. In her peripheral vision, she could see the forest beginning to corrode around her, melting and decaying in the flame-like energy of the… the THING that chased her. Soon, she knew, she would have to turn and face it, like a real warrior, a real ninja. And so, she grit her teeth and spun, running backwards to attack and move at the same time…

Whatever was behind Hinata had already made its move. As she spun to face it, it was in the air, and a millisecond later, it dove inside her chest. She was knocked to the ground, landing hard on her back. Blood flew from her mouth as she coughed, the wind knocked from her lungs. The thing hadn't pierced her, but was inside, and seemed to wrap itself around her heart, growing stronger every minute it remained deep inside her.

NO! she screamed, but try as she might, Hinata could force no sound to her lips. She was surrounded in the flames, yet they did not touch her. And ahead, another figure stood wrapped inside, yet unconsumed, by the fiery energy. Who was that? Too distant, too far away, too much…

And then she had awoken.

Hinata found that even recalling the dream was painful, and again wished she hadn't tried. She was uncomfortable in the bed, the sweat-soaked clothes, and decided that it was time to get up. She pushed the covers away, stood up, and let the nightgown fall to her feet. The cool breeze from her broken window felt nice against her skin, cooling, calming.

It was just a dream anyway, she thought, just random images firing in my brain. Nothing to worry about. She sighed, ran her fingers through her slightly damp hair, and walked to her bathroom. In a matter of minutes, the steam was rising from the hot water that filled her bathtub. With the extra amount of time from waking up early, Hinata figured that a relaxing bath would do her good. She slipped off her remaining clothes, and slid into the hot water, sighing as the warm water pressed in around her body. It was painfully hot at first, but even then it was relaxing, and soon, she had grown accustomed to the temperature of the water.

Hinata was very tempted to just lay in the bath, and look up at Naruto, just think about him, and about their day yesterday, but knew that it would be dawn in only a matter of hours, and the last time she had slipped into a bath and thought about Naruto-kun, she had been four hours late to practice.

Daydreaming, fantasizing, just contemplating Naruto makes the time fly, Hinata thought, and resisted the urge to watch him sleep. Maybe just little peeks, from time to time, she thought, giggling quietly to herself.

She picked up the soap and began to scrub her body clean, letting the water from the bath rinse her skin. She ducked under a few times after cleaning her hair, and held her breath, watching her hair just float around her. It always amazed her how much hair she really had, and how cool it looked underwater…

Like anime hair, she thought, and smiled.

Quite suddenly, the smile vanished from her face, as another presence filled the small apartment's bathroom. She quickly splashed to the surface and stood, sending water over the edge and onto her floor. Water dripped down her naked body, and her wet hair clung to her skin. Whatever she had felt under the water had been a primal power, almost animal, but had disappeared as she broke the surface, for there was nothing but a naked eighteen year-old young woman and a bathtub full of water in the bathroom.

Hinata glanced around, and slowly sunk back into the water, her heart pounding. "That was weird," she mumbled aloud. She desperately searched for the relaxing effects of the warm bath, desperately prayed they would return and calm her body, untense her muscles and let her rest again. But no such relief returned, only a slight twanging pain in her chest, her heart. She whined softly and finally surrendered, getting up out of the bathtub, slower this time, and grabbing the towel on the rack next to her. She slowly dried her body off, and wrapped the towel around her, reaching for another towel to dry her long hair. Finally dry, and clothed in a towel, she stepped out of her bathroom and began preparing for the day.

Hoodie hoodie hoodie, she thought, looking around for the beloved sweatshirt, where are you? She felt a tingle of edginess remain inside her as she glanced around the small apartment, and bent over to pick up the sweatshirt that rested near her futon.

"Oh, then I guess you're awake."

Hinata spun, instantly clutching the kunai she also kept next to her futon, and sending it sailing through the air toward the source of the growling, slightly rough voice…

Kiba moved his head to the left and the throwing dagger nicked his ear as it flew into the wall.

"Kiba!" she yelled, breathing both a sigh of relief and feeling a tiny jolt of fear run through her blood. She clutched the securely tied towel and held it tight, in case the gravity in the room increased and it fell. "What—I'm—How—I'M IN A TOWEL!"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch," he said. It was a friendly sound, the way he spoke was kind and familiar. But his face didn't match up with the kind tone his voice had presented. It was cold as stone, and his eyes were not open and glowing and full of fun and excitement. They were full of… what was it? Hinata tried to focus on what she felt when she looked into his eyes. What was it?

Kiba turned around. With his back to her, his arms folded, he said, "I was just wondering if you were up yet. It's almost dawn, and you were late yesterday…"

Hinata was never too shy around Kiba or Shino, except when she was bathing. She turned a light shade of red, and felt like getting angry and embarrassed. But something in his eyes had made her… afraid? I'm never afraid around Kiba, she thought, I've always felt safe with him…

"How… H-how'd you get in here?" she said, trying to demand to know but lacking the courage in the stone-cold presence of her old friend.

His back still to her, Kiba jerked a thumb to her shattered and open window. "I let myself in," he said, with a small, empty chuckle. Quite suddenly, he turned around. "It's not like we've never bathed together before," he stated, "on missions and the like. Don't be so shy, Hinata."

There was an awkward silence as Hinata, her eyes full of embarrassment and a dash of fear, stared into the doglike eyes of her best friend, Kiba, whose eyes were full of… full of…

Again he turned away, this time heading for the window. "See you at dawn," he said, waving lazily to her as he disappeared from sight.

Hinata only stood there, wrapped in a towel, blushing like a fool.

Betrayal…

His eyes were full of betrayal…

"Wanna race me and Akamaru for training today?"

"I'm going for lunch."

But she had gone and spent the day with Naruto…

The words rang in her ears as she just stared out the window he had vanished from, the black night sky slowly turning navy blue as the sun prepared to rise.

"I did NOT betray him," she said angrily to herself. "I did NOT betray him! I didn't deserve those eyes!"

Hinata seethed for a moment before forcing herself to calm down. She wasn't going to be guilt-tripped like that. She quickly donned her old and clean hoodie, packing the new one in her backpack. I'll wash it on the trip, she thought, as she packed for her mission. It was easier to not think about Kiba when she was forcing herself to do busywork, but all too soon, it was over, the pack was set, and Hinata was sitting down to breakfast. Anger seemed to rage up from inside like a volcano. Once she gave Kiba and his eyes a second thought, it came from nowhere, without warning. And it scared her.

This isn't like me, thought Hinata, slightly afraid of herself. I don't get angry like this, especially not with Kiba. He's too important to me, isn't he? Isn't he like a brother to me?

He wants more, she countered angrily. He wants me to be his lover, so he can act out his fantasies on me!

I don't think it's like that.

No, it's like that. First off, Kiba is a man, making him little more than an animal that thinks about mating almost all the time. And second, Kiba practically IS an animal! So sex is constantly on his mind!

Hinata growled audibly, and again surprised herself. It was as if there was another Hinata inside her head, one that was angry and selfish and base. She had never thought about Kiba's intentions in such a negative way, probably because thinking about the carnal desires of the man brought images into her head that made her blush.

I'm just angry, Hinata thought. I'm up early, and I'm a little cranky. That's all…

She shouldered her pack, sheathed her ANBU blade, and headed out the door.

"Oh my gosh!" she said, as she remembered that she had completely forgotten about Naruto! A quick glance with the byakugan told her that, true to his form, Naruto was still asleep.

I should go get him up, she thought, blushing. I can do that, right? Just knock, say 'Naruto-kun? It's time to wake up, we have to go on that mission…'

With a rosy tint in her cheeks and a small, slightly nervous smile on her face, Hinata dropped her backpack in front of her door and headed up the stairs to his floor, rehearsing what she would say to him when he groggily opened the door.

Hinata rounded the corner and saw her just in time to get out of sight.

Sakura-san?

The pink-haired girl knocked on Naruto's door, laughing to herself.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto," she sighed, "what do I have to do to get you up and out of bed?" She placed a hand on the doorknob and poured some chakra into it, unlocking it with a tiny click. Another second, and Sakura had disappeared into Hinata's beloved Naruto's room.

Silently, Hinata turned around and walked back down the stairs. She grabbed her pack and, walked out of the apartment building, her light-purple eyes fixed on her feet.

Inside her, a sliver of red chakra wrapped itself around her heart, making the rounds of her chakra circulatory system, and, much like DNA, began to replicate.


	7. Chapter 7

Slow, soft tendrils of light were snaking across the sky as Hinata approached the gate leading out of the city, her head lowered. She shivered slightly, in spite of the fluffy warm hoodie that covered her body. The air was the warm morning air of late spring, early summer, and a few cherry blossoms drifted around her in the light breeze. Her arm flashed out and caught one as it fluttered airily to the ground. Slowly, Hinata squeezed it, forcing chakra into it, until finally, she unclenched her hand and let the remaining dust and pollen sift away, dancing on the breeze.

Sakura. Stupid Sakura, stupid blossoms, stupid damn damn DAMN! She screamed inside her head.

Stop it, Hinata, she thought, this isn't like you. They're teammates. You've been in both Shino and Kiba's rooms, and nothing of the sort happened…

Much to the chagrin of Kiba, her angry self fired back. That… that perverted dog…

Hinata simply shook her head, squeezing her eyes tightly shut.

Stop it. Stop it. I'm not like this. I'm not angry. I'm not jealous. I'm not full of wrath.

But you are.

I'm not.

The only one controlling your heart is you.

Hinata, her eyes still shut, began to press her nails into the back of her hand, trying to focus on the pain instead of the anger in her head that was distinctly not shy, scared, timid Hinata. After a minute, she felt calm, more alone inside her own head than she had been all week. She looked at the back of her hand, and cringed slightly at the sight of blood dripping to the earth beneath her. Hinata yanked a length of blank scroll out and wrapped it, securing her gauntlets on top of the new wound.

I'm going crazy, she thought again as she progressed onward to the gate. I'm not fit for duty…

You can handle it, Hinata, she thought, her voice more confident and less wrathful this time. You just need to stay calm. Whatever is making you react this way will pass. It has to.

And so, with that, Hinata smiled slightly, and thought no more on the matter.

"You seem in a melancholy mood."

Hinata jumped slightly as Shino stood behind her. How? she thought, how'd he sneak up on me?

"You don't seem to be very focused," he said, as if reading her thoughts. "You took no notice as I came up from behind."

"The only thing I heard was you admitting you were just stalking me," she said with a laugh, hoping Shino would have a sense of humor this morning and maybe prove that he actually had emotions.

He didn't laugh. Didn't even smile. "Are you up for this?" he asked as they stopped at the large gate. "If you're not feeling well, you shouldn't come. I can go get Neji and you can go tell Tsu-"

"No, no, I'm… I had a rough night. Didn't sleep very well…" she admitted, sighing.

"You wanna talk about it?" came Kiba's voice from behind.

What is this, Sneak Up On Hinata Day? she asked herself.

"Hi, Kiba," she said, turning to face him. Apart from his eyes, which had turned away at the last second, he seemed normal enough, seemed like he hadn't broken into her room while she was in a towel this morning. She scratched Akamaru behind the ears as he softly walked up to her, expectantly wagging his tail. "I'm fine, I'm fine…"

There was an awkward silence between the three, which was definitely unusual. Hinata was sure Shino was trying to get a handle on the emotional states of his squad members and would be asking just the right questions to uncover the stress both Hinata and Kiba were under.

"We're on time!" called a voice from the distance. "We're not late!" Sakura was waving her arms and yelling out to them with a smile on her face and a backpack on her back. Naruto was in tow, looking groggy and half asleep. Hinata smiled and made a conscious effort to put her dream, her run-in with Kiba, and the fact that Sakura woke Naruto up behind her, along with that Hinata-brand shyness that always seemed to prevail at critical moments.

We're going on a mission. By the end of it, I want to be closer friends with Naruto-kun. That is the goal.

"Hey Akamaru," Naruto yawned, rubbing his eyes and giving the huge dog a pat on his fuzzy head. "Sup, Dog Man?"

Kiba growled softly in reply, a kind of, "nothing much" sound. Hinata knew better, though. It was a fake, hollow snarl that had less friendly undertones and more "you better watch it, I'm male PMSing or angry or something right now" feelings beneath the surface. Hinata tried to ignore it. Kiba and Naruto had been friends when they were very young at the academy. To her knowledge, they still were.

Why is it that now, even though our brief dating period has been over for nearly a year, Kiba is becoming more jealous of Naruto?

Bah, I'm giving myself a headache…

"Now that we are all assembled," Shino began, "I will review the purpose of our mission." Instantly, all Shinobi stood at attention, straight in file and rigid as stones. All bodies tensed, all speaking ceased, and all eyes, jealous, tired, or otherwise, were fixed upon the perfect circular sunglasses that everyone accepted as Shino's eyes.

"We are to go to the Country of Thunder's Shinobi headquarters, the Hidden Village of Cloud," he continued, turning his gaze on his team. "We will conduct surveillance on the Raikage and his military leaders, and determine their intent. We will then return and report to Tsunade-sama. And we shall do so," Shino said, suddenly turning to Naruto, "without getting caught."

Hinata saw Naruto's eyes darken and his face flush slightly, but, thankfully, he held his tongue. Hinata felt a bit of anger creep up towards her face, but she dismissed it. Even she could not deny Naruto's clumsiness and ability to take a perfectly stealthy situation and make the biggest and loudest scene possible. She, of course, always thought it was cute, just part of his charm.

Shino's gaze returned to the group as a whole. "This is an A Class mission. However, we all know the dangers that lie within the Country of Lightning and the Hidden Village of Cloud. Terrorists, criminals, Missing Nin. And we will be seen as no different by enemy forces. This will not be an easy mission."

Here is comes, Hinata thought, steeling herself for when Shino would fix his sunglasses on her and speak directly at her.

True to form, Shino looked at her briefly and said, "If anyone is not feeling up to this, they need to say so. Now. We cannot risk anything going wrong, and we cannot risk anyone's life here." To Hinata's surprise, Shino also glanced at Kiba, who looked calm and serene and attentive, except for his eyes. Hinata could practically see the growl rise up from his throat in them. Fortunately, no sound left him, and Hinata was content to know that any growling sounds had been safely kept in the confines of Kiba's head.

So Shino doesn't think I'm the only unstable one, she thought. He must know there is no way we'd back down, even if we WERE incapable of doing this.

Of course, that's why he's asking. He's letting us know that he knows we're… not in perfect condition.

"As I see nobody is backing out, I will continue. This is your last chance if you feel unfit for ANBU missions."

Silence, then…

"Shino, c'mon, we're all more than capable," Naruto said impatiently, "And we're all here. Lets get to it, tebayo!"

Shino smiled for an instant, and Hinata both groaned and smiled with pride. It was exactly what she would imagine Naruto to say in this situation, and she was again swept up by his "charm." But it was also the worst possible thing to say to the team leader.

"Naruto," Shino said in that tone he saved for chastising Naruto, "I am the leader of this group. Impatience will not help anyone in this mission." Shino's voice, however, suggested that saying this was simply a formality. Everyone seemed to understand that Shino was honestly unbothered by Naruto's outburst, and was forced to state his authority as a matter of course.

Hinata saw Naruto's eyes say, "Yeah yeah, that's what everyone says. But if I didn't, things would take FOREVER to get done." With an inward smile, she agreed, though she was careful not to break her rigid stance of attention.

"I will, however, move on," Shino continued, beginning to pace in front of the file. "We will head northeast slowly while we are still in our own country, the Country of Fire. When we reach the borders into the lesser countries, and the Country of Lightning itself, we will move into formation and move quickly and defensively. By tomorrow night, the goal is to be within the Country of Lightning's borders and moving swiftly to the Hidden Village of Cloud. Meaning we will spend tonight in the Country of Fire, and move through the remainder of our country, the lesser countries between our Country of Fire and the Country of Lightning, and into the target Country by tomorrow night."

"Understood," everyone stated in unison, their voices losing the individual characteristics of their owners and becoming one: the voice of a team.

I'm on a team with Naruto-kun, Hinata thought with a smile as they broke attention and began shouldering their packs for the journey. The air smelt sweet again as she smiled, enjoying the soft light of early sunrise over the flowered trees. The group was silent for most of the morning, mainly because Hinata's normal team were in awkward states of mind and didn't want to talk, and Naruto and Sakura had little to talk about. As they walked on, however, conversation slowly bubbled up.

"And then the guy was like, 'You better break yourseeeeeeeelf,' and grabbed the other guy's wrist," Naruto said with a tired grin. "A great episode this week, I shoulda recorded it…"

"I missed it again!" Sakura said, exasperated. "Man, how am I ever going to be up on the times if I stop watching TV?"

"I missed it too," Hinata said softly, joining the conversation somewhat timidly. It felt awkward, because Shino and Kiba walked ahead, side by side. She had always stood between them, between her boys, her good friends. But Kiba was still growling and in desperate need of chocolate, in her opinion, and it was better to leave him alone to growl at Shino instead of her. "I was too tired last night."

"Naruto, the sleepyhead, stayed up too late watching it," Sakura said, twapping him lightly, "and missed his alarm, of course."

"Hey, hey, lay off…" he said with an embarrassed grin, "I was really tired! I'd been running round and fighting and watching the show and I didn't have any food in my apartment and-"

"Oi, oi, " Sakura said, cutting him off. She stepped in front of him and put on her best sarcastic Shikamaru impression, "Listen carefully, and you'll hear the sound of people not caring. Yeah…"

Hinata and Naruto laughed, though Naruto blushed slightly and Hinata had the urge to slap the girl. But she knew it was the mean teasing that could only be said between friends, and forgave her. Somewhat.

"If… If you needed some ramen," Hinata said quietly, "I've got some, you could have come down and asked…" She smiled, suddenly thinking about such an encounter.

Oh Naruto-kun, so nice to see you! Some ramen? Oh no, we can't have you eating instant ramen, it's not healthy! Come in, I'll take care of you! Wink!

Oh Hinata-san, your cooking is delicious! A Hyuuga secret recipe?

I'll never tell. Cute Smile! Some tea?

Wow, you're quite the homemaker! I wouldn't mind marrying a nice girl like you!

Oh Naruto-kun, you tease me so! Blush!

What a load of crap, she thought. I'd probably toss the best of my instant stuff at him and retreat…

"Oh, I didn't want to wake you, it was pretty late when I finally realized I was starving…" Naruto said with a soft smile. Hinata blushed and turned her eyes away as he looked at her. "You looked pretty tired last night, ya know, afterwards…"

"Since when did you become a gentleman?" Sakura said, twapping Naruto again. "You always end up begging me to buy you some stupid groceries in the middle of the night!"

They squabbled slightly, the kind of fight that only friends are allowed to have. The awful things mean nothing, and the outcome is forgotten thirty seconds later. Hinata simply walked next to them, thinking of that soft smile and those amazingly deep, blue eyes, and his hair as it swayed in the wind…

I didn't want to wake you, he had said. Does that mean he considered coming down and asking?

Does that mean he thought about me? she thought.

"Don't believe him, Hinata!" Sakura said.

"Eh?" Hinata had obviously missed whatever was going on.

"He's a total mess, that guy," Sakura said, taking Hinata aside in a conspiratorial manner. "You ever seen his room? Total mess."

Hinata blushed. "Ever… Eh? No, I haven't been in his room before…"

C'mon, join the banter! her stronger self yelled. Stop this blushing business!

Sakura stuck her tongue out at Naruto, who was desperately trying to figure out what was going on.

"Feh," Kiba said, groaning softly, speaking only loud enough that Shino could hear, "they're like cheeping chickens. Will those three ever shut up?"

Shino said nothing, and Kiba had to make do with a sympathetic growl from his mount, Akamaru.

"I mean, since when have they been close buddies?" he asked, trying to strike up a conversation with his mysterious pal. "They're all teasing each other and giggling like their back at the academy! It's annoying!"

"Why are you so jealous, Kiba?" Shino asked after a slight pause, his gaze never wavering from the road before him. "Usually, WE tease and joke and laugh like that."

"Shut up," Kiba growled. He said nothing more.

Soon the sun was at its peak, and Hinata could feel her stomach rumble within her. Even Sakura, who was constantly on a diet and supposedly never grew hungry, was beginning to show signs that she wanted to eat a cow. Naruto teased her for her loud, obnoxious, and unladylike stomach before she twapped him again, and he decided to join the guys up front.

"You sure do hit him a lot," Hinata said quietly. She hoped the dangerous edge in her voice was only audible in her own head. It seemed to just slip out.

Sakura laughed. "Well, I probably do. If I didn't though, he'd probably think I had a crush on him or something."

Hinata and Sakura laughed together. Hinata, of course simply went through the motions of laughter as her mind raced.

What the HELL does that mean! she thought, Do you or don't you? Argh!

"But Naruto is a good guy," Sakura continued, watching his back as he slipped his arms around Shino and Kiba's shoulders. "Big heart, lotsa energy…"

"And he's kind and gentle," Hinata said, smiling at her beloved as she watched Shino give him a look that could chill boiling water. "He's determined and he cares for everyone. He fights for the weak. Gives everyone the…. Well, the hug they need to see past their problems."

Sakura just looked at her, surprised and confused. After a moment, though, she smiled, and whispered, "Yeah, that's how it is."

Kiba growled loudly, and dashed up ahead, Akamaru barking as he bore his master upon his back. "I'm going ahead to find somewhere to eat," Kiba said, looking slightly frustrated at his new team. "I'll report back if I find something, sir."

"Do not fail in this mission," Shino said seriously. "Failure is not an option."

Kiba grinned his usual determined grin and laughed. Except, to Hinata, something was wrong. His face seemed to make the right muscle movements, but his eyes were the same as when he had broken into her apartment this morning. Betrayal, frustration, annoyance, they all seemed to swirl together in those doglike eyes. Akamaru barked once and they were gone.

The team walked on, talking a bit less, until Kiba and Akamaru pounced into view together. "Food!" he shouted, "Glorious food! Just up ahead a little bit."

"I'm starved!" Sakura yelled. Hinata agreed and Naruto and Shino simply nodded.

"Good job Kiba," Shino said.

Hinata laughed and patted Akamaru on the head. "You two get gold stars, neh?" she said, joking with her friends. Kiba's smile extended only to his lips, his eyes unchanged. Hinata just stared into them as everyone began to walk past them, up the path.

"Why?" Hinata whispered. "Why're you looking at me like that, Kiba?" Her eyes narrowed slightly as she looked up into his face. "Why am I having such a hard time talking to my friend?"

The faint footsteps of the group leaving them behind were the only sounds to break the silence as they stared at one another. Kiba slowly let his grin fall, and his face seemed to match his eyes. There he is, Hinata thought, there is the Kiba I know, with his red streaks and his primal eyes, and his emotions consistent throughout his body language.

"Friends," he whispered angrily. He barked slightly to Akamaru, who turned and took off down the path.

Come back her you cowards! Hinata thought. She wanted to scream, to shout at him, to just find a way to release all this anger welling up inside. What the hell do you mean, saying 'Friends' and just taking off! Grow up, dammit!

STOP!

Hinata's thoughts fell silent as she seethed, watching Kiba's back disappear around the bend. I am NOT like this, she thought. I am NOT someone who blows up like this! And I refuse to become that.

A blonde head appeared from around the bend, a worried face attached to it, looking at her in concern with deep blue eyes.

"Hinata-san?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm…. I'm coming, Naruto," she said, sighing and shaking her head. Hinata jogged along and halted next to Naruto, who seemed to grin from ear to ear. Hinata saw it, and blushed slightly, though trying to push those instincts aside. "What… What?" she asked.

"You dropped the silly honorific," he said, smiling. "I dunno, it feels better to just be Naruto, dattebayo."

I did! she thought. Oh no! I… wait, he prefers that?

"Do you know what I mean?" he asked.

Hinata smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean." Her mind flashed back to all the times Neji had used Hinata-sama as an insult, as if the honorific were simply vile and deserved to be spat out. There was a time where she hated being Hyuuga heir, before Neji seemed to come to respect her. She wanted to be normal, not special. She wanted to be seen as an equal, not a begrudging higher-up.

They walked together in silence for about twenty feet until they rounded another corner and the trees gave way to a small restaurant, steam rising from a small smokestack.

"Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted, rushing on ahead towards the smell of food, and Hinata laughed inside. I don't even think he knows what it means anymore, she thought, he just uses it for everything, even as its own complete sentence. Oh Naruto, you and your charms.

The entire team stood in front of the small stand, which turned out to sell specialty ramen. It was ordinary, much like other ramen stands, but there was a large blackboard in front, just before the curtain. It proclaimed to all who could see the specials for today, Miso Pork Ramen, and a Quote of the day: "If you eat the poison, you might as well eat the plate."

"But… plates don't taste good," Naruto said, laughing.

"Does anyone else think putting that there would deter customers?" Sakura asked, staring up at the strange sign.

"I'm starving," Kiba growled, "I think I'll eat the poison AND the plate."

Lunch was uneventful; everyone simply ordered the special and ate their fill, making small talk. Hinata and Kiba found themselves on opposite ends, and refused to meet each other's eyes while the conversation, mainly Sakura, Naruto, and the cook, buzzed around them. Soon, they paid and thanked the chef, and were on there way.

The rest of the day was equally uneventful, as they passed through a few small villages and rice fields making more small talk or simply hiking on in silence. The sun began to set, coloring the few clouds in the sky an orange rose color, casting soft and fuzzy shadows. Sakura moved from the back to the front and attempted to pet an annoyed Akamaru.

"That crazy girl," Naruto said, "she's totally not girly at all."

Hinata giggled, unsure where this was going. "Is that a bad thing?" she asked.

Naruto shook his head. "No, I don't think most kunoichi have time to be girly the way normal people do. I mean, most girls make themselves look pretty, but Sakura… well, she's a bit of a tomboy."

Hinata walked beside him in confusion, and decided that, if she had no idea what he meant, it was best not to approach the subject. So she deftly changed it.

"Hey, you said you prefer being addressed without honorifics," Hinata stated. Naruto nodded. "Then why do you call me… Hinata-chan?"

Naruto blushed slightly. "Well, I didn't know if… well, you know, most people hate being called just their name. I didn't know if… you didn't mind…" he finished, his voice full of uncertainty. "Do you want me to call you Hinata-san?"

"Hinata is just fine, Naruto-k… Naruto," she said. A Naruto brand grin spread across his face.

"Break for camp, we're resting for the night," Shino called out.

"Aw, and I never got to ride him," Sakura said. "C'mon, Kiba, just once? All Naruto ever summons are those talking frogs, and they're no fun to hang with."

"Akamaru is NOT here for your enjoyment, kunoichi," Kiba said. Akamaru barked in agreement. Hinata sighed and pulled Sakura away by the arm.

"Let's just set up our tent," she said, "Kiba doesn't like people who pester him about his dog unless they're cute little kids."

"Oh. I'm not a cute little kid," Sakura realized, dropping her pack and pulling out the tent poles. She sounded disappointed.

"Nope," agreed Hinata. "Don't bother him about it." They pitched the tent in relative silence, crawling inside to organize their blankets as the sun's final rays of light left the sky a slowly darkening navy blue. Hinata rolled out her blanket and lay on her back, resting her eyes for a second. Her mind was trying to make sense of everything that was going on.

I've got no idea what Kiba's problem is, she thought, I don't understand if Sakura likes Naruto or not, and I can't tell if Naruto and Sakura are friends or… if he wants to be more than just friends… And I've got to remember to drop honorific when talking to Naruto and remember to act like a normal person.

Well, act bushy when you're alone, she thought with a smile.

Nothing wrong with that I suppose, she concurred. What an eventful day.

Sakura spread her blankets and pulled off her shirt, rummaging through her bag. "I sure hope there's a stream or a waterfall or something around her," she said, pulling on a looser, more comfortable nightshirt. "I'd love to take a bath, or at least just wash my feet…"

Hinata moaned in agreement as she pulled her pack to her and pulled out her pajamas. They were just a simple set of sleep-pants and a fluffy button-down sleep-shirt, but she had always felt comfortable in them. Their lavender color reminded her of her father's eyes, back when he looked at her when she was very young and hadn't shown herself to be weaker than Neji. And the orchid pattern on them made her feel young and cute again, not like a trained ANBU killing machine.

"Those are cute," Sakura said, pulling on a pair of fresh underwear and some shorts.

"Thanks," Hinata answered, pulling her own clothes off and slipping into the warm pajamas. Again, she smiled and lay back.

Don't get me wrong, she thought to herself, sighing in comfort. I would never quit being a ninja. It's been my dream forever, but sometimes, it is good to feel simple and clean, and think about comfort as opposed to missions and jutsus.

"You think the boys are asleep yet?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto, maybe," Hinata said with a laugh. "Kiba and Shino don't fall asleep quickly; they're usually bickering over who the leader of the group is, or asking questions what its like to live with weird animals all the time."

The boys were not asleep. Shino and Kiba were silent as Naruto helped them pitch the tent. "And man, it was crazy, he was all like, 'You better break yourseeeeeeeeelf!' and-"

Kiba cut him off with a growl and disappeared into the newly erected tent, violently spreading his blanket. Shino squeezed his shoulder and gave him a stern look. Kiba growled again and pulled his shoulder away, lying down on his blanket and shutting his eyes.

Naruto suddenly knew something was up. Kiba was more than just his growling, moody self, and so the blonde boy simply shut his mouth, something he had not learned to do until recently. Shino sighed and spread out his own stuff between the two, and resigned himself to a tense sleep that night.

Naruto pulled off his shirt and pants, slipping into a pair of sleep pants and his special sleeping cap. Kiba gave him a disdainful look and turned away. "You still wear that?" Kiba asked.

"I've always slept well in it," Naruto responded, confused, "so why not?" There was a pause as Kiba made a "Feh!" sound again. "Hinata said she thought it was cute, once," Naruto said, defending his silly hat, "And so did-"

"Hinata?" Kiba suddenly sat up, glaring at Naruto's surprised blue eyes. "What did you call her!"

"Wha? I called her Hinata, she said she didn't like the honori-"

"Temee!" Kiba barked, baring his teeth in an angry snarl. "YOU don't get to call her that! What's your relationship with Hinata!"

Naruto blinked in surprise and was silent for a moment. "Kiba?" he said, uncertain. Why was… why was he going berserk? "Me and Hinata? We're-"

"What were you two doing last night!" Kiba screamed in rage, "How come your scent was ALL OVER HER!"

Naruto stuttered in confusion. "Last night? Dammit, Kiba, we were training! We fought! It's… it's nothing like-"

"I know you didn't do anything like that, I woulda smelt it! So WHAT DID YOU DO!"

Naruto glared angrily at Kiba, and bared his own teeth. "I already said we were training! We were fighting! She taught me some stuff, I taught her some stuff! Training, dattebayo!"

Kiba's muscles twitched. Shino sat up and turned to Kiba, beginning to say, "Kiba, that's enough." He barely was able to say Kiba's name before Kiba's fist connected with the side of his head, forcing him out of the way as he lunged at Naruto. The side of the tent gave way to Kiba's claws as he scratched at Naruto's chest, and punched him in the face. Naruto was shocked, and fought back, forcing a palm into Kiba's throat.

Hinata heard the scuffle and turned towards the Boy's tent. "Byakugan," she mumbled, cursed, and rolled out of the tent, rushing towards them.

"Holy…" Sakura began as she too moved from the Girl's tent to the sound of violence. Akamaru had joined the fray, adding his barks and growls and teeth to Kiba's, while Naruto seemed to hold back using anything dangerous on them. He seemed too confused at what was going on to fight effectively. Kiba had him on the ground, and lifted his fist to pound on his face again.

"STOP!"

Hinata's cry shook the trees and stopped the wind. Nothing dared to move as all eyes turned to her. It was not a scream of fear; it was not full of concern. It was full of rage and anger.

Kiba growled suddenly, and rolled off of Naruto, smearing a bit of his opponent's blood on his knuckles as he moved. Without a word, he turned and dashed off into the darkness, Akamaru close behind. Only Hinata's pale eyes could see the tears, tears that stank of shame and frustration, flow down his face, past his painted cheeks. A quick glance at Naruto told her he would live, and a feeling of anger forced her forward. With grace and speed rivaling that of Kiba's primeval strength, she followed in pursuit.

You had better run, she thought, I am going to—

It's Kiba, she quickly countered. He's been male PMSing all day. There has to be a reason.

The reason is you, she thought, and cursed.

Shino rose as Hinata disappeared into the darkness. "It's going to be a long night," he said.


	8. Chapter 8

"Momma, momma," Kiba said, pulling at his mother's jounin jacket. "Who is that?"

"Who?"

"That girl, on the slide, with the purply eyes! I think she's pretty!"

Kiba's mother smiled. "You like girls now, do you? No more cooties?"

"Yeah right, mom!" Kiba barked, "I'll bet she has crazy cooties! I just… prolly wouldn't mind 'em so much…" His cheeks turned a soft shade of pink which complemented his new, red fang marks.

Kiba's mother laughed and bopped him on the head. "You little tramp, you," she said, fuzzing his brown hair.

"Mom!" Kiba growled angrily, rolling away, "You're embarrassing me!" Suddenly, the wind blew, and the little girl with the purply eyes slid down the slide, smiling. Kiba closed his eyes and sniffed the air. "She smells good," he whispered.

"Go play, then!" his mom yelled, smiling as she swatted him towards the playground. "Go play!"

Kiba growled and ran towards the slide, climbing it quickly and sliding down with a high pitched howl of joy. The purply eyed girl sat at the bottom in the sand, building a sand mound.

"Puppy!" she said to him as he flopped onto the sand beside the slide. "You look like a puppy!"

Kiba looked around, and pointed to himself. "Me?"

"Puppy!" She smiled and tossed some sand at him.

"Hey!" Kiba snarled, rubbing the sand out of his hair. "Why'dja do that!"

Suddenly, the girl was quiet, and rolled onto her stomach, hiding behind her small mound of sand. Kiba instantly forgot about the sand she had thrown and hid behind her pile of sand as well, keeping low to the ground.

"What're we hiding from?" he whispered.

The girl only pointed a small finger to the road above. A small, blond-haired boy, very young, walked along the road, his fists in his short's pockets and a scowl on his face.

"Who… who is that, puppy-san?" she asked quietly, blushing slightly.

"Eh? That guy is… I dunno, I saw him around once." Kiba laughed. "He pulled a funny prank and…" his face fell, "nobody backed him up in the fight he caused…"

The girl seemed to sink a little lower into the sand, blushing deeply. "I…I like his hair," she said softly.

They watched him walk away, and Kiba noticed the boy's eyes never looked at the other kids his age playing on the playground. "I'm Kiba," Kiba said, as soon as the boy was out of view, "and I'm gonna be a ninja!" He stood and offered her his hand, which she accepted, smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Kiba-wanwan," she said. Her smile and her teasing caused his face to redden.

"I'm not a dog!" Kiba yelled, growling, "I'm a ninja!"

"Kiba-wanwan!" barked Kiba's mother with a grin, "Time to go home!"

Kiba groaned. "Mom," he whined, "you're no help at all…" He brushed himself off and gave a big grin to the small girl. "I'm a ninja, don't forget it!"

"Kiba-wanwan is a ninja," the girl repeated. She smiled and asked, "Kiba-wanwan is my friend?"

Kiba nodded. "Friends!"

-

Always friends, Kiba thought, wiping an angry tear away as he dashed through the forest, Akamaru close behind. He smudged some blood from his knuckles onto his cheek as he dodged branches.

"Kiba!" came a call from behind. It sounded like Hinata, but there was something in her voice… Something unmistakably wrong…

-

"Kiba!" Hinata called again. Her voice was dangerous, full of fury and anger and demanding an explanation. "KIBA!"

Her blood boiled and she gave herself up to the pent-up rage and barely contained feelings of frenzy that she had been silently battling with all day. The wind and stray leaves whipped at her face, and a few leaves became entangled in her long hair as it flowed out behind her. Fueled by the image of Naruto's beautiful yet confused eyes, his well-toned and bleeding chest, the bite mark on his arm, and the drop of blood on his precious, cute sleeping-cap, she tore through the trees after the boy and his dog.

Unforgivable! I'm going to kill him! she thought.

I'm not going to kill him, she thought, I'm only going to… maim him.

No, talk to him. Just figure out his freaking problem…

…Then maim him.

She flipped into the trees, cursing softly as her anger began to cloud the Byakugan's range. But she couldn't control herself, it was as if someone had taken the reins and was driving her forward with the whip of wrath. She felt like she was looking through a thin red haze, felt like her heart was burning, felt like a mere observer in her chase.

He had stopped, and stood alone at the base of a large tree. Hinata jumped lightly and landed softly on one knee, cracking the ground with the force of the chakra leaking from her body. She stood, glaring at him with her lavender eyes, no longer soft and shy, but hard.

"You owe me an explanation," she said quietly. Kiba took a step back, and suddenly whined, sitting down like… like a dog.

"Akamaru! Kai!" she mumbled, and the illusion was forced to end. The large dog sat before her, looking as if it were trying to decide whether to growl in aggression or move forward for an ear-scratching. Hinata answered the question swiftly, bopping him hard on the nose. Akamaru let out a yelp, and tried to move back. Hinata crouched and grabbed his head, forcing him to look into her eyes.

They glared for a second, and Akamaru struggled to pull away. His nose twitched as it sensed the anger Hinata felt toward herself for allowing her anger to cloud her mind, and for not recognizing Akamaru earlier. On top of that, he could plainly smell Kiba's fear and shame and anger half a mile away. The two most important humans in his life were the center of unfamiliar and downright chilling scents. Akamaru was confused.

"Take me to him," she commanded, and let him go. Akamaru wasted no time, and dashed off at full speed. Hinata made sure to stay right next to him, in arms reach, should she need to grab his tail and "convince" to lead her down the right path.

Hinata soon saw there was no need to doubt the huge dog. The trees began to thin as they came to the edge of the forest. Illuminated in the glow of the half-moon was a large rock, jutting out over the edge of a cliff and hanging above more trees. Atop the stone sat Kiba, his back to the forest, eyes turned upwards toward the moon. Hinata landed at the base of the rock, and watched as Akamaru passed her and bounded up the rock to his master. Akamaru sat at Kiba's side, nuzzling against him as if begging for forgiveness. Kiba patted his head and growled softly, his deep, gentle voice caught on the wind and carried to Hinata's ears.

"Akamaru is too trusting of those he cares about," Kiba called back, finally standing and turning to face her. That goes for both of us, he thought, smelling his loyal dog's confusion.

All calming effects of his soft voice had dissolved, and her anger burned again. "You owe me an explanation," she said, attempting the line again, staring up at her friend. "What is your problem!"

Kiba was silent, and turned to face the moonlight.

Hinata glared for a second, screamed in fury, and tore up the face of the rock. Kiba turned at the last second, his eyes wet with tears, a small, sad smile on his face as her fist connected with his painted cheeks. No chakra, no control, it had simply been an all-out strike without thought or strategy. Kiba offered no resistance, and smacked into the ground with a soft thud. Akamaru was instantly at his side, his muscles tensing as he prepared to strike. Kiba's hand softly bumped his paw, and a message seemed to pass between the two. Akamaru calmed, the scent of confusion rising in the air to all who were sensitive enough to smell it.

Hinata stared at Kiba's crumpled body, then back to her fist, which throbbed slightly in the pain you feel when you use bare-knuckled taijutsu. He stirred slightly, and rolled onto his back, exposing himself as he gasped for air. She was tempted to attack again, to use all her might and smash her fist into his chest, to feel the sickening crunch of his ribs…

No, it's Kiba, she thought. Calm down.

Kiba laughed sadly as he looked up at her, watching her fight with herself. "You ARE in there," he said. "I'm glad."

Hinata, pushing the fire back and away from her heart, knelt down next to him and grabbed his collar. "Why!" she yelled. "Why would you do such a thing?"

Kiba turned his head away, making that annoyed pout he made when he realized he was on the wrong side. "I didn't like the way he was talking about you."

Hinata slapped him and interlaced her fingers with a clump of his hair, forcing him to look into her eyes, "Don't look away," she said. "What'd he say!"

"I didn't like the way he said your name," Kiba said, emotionally holding his ground even as he had been physically defeated. He knew it was, of course, impossible to fight against her, even now. This wasn't sparring, it wasn't training, and it wasn't teasing. It was serious fist, tooth, and claw business. And he would never be able to bring himself to do something like that.

"Kiba!" she yelled angrily, slapping him again with the back of her hand, releasing a bit of chakra as she struck. She heard the satisfyingly soft grunt of pain, and tightly grabbed his hair again. "That's bullshit!"

"He called you Hinata! And he does NOT know you as…" As well as I do… "Know you enough to justify being so… so disgustingly comfortable speaking about you so casually! He has no right!"

"I told him to!"

Kiba growled and glared at her, ignoring the pain in his face as one of his chakra pores became swollen and closed off. His scalp screamed as she pulled his face closer to hers, her other hand tightly holding the scruff of his neck.

"What did you do with him?" Kiba asked quietly, gritting his teeth.

"I went and had lunch!" she yelled, "and then we fought and trained! He walked me home because I live ONE FLOOR DOWN from him! And then I shakily asked him to go on a real date sometime! Anything MORE you demand? I guess I could tell you our fight ended in a stalemate! I could tell you what kind of ramen we had, do you need that too!"

His eyes fell, his muscles untensed, and Hinata felt that she had won. Slowly, she let go of his hair and his neck, and moved a few feet away from him. Kiba simply laid back and stared at the sky, rubbing his neck and unzipping his hoodie. He lay there, panting, his ANBU chest armor open and exposed to the air. Hinata felt a twinge of guilt as her rage began to subside. This was her friend, her teammate, someone she had grown up with. She remembered the first time she met him, on a playground, so long ago.

And here he was now, his chest heaving up and down, his breathing heavy, his lip cut slightly, his knuckles tinged with dried blood droplets.

Look how far we've come, she thought bitterly, feeling ashamed.

"I just… feel like… I'm going to lose someone important to me," he said angrily, though Hinata could feel that the anger was not directed towards her. "It's… the pack," he finally said. "Its us, the rookie nine and team Gai. And we're so full of Alphas… and… Alpha males need Alpha females… Er, "

Hinata was silent, watching as Akamaru padded over to his master and licked his cheek. "Hinata, you… you're my alpha female," Kiba said, "You're not Naruto's; he doesn't care about you the way I do at all!"

"You had better not say Naruto was poaching on your territory," Hinata said with a dangerous tone.

"But that's the truth, isn't it?" he said quietly.

Hinata bristled, and glared. "You don't own me, Kiba!"

"No, you-"

The voice inside her seemed to growl and whisper, demanding that she attack, but she only yelled, "SHUT UP!"

"I don't mean I own you!" he screamed, his eyes tightly shut, sincerely wishing he wasn't on his back. "I mean… you're mine… to take care of. I don't own you, but you belong to me! You're my responsibility! You're my alpha! You're part of my pack!"

"Kiba," Hinata began, her voice a bit softer, simply annoyed, "I know how you feel about-"

"No you don't!" he suddenly yelled. "Oh Hinata-koishi, you have no idea…"

"Stop it, Kiba."

"No, I won't stop! It's my right! I love you!"

Silence.

It sounded weird the way he said it. It sounded… so very not tough-guy, and yet it was genuine. It sounded the same way Hinata imagined she would sound when she confessed to Naruto in her mind. It was the cliché, blatant, point-blank range shot to the heart. Kiba hated the way he sounded, the way his deep, growling voice seemed to lose its inherent confidence and sexiness. His voice became higher pitched, younger sounding, afraid even, and so he had searched for better ways to say it. But those three words could only be replaced with many more delicate words, something Kiba had no knowledge of. Perhaps a Shakespearean ninja would have more luck, turning twenty empty thees and thous and prithees into the same powerful and painful emotion Kiba felt when he said "I love you", but Kiba wasn't nearly that skilled with the manipulation of words. So he said it plain and simple, and hated himself for it.

Hinata would have been shocked, but she had heard it all before. She was suddenly a young sixteen-year-old, lonely because the one person she loved more than anything in the world refused to notice that every time he bumped into her, or got close to her, or said her name, or simply cursed at those who didn't understand true determination or had no idea what loneliness was, she turned bright red, or passed out, or ran away. The few times he had noticed, he was too dense to understand what it meant when she was red all over, or radiating heat.

She had been sitting underneath one of the few beautiful trees in the training forest, trying to figure out her life, sifting through her thoughts. She had been telling herself that if she just got stronger, or conquered her shyness, or became louder, or did her hair right, he would notice and instantly share her love, when she burst into tears. She had no idea how to get him to notice, because nothing had worked! Hinata hugged her knees close to her chest, and buried her face in them, trying to stop her heart from pounding, trying to think about something other than the love of her life. She hated herself for crying, it was so weak, but she just couldn't hold it in anymore.

It happened quickly, and yet, time seemed to slow to allow her to feel every sensation. She heard him softly sit down behind her, felt his arms reach forward and gently grab a hold of her body. She felt herself pulled back, slowly, gently, by strong arms, could feel the tension and the slight tremble of his arms against her body. She felt his chest upon her back, so warm and kind, and she was drawn to it, to try to dry the tears she couldn't help but cry. She was hugged tightly, his head placed upon her shoulder and his cheek against hers. He smelt tough, like a fighter should.

I was scared and alone and tired, Hinata thought, the memory filling her. She watched herself give in to the warmth that her friend provided, saw her face change from a grimace of heartache to a soft, contented smile. It was her friend, Kiba, so it was okay, right? It had just felt… right, right?

He whispered something in her ear, probably asking if she was alright now, Hinata couldn't remember. And everything from there was a blur. They had held hands, and hugged, and laughed, and talked, like normal couples, yet never once had they said they were "going out." They were simply together. Hinata saw it as they were friends. That was the only way she could justify the amount of emotion she had pulled from Kiba when they were together, how she could still tell herself she loved Naruto with a straight face. But…

Deep in her mind, Hinata knew she was using Kiba as a source of comfort, as simply a friend to help her through a hard time. Kiba gradually worked up his courage and began to say the things he truly felt to her. He called her Hinata-koishi, his loved one. She had never ever reciprocated, and began feeling ill at ease…

It had gone on for nearly a year, and Kiba had been kind to her.

They had had a fun night out on the town, which involved some serious shenanigans at a festival, but it had been okay. Kiba laughed loudly as they walked to the entrance of the Hyuuga complex, dragging their feet slightly.

Hinata was hurt by his laugh, because, amidst the crowd, she had seen Naruto. No only that, but he had waved to her, smiling widely. Her feelings didn't bubble up from the surface, because they had always been there, despite her appearance of affection towards Kiba. At that instant, Kiba had moved in front of her, and she suddenly realized that she felt nothing for Kiba in the way that she felt for the grinning yellow-haired weirdo and his gorgeous blue eyes. And it was wrong for her to lie to her best friend like this.

His contented laugh, the laugh that spoke of how happy he was with the one he truly loved, had stuck in her heart like a needle. She had led him on for far too long, justifying it as "we're just friends," but it had to stop.

She was three steps to safety, inside the complex, when he had hugged her from behind, and whispered, "Hey," gently in her ear, a slight growl in his voice. "Hinata-koishi…" Hinata felt herself turn and gently, reluctantly, hug him back. He smiled, and softly laid a hand underneath her chin, bringing her eyes to meet his.

"I love you, Hinata…"

God, he had good eyes, she had thought, sadness filling her. Strong and tough, yet so gentle and caring. Eyes that are about to fill with pain…

"I always have, Hinata-koishi…"

Kiba didn't notice her sadness, and slowly, slowly, his hand shaking, brought her chin closer to his face, brought her lips almost-

Hinata pulled away, and turned her back on him, taking the three steps into the compound. "I… I…" she stuttered. "I can't give my first kiss to you!"

Kiba was silent.

"Kiba… this isn't… working," she heard herself say. Byakugan…

She was glad he couldn't see her eyes, but had wished she had not looked at his. After thirty seconds, he simply laughed and nodded. "I see," he said. "Well, call me, we'll hang sometime… with Shino or someone, ya know?"

Hinata turned to face him, dropping the Byakugan. "Kiba, I had a lot of fun," she began. Her voice suddenly caught in her throat, and she choked.

"Yeah," he said, "So let's hang later. After the next mission?" But he didn't wait for a reply, just smiled that hollow smile and turned around. Hinata's eyes were drawn to her feet, a tear falling slowly down her cheek. He disappeared into the night, but not without saying, "I love you." His voice had been higher then as well. Hinata cried as she walked back to her room, and pulled out a letter she had not worked on for some time.

The memory faded. Hinata was brought to the here and now, where Kiba was looking at her with conflicted eyes.

"I don't love you," Hinata said. It was not an insult, it was simply a fact. "Not at all the way I feel towards Naruto."

"I know," Kiba spat bitterly, slowly standing with his back to her. Akamaru gazed up at his master, reading his face. "I get it. I'm not good enough."

"Kiba!" Hinata shouted angrily, commanding his attention. "Shut up. Don't do this."

Kiba slowly turned. "I don't even have a glimmer of a chance?" he asked, his voice so low it was almost a whisper, almost a whine. The way he asked sounded as if he knew the answer, but Kiba found he couldn't help but hold on to the smallest beam of light, the smallest shine of hope.

Hinata's heart panged with guilt for causing this pain for her friend as she said, in complete honesty, "No."

Silence.

"Kiba, you're going to need to find someone else t be your alpha," she said softly. "I can't belong to you the way you want me to."

Kiba slowly nodded, and wiped away the few tears that managed to leak out. Akamaru whined, looking up at Kiba, who simply gave him a pat on the head that communicated everything. Akamaru licked his master's hand and growled compassionately.

Kiba stepped towards Hinata, her body silhouetted against the moon. He softly put a hand on her shoulder and said, "If he does ANYthing to you, you let me know."

Hinata smiled. "Of course."

Very gently, he pulled her into a hug. Not a close, pressing hug, but the hug of someone who knows there is nothing left, and is gathering one final spark of warmth before venturing out into the cold.

"I will still love you," he whispered.

"I hope not," Hinata said. She was worried she would have to end the hug forcefully, but Kiba knew when enough was enough, and released her. She gave him a sad smile, which he returned.

There was nothing left to say, no words to scream, no blows to trade. They began walking back in silence. It was only then that Hinata realized that she had done everything in her cute pajamas, and her hair had become tangled slightly. She groaned, knowing that she would have to ask Sakura to help her brush it all out, she was much too tired to do it on her own.

Naruto was bandaged, a wrap around his chest and a bandage taped to his face, simply leaning against a tree as Hinata and Kiba approached from the darkness, Akamaru padding along behind. Shino was the first to notice them, but made no motion in greeting or rebuke.

Kiba walked up to Naruto, and laid a hand on his bare shoulder. Naruto slowly turned to face him, his eyes serious. For a moment, they seemed to stare into each other, saying everything with their eyes. Kiba bowed his head, and mumbled, "Gomen, Naruto-kun…"

Naruto softened. "Just Naruto, Kiba, you know that," he replied with a smile.

Kiba leaned in close, and whispered something, something inaudible to Hinata and the other onlookers. And then, he moved past Naruto, leaving him confused, but not unhappy. Kiba and Akamaru slipped into the tent.

That… He didn't even properly apologize! Hinata thought, something squeezing around her heart and driving anger to the surface for the umpteenth time tonight.

"Hinata."

Hinata blushed. It had been Naruto's voice beckoning her, and she turned to face him. He made a gesture with his head, nodding in the direction of the woods.

Hinata forgot her momentary spur of anger, and gathered her courage, repeating, "I will not faint, I will not faint," under her breath as she approached him. Without a word, he turned and began walking into the forest, his hair blowing slightly in the cool night breeze. Hinata couldn't help but continue to blush as she simply watched him.

What is wrong with me? she thought, It's like my emotions are at the extremes of each spectrum.

When they were safely out of earshot of the camp, Naruto turned, his face confused, yet serious.

"Hinata," he began, but was interrupted before he could get going.

Hinata was down on her knees, her head bent low, her eyes shut tightly.

"Please forgive Kiba," she asked, formally apologizing, "I know he didn't apologize properly, so I will apologize for him."

Naruto laughed slightly. "Mah? No, Hinata, its… its cool, I'm not mad at him or anything…"

"Even so," she began. Now it was her turn to be interrupted. Naruto reached down and took her hand, gently yet firmly pulling her to her feet. Hinata's pale lavender eyes were wide with surprise as she slowly lost her balance and fell into him. Her arms instinctively flung themselves about his neck, and his hands landed on her waist to steady her.

Time seemed to stop for a second, as they looked into each other's eyes, only for a second.

Those eyes, she whined in her head, quickly turning red.

She… she has very pretty eyes, Naruto thought, quickly turning red.

They jumped about three feet apart each, looking at the ground. Naruto gave a nervous laugh, trying to calm himself.

"I... guess I pulled too hard," he said, laughing a little too loudly.

Hinata regained her composure first, surprisingly enough. "It's… okay, ya know? Just an… accident, right?"

"Absolutely," he said, laughing and waving his hands. "I'd… Well, anyway…" Naruto cleared his throat and regaining his composure, "…this episode with Kiba started when I said something about… well, about YOU."

"I heard," was all Hinata could say, looking away.

"I don't really know what's going on," Naruto said gently, "And I probably wouldn't get it even if you tried to explain it. I know Kiba is protective of a lot of people, so… I dunno, this is probably not my business."

The wind rustled through the trees above them. Hinata slowly looked up, into his face.

"I just want to ask right now," he finally said, setting his serious eyes on her, "is there something you need to say to me?"

This… this is it! she thought. All I have to do is—

NOW! No, I'm not ready…

Just be casual!

But I don't feel casually towards him! I can't say it casually. It's not "like," its LOVE!

Say it.

I haven't proven myself strong enough at all yet! He'll think—

Since when does Naruto think? Say it!

Shut up! He's smarter than everyone thinks, and I know that, so there is NO way I would have thought that!

Either say it, or force him to the ground and show him.

I… I…

SAY IT, DAMMIT! Now is the best chance you are ever going to get!

"I…" love you…

Naruto waited expectantly.

"I…" LOVE YOU!

The wind blew her hair out behind her, tugged at her pajamas. Naruto's full attention was on the young woman in front of him, his complete focus on her down-turned eyes.

"I…" ABSO-TOTA-LUTELY LOVE YOU AND WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABIES! I WANT TO BE WITH YOU FOREVER!

Slowly she looked up and smiled, her eyes closed as she finally spoke a complete sentence.

"I've got nothing," she said with a laugh, "I don't really know why Kiba would freak… Over me… like that… Over anything you might have said. I don't really have any burning secret to reveal that would shed some light on this, either, so…"

Naruto laughed. "Oh, I'm sure you have some secrets, Hinata," he said, winking conspiratorially. "But I wouldn't expect you to tell me anything too deep, ya know? So, that's fine, this whole situation is over anyway. We'll just have to continue on the mission."

Hinata nodded, smiling. With only the light of the moon, Naruto could not see the hollowness of her smile, or the redness in her face, the fingernails that dug at the back of her already bandaged hand, holding herself back from confessing.

"Let's go back," Naruto said, yawning. "It's past my bedtime," he joked.

"No, you usually fall asleep in about half an hour," Hinata said, "If you're not watching TV."

Hinata's face paled as soon as the words were out of her mouth. Why did I say that? she thought. Why did I say that!

Naruto looked at her intently. "You're very mysterious," he whispered with a smile, "Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata laughed nervously.

"Just a lucky guess," she covered.

Naruto didn't seem convinced, but everything in his body, from his smile, to his eyes, to his bandaged but otherwise naked chest, told her he was interested and intrigued.

"Good night!" she said quickly, dashing into camp and into the Girl's tent, glowing with heat from her face and chest all the way.

Hinata was snuggled into her covers in no time flat, and tried to fall asleep to avoid Sakura's strange looks. The Medical-nin was packing up the last of her supplies again and getting ready for tomorrow.

Byakugan, Hinata thought, bright red with a smile on her face, her back to the other girl.

Shino sat on a stump, staring at the ground as Naruto walked up, staring at the Girl's tent.

"I never knew Hinata was so… weird," Naruto said, with a laugh.

"Bright red, hot enough to set the forest on fire had she touched it," Shino stated. "Naruto… What did you do?"

"Me? I didn't do anything! You think she's feeling okay?"

Hinata stifled a small giggle, trying to rein in the flood of emotions this tiring day had produced. Anger, rage, yet embarrassment, happiness, and… well, giggles. She had missed her golden window to confess. Yet, she had touched him, hugged him, even if it was an accident. It was a start, right? Better than this morning, right?

Me, Naruto? she thought. No, I feel fine… All things considered, I feel fine.


	9. Chapter 9

The fire crackled and sparked as the three masked shinobi dumped another log into the flames. They fed the fire's hunger with a few more twigs and sticks, and finally sat down, conjuring some stumps and mounds of earth to rest their weary bodies on. Their masks, laying beside them in the dirt, proclaimed that they were special forces, black ops ninjas, while their forehead protectors were reflected in the firelight, casting the faint shadow of their village symbol on the ground. The symbol appeared to be an M on its side.

"Why are we heading towards Cloud and not back in Grass, again? This mission just doesn't seem to make any sense to me," one asked. "We're not at war with them…"

"Assassination, moron," a female voice replied. "We get in, kill a missing nin, and get out."

"Seemed like a strange request," the third said, mumbling in a very young, male voice. "I don't like it either."

"Are you suggesting we go against orders, Captain?" the kunoichi asked.

The young voice laughed. "Not in the least, Vin. But this man must be very dangerous to the village to justify us coming all the way out here." He lay down on his small mound of dirt, forming a few handseals as grass sprung up around him, gently encircling him.

"The Bingo Book was very vague," the first voice said, filling the air with a deep tone that felt as though it should have resonated through the forest, but in reality was wispy and breathy. His shadow loomed out behind him, easily the largest of the three, as he leaned forward, closer to the fire and his Captain's resting form. "Captain, what do you know about this man?"

Vin seemed to lean in closer to the mound of young, soft grass as well, like a child eagerly awaiting a story. The Captain sighed, and sat up, facing his companions.

Vin was feigning childish again, her huge, bright orange eyes seeming to say, "So what's the story huh huh huh?!" a complete contrast to her sleek, feminine body. She wore a tight fitting, tan long sleeved shirt, her wire mesh armor fitting snuggle beneath it. Emblazoned on each sleeve was a twisting vine of thorny roses, the blossom extending onto her black gloves. Her shiny black hair seemed to catch the firelight and highlight it as it flowed down to her shoulder-blades. Her forehead protector was tied around her waist as a belt, which held up her forest green short-shorts, leaving her legs covered only by her sandals and shin armor. On her back rested her blade, the ninja-to nesting quietly in its sheath.

"He's a legend, almost," the Captain said, his voice hanging in the still night air. "A recent legend, but a legend nonetheless."

The Captain smiled, looking intently at his captive audience, his good friends whom he respected greatly. There were times in his life where he wondered whether or not he should have been a bard instead of a ninja. He was a magnificent storyteller.

He was also the youngest Special Ops ninja in the hidden village of Grass. His face was young, unscathed, and his hair was short and spiky. He wore a green T-shirt with a four- leafed clover on the back. On each petal was a red kunai. The Captain's pants were simply black jeans adorned with large chains, and he wore simple sandals upon his feet. His companions were at least two years his senior as he was barely seventeen. The boy prodigy of Grass, they had said, after watching him regrow an entire meadow after a brushfire. He disliked the attention. And yet he loved storytelling.

"His beginnings are shrouded in mystery," he began, his tone changing to fit the eerie subject matter. "Nobody knows for sure who he was before he became the Hidden Village of Cloud's top ninja, making Thunder Ops before he was old enough to reach the normal age of a Chuunin. His chakra output was amazing, and his creativity was unbeatable." The Captain paused for effect, letting his voice drift through their thoughts for a moment.

"And his determination…well, he man-hunted enemies until they were dead, regardless of how strong they were or how long it took him. His resolve was terrifying." The Captain paused again. "Of course, the world had seen geniuses of his caliber before. He was nothing too special… until…"

Another Pause.

"What?" Vin asked. "What happened?"

The Captain smiled. "It's rumored that he began creating techniques that could only be considered… unnatural."

"Unnatural… how?" the deep yet breathy voice asked.

"When his superiors examined the bodies he brought back from his missions, they found two consistent traits," The Captain said, holding up his fist. He flicked his index finger up as he continued with, "One: there were always bite marks over major chakra arteries. And two," he flicked a second finger up, "all his defeated foes were devoid of chakra."

Silence hung in the air, interrupted only by the ominous crackling of the fire and the deafening silence of the still night atmosphere.

"No… chakra?"

"But EVERYONE has chakra in them, even if they can't use it!" Vin protested. "It doesn't just dissipate when you die, that takes years…"

The Captain smiled evilly, reveling in the ghost-storyesque nature of his tale. "That's just what they say," he said simply. "Time passed, and he rose in rank, becoming next in line to succeed the Raikage, should something have happened to him. Until, of course, that day…"

"Cut it out, Captain," the deep voice complained. "We want the facts, not dramatic reveals."

"Quiet, Morimaru!" Vin snapped.

The Captain could see Morimaru's huge bulk cringe, like a puppy being chastised. It was no secret the big lug had a huge crush on Vin. The man was 6'5'' and built like a brick wall, but was a total softie, and the Captain knew it. Morimaru shrank back into his large, dark green cloak, clenching his huge fists. Beneath the cloak, he wore only his wire mesh armor. Around his neck was a thick, black collar, with red seals carved into it. He wore baggy black hakama pants, his forehead protector sewn into the fabric above his left thigh. At his side was the large katana he carried, preferring its strength to the short, straight standard-issue ninja-to.

The Captain smiled as he continued.

"Mind you, this is all probably just a rumor. They say there was a disturbance in the waters near the Country of Lightning's port cities, and he was sent to investigate. From there, the facts are sketchy at best. It is said that as he walked out onto the waters to escort a merchant ship out of the harbor, three giant fins rose out of the water behind him, and a demon surfaced."

Yet another dramatic pause. Morimaru and Vin's faces paled at the mention of a demon animal. Priceless. The Captain suppressed the urge to chuckle.

"Demon?" Vin asked softly.

"A three-finned shark."

The Captain smiled. His companions, though battle-hardened jounins, trembled in fear. Only Kage material could bring down a demon.

"The ship was destroyed in the resulting battle. The man fought with amazing skill and power, but was driven to the brink of defeat by the demonic shark. In a final act of desperation, he dove underwater and miraculously mounted the shark, biting into a major artery. He floated to the surface, and witnesses swear that the shark's carcass seemed to dissolve into a red mist, which he sucked in and swallowed. Suddenly, he writhed in pain and almost sunk into the water again, until he formed a complex series of handseals and forced the technique upon himself. Lightning seemed to explode from the strike, forming a seal around his stomach. Then, he simply walked back to shore and killed everyone."

Morimaru and Vin were silent. The nonchalant tone the Captain had used with that last part unnerved them.

"Everyone?"

An evil grin spread itself across the young Captain's face. "Their bodies all bore bite marks, and were found chakraless. The town simply dripped in blood, and one need only follow the path of broken, empty bodies to see the direction he had gone. From there, he returned to the Hidden Village of Cloud, killed the current Raikage, and disappeared. It is rumored that he wanders the world with a deck of cards. Each card has a different powerful Ninja on it, and he simply draws from the deck and pursues that person until their bodies are found dead and chakraless."

"Everyone died, right? Everyone in that city?" asked Vin skeptically. "Then where did the story come from?"

The Captain paused. "Well," he said, rubbing the back of his head, "it's just a rumor…"

The tension slowly released as everyone laughed nervously. "You're such a talespinner, Captain," Morimaru said.

"But if it were true," Vin said, "we're going up against some kind of chakra vampire?"

The dead air filled with an overpowering feeling of hunger as a chuckle drifted on the wind from the trees above. "Not really a vampire," a raspy voice said, "More like a chakra cannibal…"

The owner of the voice fell from the trees above the team, and landed in their fire, scattering embers on impact. The three Shinobi rolled backwards, their hands flashing to their blades. The figure stood, his face obscured by shadow. He crushed the embers beneath his feet and laughed again.

"Honestly, you three won't make much of a meal," he said, "But since you're looking for me, we might as well settle it now."

Morimaru struck first. His katana flashed in the dead firelight as he dashed forward, pulling it from it's sheath. The blade only cut air. His opponent grinned, his smile of malice filled with sharp teeth, and swung his foot in a quick arc. There was a soft thunk as his wooden sandals connected with the side of Morimaru's head, sending him flying away, the light beginning to leave his eyes.

Vines began to coil up from the ground around the attacker's feet. The Captain concentrated on the split-second of distraction he had, and tightened the vines.

Too late! Damn!

If only I had been watching more carefully, the Captain thought. If only I hadn't been staring into the heart of the small fire we had built, my night vision wouldn't be screwed to hell and back. I'd be able to f—

The target had moved away from the Captain's vines with blinding speed. Before the Captain had time to counter, the target was flipping forward towards him. As the enemy flipped, he extended his leg, and attempted to slam his heel into the Captain's forehead.

He's fast, the Captain thought as he was barely able to put up his arms in time to block the attack. Even through his armguards, the blow rocked his forearms, threatening to break them. Before he could react, his opponent had used his arms as a springboard and launched himself up into the air. For a brief second, his massive body was silhouetted against the light of the moon.

Oh shit, thought the Captain.

"Vin! Move!"

Again, too late. The man fell with amazing speed, and caught Vin before she could fight back. He slammed into her, forcing her to the ground, and held her there for just a second, pressing his body against her own, reveling in the fear in her eyes.

"Let's see how you taste…" he said softly by her ear, and gave it a tentative lick. The whisper floated on the still air as the forest seemed to hold its breath.

Vin's last feelings were his impossibly sharp teeth biting into her neck, and her energy slowly leaving her, transferring into him. With a painful moan, she closed her eyes, and died.

"BASTARD!" Morimaru screamed. He picked himself up as fast as he could, breaking his left arm in the progress, and began forming seals. The Captain watched in horror as the enemy completely disregarded Morimaru, and kissed Vin's lips, drawing out a thin, blue mist.

"You bastard…" Morimaru muttered as a shaky fist reached up to his black collar and ripped it off. The seals began to glow a bloody red, and seemed to rise into the air like demonic butterflies. Morimaru's veins began to light up, brightness emanating from him as he began to run forward, blood streaming from his eyes and ears.

He's using the suicide technique! the Captain realized. "Morimaru! No!"

"I must avenge Vin!" Morimaru screamed.

The missing nin licked Vin's cheek once more before performing two jutsus simultaneously, forming one handed seals in rapid succession. He forced his arms out, and the Captain flipped sideways to avoid the thunderbolt that crackled through the air from his enemy's palms.

The Captain blanched as he heard the sickening snap. The enemy had one hand on Morimaru's face and the other in the small of his back, and had folded him backwards, shattering his spine. Morimaru gurgled slightly, his body gleaming from the inside.

"Burn in hell," he muttered haltingly. Morimaru's body seemed to intensify, with each vein clearly visible through his pale skin, the glow reaching its apex.

Silence suddenly filled the air. The murderer did not run, did not move, but spoke words that chilled the Captain's soul.

"Ittadakimasu."

Just as Morimaru should have exploded, his intended victim sunk his teeth into his neck. Morimaru tried to scream, but found all his energy being consumed. Chakra leaked out with an anticlimactic sizzle, and vanished inside his enemy. The Captain watched in horror as Morimaru's glow faded, and he was forced lifeless to the ground.

"Hnnnn…" the man said, inhaling the blue mist that rose from Morimaru's body. With a sigh, he exhaled in a sinister, "jaaaaaaah…" sound. His eyes turned towards the Captain.

Huge, the Captain thought. His eyes are huge, and he never seems to blink. He looks pale in the moonlight, his teeth many and sharp in that cruel grin. The same grin and eyes portrayed in the Bingo Book.

"Yasukana," the Captain said, trying hard to force deadly resolve into his voice to replace the inherent fear, "You have killed my squad and my friends. I can never forgive you."

"Ooh, finally. A challenging fight," Yasukana said, straightening his wide brimmed straw hat, and shuffling his feet, the wooden sandals clacking against a rock. For the first time, the Captain had a chance to properly look at his enemy. Yasukana stood nearly seven feet tall, and wore a loose, white haori adorned with, suprisingly enough, cherry blossoms, with black hakama pants. Across Yasukana's back was a large, sheathed sword nearly six feet long, unlike anything the Captain had ever seen. The loose fabric seemed pale in the moonlight, and billowed slightly in the light wind, along with his long black hair.

Yasukana took a step forward. In the moonlight, the Captain saw the metal forehead protector glint. It proclaimed he was from the hidden village of Cloud, or rather, had been. A long diagonal slash had gouged the metal surface.

Yasukana stared unrelentingly as the Captain paused for a second, stunned by the nearly palpable killing intent in the air. He couldn't tell if it came from Yasukana or from himself, but it unnerved him nonetheless.

The Captain began to plan his next move, but Yasukana struck first. Again he formed one handed seals with his left hand and reached into his haori with the other. A second later, as the Captain side-stepped the bolt, Yasukana laughed, a disturbing sound, his voice coming from behind the Captain.

He rode the lightening! the Captain realized. The Captain's blade swung as he spun and parriedYasukana's attack. The ninja-to clanged against Yasukana's kunai. The force of the strike pushed the Captain back against a tree.

"Draw your sword, bastard!" he screamed at the grinning madman. "Take me seriously, dammit!"

Yasukana said nothing as he struck again, dashing forward. This time, however, the Captain did not parry. He closed his eyes and focused as his opponent approached. There was a heavy thunk as Yasukana's attack struck the tree, the Captain nowhere to be found.

"You're from Grass," Yasukana thought aloud, "So… tree morphing technique?"

The Captain silently emerged from a branch above Yasukana, hanging upside down just behind the huge, murderous monstrosity, morphed into the tree from his waist down. The Captain steadied himself and swung his sword.

The slash should have decapitated Yasukana, but in a flash of electricity, Yasukana had dodged, and drawn his huge sword. It was a simple long, straight sword, curving only at the tip, the blade about four inches wide. With his initial strike, he cut the branch the Captain was half-dangling from. The Captain uttered a curse and dodged, slipping inside the main trunk of the tree. Yasukana laughed and swung again, slicing the tree in half. His fist struck the trunk, knocking it to the ground.

The Captain could only run. As the tree fell, he dove out and away, slipping inside another tree before he could hit the ground. Yasukana never gave him enough time to manipulate the tree and attack. Again Yasukana struck, cleaving the trunk in two, and gain, the Captain flung himself from the slowly falling trunk.

Yasukana met him in midair, and slashed at him again. The Captain blocked, and caught the nearest branch, swinging himself up and inside the tree. Yasukana landed and stood on the trunk of another tree, grinning in manic glee as he launched himself away, towards the Captain's hiding spot. The Captain dove from the tree, muttering an apology to the plant as he activated the explosive tag. The tree exploded just as Yasukana hacked it in two. The Captain saw a vague flash of electricity and a bolt rocket away from the explosion towards him.

There was a subtle clinking sound as the Captain unhinged the chains from his jeans and wrapped them effortlessly around his forearms. The metallic whip cracked through the air, and the bladed chains had swung out and tightened around a tree branch. The Captain's momentum carried him through the air, changing direction in midair. The bolt of electricity just grazed him as he swung up into the air and released the chain's hold on the wood.

For a moment, he felt as if he were flying, and wished he wasn't in a life or death struggle for vengeance. It would have been a calming, fun moment. But all too soon it was over, and the Captain was forced to land and dive back to the forest floor as Yasukana attacked again.

All he could do was run and dodge. Yasukana attacked like a demon, never tiring, never slowing. It was all the Captain could do to morph inside and move through trees, and wrap his chains around branches and trunks, changing his direction just in the nick of time. He was out-classed. Maybe, if he had his squad with him, working at their fullest potential, and they had gotten the drop on him, Maybe then they would have stood a chance.

The Captain ran up a tree as Yasukana cut it in half, and chased him up the slowly falling trunk. The Captain turned and ducked, avoiding his opponent's huge sword, and swept him with his right leg. Yasukana flipped backwards along the tree in a gravity-defying handspring.

Perfect, the Captain thought, grinning.

As Yasukana dodged, the Captain kicked off from the tree and began to fall past him towards the ground. His arms whipped out and his chains cracked in the air as they wrapped themselves around Yasukana's neck and pulled him down. The Captain heard the satisfying crack in his opponent's neck as the bone broke. As they neared the ground, the Captain swung the chains down, forcing Yasukana beneath him. The ground shook as the pair hit the ground, and the Captain yanked back on the chains, severing Yasukana's head from his neck. In a swift, fluid motion, he also brought his hands behind his back to the clover pattern on his shirt. As he pushed chakra into it, the kunai on the petals became real, and fell lightly into his hands.

A split second later, they were buried in Yasukana's back causing his body to burn as the Captain flipped away, triumphant. He had done it! Killed the Demon Eater, fulfilled the mission, avenged his squa—

In a puff of smoke, the burning, headless body of Yasukana was replaced with a smoldering log with two kunai stuck deep in the wood.

No…

Flash.

The Captain saw the lightning just in time to raise his sword in a haphazard block. The clumsy move saved his life, as Yasukana, unscathed and grinning as madly as ever, emerged from the crackling electricity with a ferocious swing. Yasukana's huge sword struck the flat of the Captain's blade, snapping it in two and thrusting the Captain back, uncontrolled, into another tree. This time, however, the Captain was unprepared. He had used too much chakra, had been too surprised and stunned by the force of the attack to meld into the tree or change direction and swing away with his chains, and felt his back crack uncomfortably as he struck the trunk.

The ground rushed up to meet the Captain's falling body. He expected Yasukana's blade to cut him in two before he hit the ground, but, as far as he could tell, Yasukana had not moved. He loosened up as he fell, and was able to roll slightly on his back, sucking wind.

Yasukana's footsteps seemed to reverberate through the ground as he finally began stalking towards the Captain. He was upon him, and there was nothing the Captain could do.

I'm dead, he thought bitterly. We failed.

Yasukana crouched down and leaned in close to the Captain's face. The grin was gone, replaced by an even more terrifying seriousness. The Captain waited for the teeth, for the feelings of life to leave him, but it did not come. Nothing happened. Yasukana only stared intently at him. With a quick motion, Yasukana's eyes never leaving the Captain's face, Yasukana reached into his robes and pulled out a deck of cards. He flicked out a card portraying a ninja with glasses and a smug grin, and held it in front of the Captain's face.

"Is this you?" Yasukana asked.

The Captain blinked. "What?"

Yasukana waited patiently for an answer.

"N…no, that's not me."

"Dammit, I did it again." Yasukana stood, and returned his sword to the sheath on his back. "But, then again, you ARE strong enough to warrant a card…" The huge man put a hand inside another hidden pocket in his robes, and pulled out a blank card. Slowly, ink seemed to soak into existence, and a portrait of the Captain stared back at Yasukana.

"Okay, you're in the deck now. Sorry for all the trouble. Seems you guys couldn't really kill me anyway." And with that, Yasukana vanished into the trees, leaving a hint of electricity in the air. The Captain just lay dumbfounded on the ground.

Seventy-five miles away, Shino sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.


	10. Chapter 10

nata wasn't sure how she had suddenly appeared in the forest wearing only a silky, almost too small nightgown, but found the abundance of Naruto around her very enjoyable. He moved towards her in the dark, his orange and black jacket open, his eyes serious. She was tempted to look away, to blush, to play submissive, but decided, no, not this time. She would embrace his closeness.

Which is exactly what she did, Or, tried to, but Naruto beat her to it. With stunning speed, he had her in his arms, held close against his chest. She blushed, reveling in his warmth, but Naruto did not stop there. A second later, he had pushed her back against a tree, and was pressing his body against hers.

"Hinata," he whispered heavily. She chanced a glance into his eyes and saw that they seemed glossed over, distant. It was as if he was thinking about one thing, and one thing alone. Hinata could guess what was on his mind, and she liked it.

Without warning, Naruto delved into her neck, kissing, licking, biting, suckling slightly. Hinata couldn't suppress the whine that seemed to rise out of her as she lifted her head, allowing him easier access to more of her sensitive skin. It felt so good, having him so close, lightly kissing her neck, biting almost too hard…

"Narutoooo…" The sound was soft and long, expressing everything she was feeling, physical and emotional.

Her body became warm, her skin flushed and pinked, and it was as if his red chakra was surrounding her, consuming her, leaking into her, filling her.

She managed to slip his jacket off through closed eyes, and felt his grip on her waist tighten as he pressed his body harder against her. Her hand traveled up beneath his shirt, lightly touching his muscled abs. His skin was so warm, she could feel the heat rising off of him, he was so close… so close…

Again she chanced a look, but was astonished to see Shino watching them, his mouth opening and closing as if he were trying to say something but couldn't find the right words.

Hinata cursed, trying to move away from Naruto in embarrassment, but Naruto was too lost in passion to let her move.

"Ah!" she cried, blushing furiously, "No! Ah! Stop! Wait!"

"I'm… sorry to interrupt," Shino began slowly, "but I need you to wake up now, Hinata."

The world seemed to drip upwards into an inky blackness, and Hinata found her eyes opening to a harsh, Narutoless reality. She irritably brushed the beetle from her forehead, and glared at the tent wall.

Damn you, Shino, she thought. It was such a good dream, too.

Silently, so as not to wake the Sakura that slumbered beside her, she crawled out of her sleeping bag and opened the tent door. Instantly she closed it, shivering from the cold breeze. Why was Shino making her get up so early? Why did she have to leave her warm sleeping bag? Why did he have to see THAT, of all things?!

She grabbed her hoodie and violently forced her arms through the sleeves, pulling the hood over her head as its warmth slowly engulfed her.

Okay, what do you want? she thought as she opened the tent flap and rolled into the night air. Her bare feet numbed as she walked across a soft bed of pine needles towards the Boy's tent, an irritated scowl gilding her face.

Shino appeared from behind a tree, his arms folded and his sunglasses pointed at the ground.

"That was unfair," Hinata said, placing her hands on her hips. "There has to be another way to wake people up, Shino. Messenger bugs that can… can… mind-jack are… Well, it's just not fair."

"I'm sorry," he said, in that calm, emotionless voice, "I honestly didn't know you and Naruto were… how should I say… having a moment."

Hinata blushed and looked away. "I'm human!" she said, her voice rising slightly in pitch, "it's natural for people to think about… s-stuff like… you know… It was a dream, okay? And it's not like I can control what I dream! And… everybody has those… kinds of dreams… and…" Her voice seemed to die, trailing off into nothingness.

"It's not like I've done anything wrong," she finally grumbled.

Shino smirked. "Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?"

Hinata wanted to disappear and just blush it all out. Maybe even poke her index fingers together. A warm, blushing purge would do the trick. But first, she wanted to kill Shino.

"Watch it," she said dangerously. "It's MY privacy, Shino."

"Hinata," he said, becoming icily serious again, "would I have gone to such drastic measures to wake you up if it wasn't of the utmost importance?"

I don't care, she thought, you've pissed me off again. I went to bed in a good, giggly mood, and now I'm angry ag—

Good grief, not again, she thought, cutting herself off. What is WRONG with me?!

Hinata sighed and rubbed her forehead. She wanted this insanity to just end, it waas frustrating her. Shino saw it.

"What's this all about, anyway?" she asked, slowly forgiving him.

"We must wait for our other companion," Shino answered cryptically as he looked up into Hinata's pale lavender eyes, the equally pale moonlight glinting off his shades.

"Okay, I'm up, Shino," Sakura said, rubbing her eyes as she slowly approached her teammates. "What's going on so… so early in the morning?"

Shino's getting desperate, she thought. The only thing Sakura was good for was whining.

Sakura shivered as she stood next to Hinata. "It's… wow, a LOT colder than I thought it would be," she said, smiling slightly.

Whine whine whine WHINE! You worthless little girl, you're good for NOTHING! Hinata couldn't help the thought.

No, no, stop it STOP IT. Hinata, you're acting crazy. Sakura is a good ninja. And Shino knows what he's doing. She's definitely good for… at least something.

Yeah, like being a bi-

STOP IT!

Shino crossed his arms and finally began. "Short version: there's an S-Ranked missing nin in our path about seventy-five miles from here, or was about an hour ago. I heard it from some passing butterflies fleeing for their lives."

Hinata regained her composure in time to ask, "Butterflies?"

"Their lament was particularly tragic," Shino said, bowing his head. "They were watching over a cocoon, but this missing nin gave off such powerful chakra, they had to flee, and didn't stop until they met one of my hive-networkers."

Sakura and Hinata exchanged looks. Shino's voice seemed to drip with sadness, but it was as if he was speaking a language that only he could understand, and it was moving him to tears, if he even had tear ducts.

Probably clogged with bugs, Hinata thought.

"Why're you telling us?" Sakura asked.

"Honestly, you two are the most responsible of our teammates. Naruto would want to fight him and Kiba… Kiba's sulking in his sleep. He's whining. In his sleep. It's driving me insane. So he's right out. You two are the only sane ones here."

His sunglasses glinted in the moonlight as he turned them on Hinata. Hinata felt the look say, Well, at least SAKURA is completely sane, but you're stronger than her. I need you on board, even if you are the center of both Naruto and Kiba's emotional problems. It was not a kind look, but it was a look that the conditions called for. Anger rose inside Hinata's chest again, but she was able to push it away just as quickly. Shino was being a leader, and the leader knew his subordinates.

Hinata smiled in a hollow grin. "Thanks for the complement."

"I've always wanted to be saner than Naruto," Sakura said with a laugh. "So what's your plan?"

"Get up and go an hour before sunrise, masks and cloaks on, out of the Country of Fire, and into the Country of Thunder as fast as possible, except we'll be veering more north than northeast."

"Deeper inland?" Hinata asked.

Shino nodded. "With any luck, he's heading in another direction, but we have to be careful. Apparently, he doesn't know who he is looking for. One of his traits is his random movements. It's nearly impossible to predict where he's going."

A grave silence fell upon the kunoichi. They were taking a gamble, and it was just as likely that they would run into him instead of moving around him. Very risky, but they had little choice.

"Can we take him?" Hinata asked quietly, her eyes locked on the ground.

Shino was silent for a moment. "He killed two Grass Special Forces members in under a minute and a half, and disarmed a third, stronger Grass nin in less than a minute. He's fast, he's violent, he's strong, and his chakra output is… well, demonic."

"You didn't answer the question."

"Yes," Shino responded. "The five of us, working at our best and getting the drop on him, could probably take him."

Hinata cringed. Not good odds at all. Three fifths of the group was not at their best, they were floundering in a sea of emotional turmoil. As for getting the drop on him, that in itself would be tough.

He's not S-Ranked for nothing, Hinata thought. Is sneaking up on someone like that even possible?

Yes.

With our team?

Probably not.

"Get ready to break camp in three hours," Shino instructed. "Full armor, masks, everything. We can't take any chances. We have to get to the Hidden Village of Cloud and complete our mission. Getting killed before we arrive is not an option."

Sakura and Hinata snapped to attention and saluted. "Yes sir," they said in unison.

"Dismissed."

They turned and headed back towards the Girl's tent. Hinata wanted to go back to bed, maybe reclaim her dream, but knew it would take an hour for her to feel ready and awake enough to move out at the level Shino needed, and regaining only two hours of sleep? Better just to stay awake, and warm up.

"He sure knows how to give a pep-talk," Sakura said sarcastically. "Looks like it's up to us to keep the boys in line."

"Yeah," Hinata said, her voice distant and distracted. Had she been looking, she would have noticed Sakura give her an "Are you okay?" look. Hinata was preoccupied with more important matters though. Their impending doom at the hands of a madman who scared butterflies, for one, not to mention the whole "misunderstanding" situation with Kiba and her missed opportunity with Naruto…

"I'm not going to get anymore sleep tonight," Sakura said, "Wanna find a stream or a waterfall or something? Maybe take a bath?"

Hinata actually thought it sounded relaxing, fun even. Except for the "with Sakura" clause attached to the concept. That sounded annoying.

"Sure," she found herself saying, "Why not?"

They gathered their towels and clothes and assorted bathing supplies, and headed into the woods. It wasn't long before they could hear the sound of rushing water, and, as luck would have it, there was a large pool with a waterfall burbling over some rocks.

"Lucky," Sakura said, smiling. She pulled her clothes off and tossed them aside, walking towards the pool. The moon's reflection rippled as it was broken by Sakura's waves, her body sinking into the cold water. "It's really cold, but it feels really good," Sakura said, smiling.

Be nice, be nice, be nice… Hinata closed her eyes and pulled her own clothes off, setting them neatly on a rock. Sakura was right, the water was freezing. Hinata considered backing out as she got about calf deep into the water. She could turn back now, and make some excuse, but the prospect of walking back with wet feet was not compelling…

Hinata sank into the cold water, feeling the pool deepen beneath her as she moved farther from the shore. She was up to her neck when she realized that, again, Sakura was right. It felt good. Her muscles untensed and numbed, and her mind seemed to slowly regain order, removing the excess chaos and allowing her to focus on one thing at a time.

One thing at a time…

For one thing, her rising temper was going to get her into trouble if she didn't regain control.

Kiba she had dealt with, but he was going to be a whining puppy for the next few days. Hopefully he'd do that in silence. He had to realize that Hinata couldn't provide the comfort he wanted.

And Naruto…

"So what happened last night?" Sakura asked casually, sliding back into the water after grabbing her shampoo.

"Hmm?" Hinata asked, her thoughts interrupted. "Oh, um… just… stuff." Hinata had hoped for silence, and sank into the water up to her nose, as if to hide from Sakura's approaching storm of questions.

Sakura lathered the soap through her pink hair as she nonchalantly said, "Hinata, Kiba hurt someone very clo—his own teammate. I want an explanation."

Naruto is very close to you? Hinata thought. Then act like it!

She does. She bandaged his wounds and made sure he was okay while you ran off to beat the crap out of Kiba.

Hinata looked into her reflection and said, "Kiba… wanted something from me that I couldn't give him, and he was frustrated and felt… b-betrayed. Naruto said something about me that pissed him off, and he snapped." Hinata paused. "I fixed it."

"He still thought you two were going out?"

"We were never going out!" Hinata muttered, shutting her eyes in frustration. "It was a misunderstanding."

Misunderstanding? You lead him on!

Shut up… Hinata begged.

Sakura dunked her head under, washing the soap from her hair. "Why don't you tell Naruto how you feel, Hinata?" she asked as she resurfaced.

Hinata glared at her. For a second, she just stared at the girl, studying her, her movements, her body, everything. Sakura wasn't prettier than her, she wasn't smarter, she wasn't a better ninja. And yet she had something Hinata didn't have: Luck. The luck to be around glowious Naruto all the time, and the confidence to say any damn thing she wanted. Hinata only had nervousness and timidity and… pent-up rage.

"How I feel…" she began, but stopped before saying, "is none of your damn business."

"Hinata, it's so painfully obvious you love him," Sakura said, finally turning to face Hinata. "You're lucky Naruto is so dense. Any normal boy would notice those looks you give him, would put two and two together and make four. Naruto doesn't have that good sense."

"Stop it…" Hinata whispered. She wasn't sure whether or not she said it loud enough for Sakura to hear, as Sakura did not stop.

"He's a good man, Hinata. And he won't be free forever. You'll want to make your move quickly."

Pause.

"Or someone else will."

The gauntlet had been thrown.

"So you've made up your mind?" Hinata's voice was quiet. Deadly quiet.

"Patching the moron up yesterday… I felt something. Something I haven't felt… since Sasuke disappeared and we failed to recover him. Maybe not as strong as before, and there is definitely a part of me that feels like feeling this way is betrayal… but…"

Look who needs to make up their mind now, Hinata thought bitterly.

"You've loved him since you were twelve. You have first dibs, Hinata, and we girls respect that. But that right won't last forever."

"Dibs?" Hinata began. "He's not an object, Sakura!"

"Then don't treat him like an idol, don't worship him as a God, love him for what he is: a man!"

Those words stung Hinata, stung through her numbed skin to her raw and swollen heart.

Bitch!

Is… is she right?

BITCH!

Do I really… treat him as more than human?

I'm going to KILL THAT BI-

No, I'm not. So stop yelling.

…

Hinata looked away, here eyes unfocused as she sunk back into the water. "Do… Do I…?" she began.

"What I mean is… well, Hinata, you've turned him into a God, and to you, he's unapproachable because he is perfection. He's not." Sakura paused and looked at her reflection in the water, suddenly lost in thought. "Nobody is."

"I… I think you're wrong," Hinata said timidly. "I don't ignore his faults. I… think they're cute. I love him for his mistakes. And I accept him. All of him. So, no, I don't think I treat him like an idol."

"Then what is holding you back? Why don't you just-"

Hinata exploded. "Because I'm shy and nervous and timid and afraid! I don't have confidence in myself! I'm afraid of losing any possible chance I could have with him! I just don't talk about love or my feelings or people who are important to me! I don't!"

Sakura smiled slightly as she stood and began to move towards the bank. "I think you're wrong," she said. "You just told me all of those things. Your confidence is there. Your fear isn't as strong as you think it is."

Hinata wanted to scream, to claw out the girl's eyes, because… because she was right. Hinata had told her.

But I don't, she thought. I don't have confidence, I have a raging temper that just started to flare up recently! I'm not telling you because I believe in myself or some crap, I'm yelling at you because I'm frustrated!

Let's kill her.

Yeah, why don't we—

Wait.

We?

Sakura dried her hair and wrapped her towel around her body. "You're stronger than you think, Hinata. Don't be afraid."

Sakura turned and walked away, smiling to herself. Maybe Sakura would never get the man of her dreams, but Hinata looked like she was thinking hard about what she had said. Maybe, just maybe, she could help Hinata finally make a decision. She was proud of herself.

She was, of course, as clueless as ever.

Don't be afraid.

Don't be afraid.

We?

Hinata wasn't afraid. She was petrified. It went far beyond common terror. The conversation with Sakura was forgotten, replaced with a terrifying question.

Who's we?

No answer.

Is there someone else inside me? she thought, her panic levels rising.

No answer.

Are you the rage that keeps threatening to overthrow me? The rage that overthrew me last night with Kiba?!

No answer.

Hinata quickly dove under the water and screamed in frustration, in terror, in wrath. The sound blubbed away under the surface of the water, silent to all but her. She drifted for a while, just watching her hair flow around her, examining her body. When Hinata emerged from the chilling depths, she found herself climbing atop the surface of the water and crawling across the rippling pool to the waterfall. She instinctively sat underneath it, letting the cold water wash over her body as she closed here eyes and focused her thoughts.

Hinata turned her attention on the feeling of another presence inside her, instinctively drawing her arms to her chest, seeking some form of comfort. It was futile, of course. Gallons of cold water were pouring over her. Comfort was impossible, so she would have to face her problems head on without coddling herself.

We?

As she searched her mind for definite proof of the Other, Hinata silently thanked the flowing waterfall. Underneath its cold torrents of water, she could easily hide her tears.


	11. Chapter 11

Respect.

The word rippled across Hinata's mind as her thoughts wandered, her naked body quickly numbing under the pouring waterfall.

Respect.

What was respect? she thought. She had gained it from her sister, she had gained it from Neji, of all people, but not her father, and not Naruto. At least, not to her knowledge. He acknowledged her existence, acknowledged she was strong, but… respect? As a person?

"I don't know…"

A memory flashed through her head as she muttered silently.

"Neji," she had said, "May… May I ask you a favor?"

Neji turned, and it struck her just how much he disliked her. His eyes, calm and pale, just as hers, roared in anger. He wanted to say no. He wanted to slap her across the face and ask why someone so worthless would want him to do her a favor, why he was subject to someone so… so much weaker than himself.

"Of course, Hinata-sama," he replied, bowing his head. The way he said sama, it was as if he was spitting it, just trying to get the bitter taste from his mouth.

"Hinata," she corrected forcefully. "I don't care if you use honorifics, Neji, but if you're going to say it like that, then I want you to call me Hinata."

Neji was taken aback. "Yes, Hinata," he said, slightly confused. "What do you want?"

"I want to fight you."

"What?"

"One hundred percent. All out. I want to fight you."

"Hinata, do you honestly think your heart can take another beating?"

Hinata smiled. Good, he was speaking his mind, saying things exactly the way he thought them. He wouldn't hold back, if he accepted.

"From you?" she said, her nose rising slightly in the air. "You're going to give me another beating?"

Perfect, she thought, watching his eyes narrow. Play to his pride. No way he'll back down now.

"Tsunade is a powerful healer," Neji said, his anger rising, "but I don't honestly think she could repair all the damage I did during the Chuunin exam."

"Listen, Neji," Hinata said, smiling, "I know you hate me. I know you have no respect for me. I know you hate that I'm the heir and you're stronger than me."

"No, I-"

"If anything, fight me and show me you're right."

Silence. Neji thought about it, and grinned, his eyes narrowed. "One hundred percent?"

Hinata nodded, smiling. "All out."

"Fine. Now?"

Hinata pulled off her sweatshirt and tossed it aside. "Right now."

"In the corridor?"

Hinata attacked.

She lost, of course. It was true that he was stronger than her, faster than her, and a bit more strategic than her. Hinata even knew that going into the fight. But something within Neji changed as he felt her first blow land. The feeling grew as the fight progressed. Maybe it was the fact that she had broken his left arm in two places. Maybe it was that she had sealed enough chakra pores to significantly hinder him. Maybe it was the four of his ribs she had broken with a single strike that she had made while upside down. Maybe it was the fact that she countered most of his sixty-four strikes and continually got back up as soon as he could knock her down.

Maybe it was that she had swept his legs out from under him and ripped off his forehead protector just before succumbing to her chakra strain by falling unconscious.

Neji had been the last one standing, yes, but Hinata had been no pushover. And when Hinata awoke a day later and saw him sitting at her bedside covered in bandages and casts, she couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"Guess you won," Hinata said quietly, a satisfied smile on her face. "Did… I do okay in the eyes of Fate?"

"That was amazing," he said, smiling, laughing even, "Hinata-sama."

He had said it genuinely then, out of respect and admiration. It wasn't so disgusting anymore that he had spit it out.

She groaned slightly as she sat up and faced him. "Hinata," she corrected again, wincing slightly as she tenderly poked her ribs. "Just Hinata, Neji."

A fish flopped onto Hinata's head, and she was pulled out of her thoughts. Instinctively, she caught it before it could enter the pond, her arm flashing out almost faster than the eye could see.

So, to gain Naruto's respect, I have to beat the crap out of him?

Hinata chucked the fish in frustration, skipping it twice across the forest pool's surface before it plopped into the water.

But I've fought him once already! I've already proved I can't beat the crap out of him! She wanted to cry and whine like a child again.

At least, not with a sword. There has to be another way!

Have you tried being like normal girls? Have you tried being touchy-feely? Boys tend to notice if you get really close.

You mean have I tried being a SLUT? No, I haven't. And I won't.

It would work, though. He's never had a girl paw him up before. Or paw him down, for that matter…

Hinata began to sink back into the water as she held her head in her hands and cried.

You're not me! I'm not like this!

Yes you are.

No! I don't think like that!

Yes you do. You're as vulgar and perverse and wrathful and sex-driven as the rest of the world, Hinata. I only let it out. I only help you do exactly what you want.

Who are you?!

WHAT are you?!

Hinata ceased the molding of chakra, and began to sink back under the water. Her body was pushed under the surface from the waterfall's force, and she lost focus, lost contact with the other Hinata inside her. Honestly, she was glad. She didn't want to know who or what she really was inside. Ignorance would be bliss.

She spluttered to the surface and intentionally stopped questioning. Better to leave it alone as long as possible. Better not to face this… THING inside of her. Ignore it.

Hinata slowly worked her way over to the bank of the pond, and pulled herself out of the water, shivering in the cold. She quickly ran her towel over her naked, wet body, and hurriedly dried her hair, wrapping it up before it could cling uncomfortably to her skin. Her clean clothes felt soft, inviting, and she wanted to sink inside them. No, she wanted to pull on her cozy, fuzzy pajama top and pants, pull on a hoodie, snuggle into bed with a stuffed animal, and watch a romantic movie with a huge bowl of popcorn and a shirtless, smiling Naruto feeding her chocolate and strawberries, but that was simply out of the question.

Seek comfort where you can, she remembered her father saying once, when she was much, much younger, before she had disappointed him.

Clothed and slowly warming, she set off into the forest towards the camp, trying very hard not to let herself think.

You can't ignore me, Hinata.

I can try.

You'll fail. And you'll find that you might need me in the future.

Need you?! To do what?! To turn myself into a tramp?! To trick and seduce Naruto?! I don't want him that way! I want him of his own free will! I want HIM, not his body! And I want him to want ME, not my body!

Then explain your fantasies.

They're fantasies! You can hardly say that's the real me! I'm human! Human's think about se… se… making b-babies…

The other Hinata chuckled.

Fine…

And was silent.

I'm really a pitiful girl, Hinata thought. I can barely even THNK the word… s-sex…

Byakugan…

Shino sat by the Boy's tent stroking a sleeping Akamaru's fur, Kiba and Naruto still slept, and Sakura was inside the Girl's tent, packing supplies.

Hinata focused on Naruto's sleeping form as she walked towards the Girl's tent. He looked so peaceful, his burning, red chakra flowing serenely through him.

I bet HE never has to worry about another presence inside of him, she thought. HE never has to fight the demons inside…

She pulled the tent flap open and smiled at Sakura as she ducked inside. "How… much time do we have left?" she asked, her voice soft and low.

"About an hour and a half," Sakura answered. "I'm nearly ready, so I'll make breakfast for everyone."

Hinata nodded, and grabbed her pack and sword. "I'll help when I'm done," she said.

She quickly disappeared through the tent flap again, and walked back into the woods, to a completely secluded grove of trees. Nobody was around, though she could see that Shino was trying to rouse the boys. Kiba wasn't responding well. He kept pushing Shino away and hiding deeper and deeper inside his sleeping bag. Naruto had gotten up, and was trying to figure out where his shirt had gone during the night. Not that Hinata was compla—

There, you see?

No! That… No! It's not something I could help!

Hypocrite.

I'm not like that!

Be honest with yourself, Hinata.

SHUT UP!

And it did.

Hinata shook her head and dropped the Byakugan, reveling in the pale, pseudo-light the moon cast upon the ground. Slowly, she pulled off her warm, normal clothes, and pulled on her underwear. The steel-wire mesh shirt and shorts came next, fitting loosely against her skin. With careful ease, she slipped the female fitted breastplate over her head and adjusted it, tightening the straps on the side so it was tight, yet comfortable and mobile. Finally, she changed the bandage on her hand, and pulled on her gauntlets, strapping them tightly to her forearms.

With all her armor on, she slipped her pants on, tied on her leg guards, pulled on her sandals, and began to stretch, working through any movements that were too tight, readjusting things here and there, warming her muscles. When she felt ready, she slipped on her newest hoodie, which was grey and black, less baggy, more form fitting, and shorter, only extending to an inch past her navel. This allowed room for her blade.

Hinata considered this the most important part of her ANBU uniform. She bent down and grabbed the sheathed sword, and placed it on her lower back. There she held it with one hand as she tied the sword around her waist. It rested just above her hips on her back, the blade's sheath parallel with the ground.

All that was left would be her mask and her cloak, things she felt could wait until they were ready to move in about an hour. She turned gracefully, and walked back to camp, where Sakura was slowly starting a fire.

"We've got riceballs, some sushimi, and some pork we can cook up, plus tea, of course," Sakura said. "I can't wait until we reach the Cloud and can infiltrate. At least then we can pretend to be civilians…"

"Not that kind of mission, Sakura," Shino said through a mouthful of sushimi. "We won't be assuming civilian identities this time around. We'll be sticking to shadows while we infiltrate the Raikage and figure out his plans."

"No… no tea? No civilized food?"

"You could always steal it, you know, Sakura-chan," Naruto said, climbing out of his tent, pulling his wire mesh shirt on. "Hey, Shino, why don't we just catch or kill this guy and claim the reward? Or better yet, take some of his techniques? Seems like an awful lot of work to avoid him…"

"It's not our mission," Sakura stated, placing the bamboo cups into the fire to warm and steep. "Besides, he's S-Ranked."

"So is our mission," Naruto countered. "We could take him, dattebayo!" Kiba rolled out of the tent, his hair a mess and his eyes barely open. Akamaru padded over to him and licked his cheek, growling softly. Kiba simply stared off into space.

Hinata grabbed two riceballs and sat next to Naruto on the ground. "Riceball?" she asked, offering him one, hiding her nervousness.

"Not the best breakfast," he whispered, "but with Sakura-chan cooking, that's the best we can hope for." Hinata blushed and giggled as Naruto gave her a conspiratorial wink.

"I'm a good cook, dammit!" Sakura screamed, going for Naruto's throat. He laughed and dodged, sending her sprawling into Akamaru. The dog yelped slightly, and dashed away, growling.

"Did anyone else notice that if Orochimaru was a girl, he'd be hot?" Kiba asked, his eyes glazed and empty.

Everyone stared at him, their eyes wide in shock and horror.

"He's…. he's not awake, right?"

"Somebody get that man some tea!"

"Hinata," Shino asked, worried, "what did you DO to him?"

"What?! I didn't do anything!"

In an instant, everyone was rushing around, trying to help their "fallen" comrade. Akamaru was nipping at his hair, trying to wake him all the way. Sakura was rushing the tea along. Naruto had offered to slap him across the face, but Shino had said that HE wanted to do it. Hinata was the only one who wasn't involved.

This is silly, she thought.

Soon, everyone was fully awake, and quietly eating what little breakfast they could muster. Hinata wanted another riceball, but knew that if she ate too much before jetting off through the trees, she'd get sick and slow everyone down.

"I've never seen that hoodie," Naruto said, a piece of slightly burnt pork dangling out of his mouth. Hinata avoided thinking about helping him eat it by moving up to his lips and biting into it for him. "It looks good."

Hinata blushed and smiled. "Thanks. I use it for missions. It's shorter, so I can tie my sword on back there."

"Yeah, I don't have anything special for missions. In fact, I don't have much of a wardrobe at all…"

"And nobody seems to be able to convince him that orange and black are not stealthy colors," Sakura said, handing Naruto and Hinata their tea. Shino abstained, and simply moved off to change. When he returned, Kiba was halfway dressed, and hurriedly eating some sushimi.

"Get the tent down," he commanded, looking exactly as he had when he left. Hinata noticed that everyone else wore their armor underneath their jackets or baggy clothes (though Kiba left his fuzzy hoodie unzipped) except Sakura.

It's because she doesn't wear enough, Hinata thought.

Does that make you better than her?

Shut up.

So she's a slut?

Yes, she is!

Such wrath, such jealousy, such anger… Tsk tsk.

It's YOUR fault. I wouldn't feel this way if you weren't manipulating me!

Me? I wish I could have had a hand in that last one, but you're hatred for that girl is deeper rooted than anything I could bring out of you.

No. No. It isn't I dislike her, I don't hate her. I.. I don't…

A cruel chuckle was the only answer she received.

"Hinata? You okay?" Naruto asked, looking slightly worried. "You kinda spaced out."

Hinata blushed and turned away, slowly getting to her feet. "I'm… I'm fine," she said, avoiding Shino's probing glasses. "Tired, stressed, anxious to get going before the sun comes up. That kinda stuff."

"Pre-mission shakes?" Kiba said, his voice deep and gristly, as if he'd chewed up and swallowed some tea leaves while draining his cup.

"You know how I get sometimes," Hinata said, turning her eyes on Shino as she continued. "But you also know I always come through."

Shino nodded. "So far."

The rest of the morning passed quietly, as the girls packed up their tent and their supplies, and the boys dressed and hurriedly prepared for the dash northward. The sky was a dark, navy blue when they finally came together, packs packed and armor secured. They gave each other a final inspection, making sure nobody had forgotten anything, before pulling out a spare scroll and forming the proper handseals. In a puff of smoke, their heavy packs transferred themselves to the scroll, reverting to an information form, leaving their cumbersome solid form behind.

Hinata stashed her scroll in a pocket in her cloak, its heavy fabric dark green with a bit of a high collar. The flowing, tough fabric fell just above her ankles, and hid her body and hand movements as well as provided camouflage when in dense forested areas. Her teammates did the same, whipping their cloaks on around them and slipping the scroll into one of the many hidden pockets.

Shino glanced at each of his subordinates, his face serious. "Just so we're clear," he said authoritatively, "today we are moving stealthily to avoid contact with a dangerous S-Ranked Missing Nin. We will be moving deeper into the Country of Lightning than we anticipated for today's journey. Does everyone understand this?"

Everyone snapped to attention, including Akamaru, and they saluted, stating, "Yes, sir," in unison. Hinata could see Shino's sunglasses linger on Naruto for a second, and forced herself to stay in check.

"Good. Let's get moving then. We will travel in a line formation. Kiba and Akamaru will go first, to smell ahead. Naruto, then Sakura will follow, Naruto because he's our hard hitter, Sakura because she needs to be equidistant to all members of the party in case they need medical attention. Hinata and I will bring up the rear, Hinata in back watching with Byakugan. I will be constantly sending out network bugs trying to keep a fix on his location. Naruto watch to the right, Sakura watch to the left. We'll be covered from all angles."

"What's his name again?" Kiba asked.

"Yasukana, of the Village of Hidden Cloud." Shino answered.

Hinata felt a shiver pass down her spine, but not of fear. Something within her became excited, as if it knew the name. Hinata didn't know why. The Bingo Book had been eerily vague.

"Masks on," Shino said, pulling his own over his face. Shino and Kiba's masks were shaped like Dogs, with four red stripes flashing from each cheek. Kiba's mask suited him well, an obvious choice. Shino looked at home in the mask. The completely black, circular eye holes looked exactly like his sunglasses. The mask just seemed to fit right.

Naruto pulled on his own mask, which was shaped like the Tiger. His blond hair was only partly hidden by the top of the mask, which looked similar to the Dog mask, but with more pointed ears, more catlike features, and three green whiskers from only the left cheek. Hinata liked the way his looked. It was strong and ferocious, yet, honestly, cute. At least, SHE thought it was cute.

Sakura's mask resembled the Rabbit, with long ears extending from the top of the mask, pressed flat against the top of her head. Blood red ovals sat underneath the mask's eyes, making it seem adorable, yet deadly.

Finally, Hinata donned her own Snake mask. It seemed an odd choice, but it was her assigned ANBU zodiac sign, and so it was her mask. It was plain, the nose represented only by small slits, having been pressed flat. Her eye slits were also different from everyone else's, thin and narrow as opposed to wide and circular. She assumed this was because she could use the Byakugan to simply see through the mask, but still, she hated standing out. A greenish blue set of three stripes on the right side curled in towards the center of the mask, coiled almost into a spiral.

Shino gave the command to form up, and they were off, dashing through the trees in formation. The wind would have felt good had she not been covered by cloaks and masks, but with the pace they were moving at, Hinata couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.

It's not my duty to be comfortable, she said to herself. It's my duty to watch the rear and assist in watching the front and sides. Hinata silently thanked whatever power was watching over her that Shino didn't try to talk to her, to gauge her "sanity," to figure out her emotional state and functional capacity. She didn't need that right now, especially when she felt possibly schizophrenic.

The day passed slowly. The tension hung in the air, and Hinata felt like she had to slice through it as she jumped from branch to branch. Nobody dared speak, knowing that all their efforts were to be focused solely upon watching for an enemy and being ready for a fight at the drop of a hat. At noon, Shino announced that they had passed out of the neutral countries and into the Country of Lightning, and their insane pace quickened. Now was the moment of truth, the pivotal instant.

Don't choke, something within Hinata said mockingly.

Hinata ignored it. She knew it was another four or five hours before they reached the Hidden Village of Cloud, and nothing was going to allow her to be the weak link that Yasukana struck.

Don't you want to fight him, though?

No, I don't.

Oh Hinata, poor little Hinata.

Shut up, please.

Don't you see? If you fight him and kill him, you can get whatever you want from Naruto. Fulfill every desire.

Shut UP.

And you could take him.

Please… just stop it…

With my help, I can make you stronger than anyone you know. You could be Hokage.

I don't want that!

Liar.

SHUT UP!

Liar.

WHO ARE YOU?!

You'll see soon enough. He's coming for us.

Hinata refocused, forgetting the voice. Was there something coming up behind them? No, impossible, she would have seen it. To the right? Nothing. Left?

"Um, boss?" Kiba called back. "Someone's coming. I can smell him off to the left."

Shino looked back at Hinata. "How far?"

No.

No… please…

"Hinata! How far?!"

Hinata looked, watching the mass of chakra dashing towards them, moving closer and closer, closing in quickly. "Five hundred yards," she said.

No…

Yes, Hinata. He's coming. Now is your chance. Now is OUR chance. MY chance.

Impossible.

Forget logic and seize the moment!

Hinata looked at Naruto, studying the red well of chakra within him. Slowly, she shifted her gaze to the mass of chakra approaching from the left. It too was red.

What… what does Naruto have in common with this missing nin?

"Position?"

"Left, two hundred fifty yards," Hinata said, her voice quavering.

Stop it, you don't have time for that now, Hinata!

There was a flash of light, and out of the trees came a crackling lightning bolt, headed straight for…

From the bolt of lightning sprung a huge man, a shark-like grin on his face as he pounced upon Shino, knocking him to the right, out of formation. He grabbed Shino in midair and stopped himself against a tree, standing on a limb. The team's formation halted, and spun to face the attacker. Hinata nearly slipped and fell, her eyes wide with terror. The amount of chakra in his body! It was impossible!

"Yasukana…" Naruto growled. "Let him go."

Shino was powerless as he was held up by his throat. "There's so many of you," the attacker said, his eyes wide and unblinking, glinting with malice. "You all smell delicious… Let's do this, shall we?"

With one hand, he formed a complex series of handseals, and smashed his fist upon the branch beneath him. Instantly, from the ground sprang up immeasurable amounts of water, forcing the team to scatter upwards to the tops of the trees as the water level rose. Hinata cursed and held her terror in check as she was forced to concentrate her chakra to the bottoms of her feet, and rise with the water. Yasukana had just created a three hundred yard by three hundred yard by three hundred yard cube of water, practically an ocean to anyone caught in the middle of it.

Hinata shoved all her fear and doubt away. Now was not the time for a freak-out moment. She had to figure out a way to get Shino back. Retreat wasn't an option.

Yasukana grinned malevolently at the group, then back to the struggling, masked Shinobi in his grip. "Now now," he said, "Such a young, strong ANBU man like yourself shouldn't hide his face." In an instant, Shino's mask was gone, ripped away by the powerful hands that held him, tossed aside into the water, where it floated for a moment before slowly sinking. Yasukana licked his lips as he saw Shino's face.

"So, are you one of the ones that smell exceptionally delicious?" he asked, running a hand along Shino's cheek. Slowly, Yasukana pulled his conical straw hat down, uncovering his head, letting it hang behind him around his neck. "Let's see how you taste…"

And with that, Yasukana pressed his lips to Shino's, forcing him into a deep kiss. Shino gagged slightly as the criminal's tongue forced its way around his own.

"Shino!" Kiba screamed.

Fight back! everyone screamed in their heads.

They were not disappointed. Shino finally stopped holding onto the arm that held him up, and jabbed his palms into his captor's abdomen. Hinata watched in amazement and silent terror as thousands upon thousands of Destruction Bugs began to flow from Shino's sleeves, crawling all over the man and beginning to suck the chakra from him. As an added bonus, bugs began to rise from Shino's mouth, forcing themselves inside Yasukana's own mouth, and down his throat.

The amount of chakra he's losing, Hinata thought, watching Yasukana get eaten alive by Shino's hidden weapon. No way Yasukana can recover from something like that! Shino's got him!

Yasukana gagged and pulled away, angrily throwing Shino away, skipping his body across the surface of the water. He screamed in rage, and Hinata gasped in horror as every one of his chakra pores and chakra veins began to fill with crackling, electrical red chakra. There was a brilliant flash of light from inside him, seeping out from his mouth, eyes, ears, nose, and every single pore in his body. A second later, thousands upon thousands of fried Destruction Bugs fell from his body, sinking into the water.

"…Impossible," Shino whispered before losing consciousness and sinking into the deeps.

Yasukana sighed and coughed, reached into his white, sakura blossom-emblazoned haori, and pulled out a small steel flask. Within seconds, he had drained it, and Hinata watched in horror as the chakra that he had lost in Shino's strike flowed back into him. The flask was full of pure, liquefied chakra.

"Hnnnnn…jaaaaaaaah…" Yasukana sighed. "Disgusting bug user." Yasukana growled, and wiped his grinning mouth. "You weren't even the delicious one."

"Shino! SHINO!" Kiba screamed, and ran across the surface of the water, Akamaru close behind, to the spot where Shino had sunk beneath the waves. Without a moment's hesitation, he dove, breaking the surface with a splash.

Wait! No! Don't touch the water!

Hinata's pale eyes finally noticed something horrific: everyone who was touching the water was slowly losing their chakra. The ocean seemed to drain chakra away into its depths, as if something beneath the surface was slowly devouring it.

"No! Kiba! Shino!" Hinata screamed, turning her gaze upon Akamaru, who was slowly sinking into the water, his eyes beginning to close. "Aka-"

Yasukana slammed into her like a train full of bricks, but did not give her the comfort of being sent flying. As quickly as he had knocked her back, he reversed the force by catching her wrist and pulling her close to him, holding her neck as he had with Shino.

"How about you?" he asked, grinning. Hinata could see his writhing red chakra up close, and began to wish that she was blind. It was terrifying, seething and boiling with rage and hunger, not like Naruto's at all. His was calm, though it looked strained at times. Yasukana pulled her mask away and let it fall to the water beneath, cupping her face gently. "Shall we see if you are the delicious one?"

"Get your hands off her, bastard!" Naruto yelled.

No. Please… no…

Hinata was paralyzed with fear, her eyes wide, her body shaking. She couldn't resist, she couldn't even will her muscles to contract in the slightest. Yasukana slowly released her, using both hands to cup her face and lift her gently yet forcefully to meet his own.

Oh God no…

"Get your hands off her!" Naruto yelled.

His eyes locked on hers, filled with devious delight.

Don't… Please… No! Stop!

Tears began to trickle down her face as she silently begged him to let her be. Punch her, cut her, kill her, but don't take this away from her. In a sudden, quick movement, he pressed his lips to hers. It was a forceful kiss, more like rape than romance. Hinata tried to scream, tried to fight his tongue as it forced itself into her mouth, tried to stop him from being the first man to taste her this way. But it was futile.

Suddenly, Yasukana grunted in pain, and Hinata could feel blood from his mouth trickle into her own. He pulled away, his lips and tongue bleeding even through his grin.

"Strong stuff," he whispered. "Another demon? Stronger, stronger than mine, little girl. I will enjoy devouring you."

No… Oh God no…

Demon?

How?

Please… no…

…no…

Yes.

"BASTARD!"

Yasukana gave Hinata's scared eyes a final look of gruesome glee before tossing her up into the air and spinning. His arm flashed to the huge blade on his back and drew it in a surge of lightning. Naruto's huge greatsword connected with… nothing? His opponent held nothing but a hilt, and yet, Naruto's blade was locked with what seemed to be empty air.

"She's delicious," Yasukana said, "She's one of the ones I smelt… I must have her."

"Go to Hell," Naruto said, glaring in hatred.

"Then you'll meet the same end as the last person who said that to me."

Yasukana forced his blade through, knocking Naruto back across the surface of the water. As it swung, the air where the blade should have been crackled with electricity, with thousands of bolts of lightning, all forming the shape a huge, straight sword, longer than Naruto's greatsword.

Hinata watched from the air, with fear, hatred, rage, and sadness all coursing together through her body. It was clear what she had to do. As she fell back towards the water, towards Yasukana, she closed her eyes and concentrated.

Fine. I need you.

A cruel laugh.

Yes, you do. Shall we exact your vengeance?

What is the price?

Don't get ahead of yourself, Hinata. You'll pay whatever I want once this is done.

…

Do we have a deal?

Yasukana looked up and prepared to catch her as she rocketed to the ground.

Yes.

Hinata flipped backwards just before Yasukana would have caught her, putting her in the perfect position to…

The first foot connected with his face, and she embraced his muffled cry of pain. The second foot caught him in the chest, and she kicked away from him, flipping backwards before landing on one knee on the water's surface. Yasukana flew backwards, but recovered relatively quickly, grinning like a man possessed.

Sakura was next to strike. She dashed towards Yasukana, her blade flashing quickly. As she approached, Yasukana's lightning blade rose to meet her ninja-to, sending electricity through the water, illuminating it with a faint blue and white light. The blades clashed, and Yasukana was knocked back. Hinata remembered Sakura's immense strength, and smiled, moving in for her own attack.

Yasukana laughed. "Physical strength alone won't save you," he said, spinning on his heel and counterattacking. Sakura was barely able to stop his attack, and tossed her cloak aside as she dove sideways. Shurikens showered her target from underneath its cover, but Yasukana flipped to the right, dodging each shuriken, making handseals with one hand as he moved through the air. He fired a thunderbolt across the water towards Sakura, who rolled across the surface to avoid.

Yasukana emerged from the electricity behind her, slashing at her, his grin malevolent. Naruto dashed in and parried, gritting his teeth under the strain.

Hinata was silent as she landed her kick, striking him right in the side of the ribs. She smiled with satisfaction as she felt a few break, and landed palm strikes on his shoulders as she flipped over to his other side.

Surrounded, she thought. He's going to have a tough time killing all three of us.

Wait… Shino! Kiba! Akamaru!

As Hinata landed on the water, readying to strike at the chakra pores in his arms, Yasukana slashed again, knocking both Naruto and Sakura away. With his free hand, he formed another intricate series of handseals and called down a thunderbolt directly on top of him, blasting Hinata back. She could feel her skin burn slightly as she flew through the air and crashed under the water.

Shit!

Whether she thought the word or the entity inside her, it made no difference. It was the correct word for the situation. Hinata could feel her chakra leaking out of her as she struggled to break the surface. Even when she had climbed atop the water, chakra seemed to drip out of her with the small droplets that ran down her body.

Sakura had gone down hard as well, and Hinata saw that she was almost completely out of chakra as she struggled to stand. Only Yasukana and Naruto stood unphased, their burning red wells of chakra constantly refilling.

Dammit! Where's the power you promised me!?

As you wish.

Naruto and Yasukana slashed at each other, sending sparks into the water wherever they clashed. Hinata watched Sakura stagger to her feet only to fall, splashing and sinking beneath the waves. Hinata could feel herself doing the same, dripping chakra. She struggled to her feet, trying hard to regain her balance.

The water… the water… we have to get off the water… get… off…

Hinata felt her grip on consciousness slipping, could feel her weakness taking over.

You pathetic wretch.

Hinata closed her eyes and took a step into the air.

Instantly, the chakra drain disappeared, as she stood on air not an inch above the water. Power burned within her, painfully trying to find an outlet. Hinata's eyes reopened, and she nearly cried out in fear.

It was as if she was a bystander in her own head, simply watching things unfold from her own point of view. Hinata had little to no control over her body as she dashed along the air and bashed into Yasukana's sword arm, just as he was bringing it down on Naruto. Yasukana went flying, recovering much later than all the other times he had been sent rolling through the air.

"N-N-Naruto…" Hinata whimpered. "Grab everyone and get them out of here."

"Like hell I will! I won't leave you to face him alone!"

Hinata turned to face him, her eyes scared and afraid, a tear trickling down her cheek. "Please, Naruto, get them out of here before I kill them all."

In a burst of red chakra, Hinata's cheeks began to form feral whiskery marks, her teeth elongated to sharp points, her fingernails grew longer, more sinister and claw-like, and her pale lavender eyes changed from pale lavender to red, with a lavender vertical pupil. Her eyes narrowed and Hinata grinned, staring back at a stunned Naruto.

"Hello, Uzumaki Naruto," she said, her voice dangerously deeper.

Naruto stumbled backwards, eyes wide in shock and terror. Hinata laughed, and turned to face Yasukana as he rose and swept his long black hair back out of his face.

"So, you finally show your true form. Tainted, I see. Trapped inside a human," he said.

"So you're the demon eater I heard about before I was sealed. I thought you'd be taller."

Naruto turned and ran, diving beneath the waves in search of Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru.

No way, he thought. No no no nonononononononono! Kyuubi is still inside me! This isn't possible!

In the distance, Naruto could see Kiba, still trying to swim deeper towards a drowning, unconscious Shino, Akamaru on his back. Naruto swam faster than him, and caught up with him. Kiba's eyes bulged painfully, and he too lost consciousness. Naruto swore silently, and swam deeper, collecting Shino and carrying him under his arm. He grabbed Kiba and Akamaru on his way up, and draped them across his back.

It's not possible!

It's true Naruto, there's another me inside that girl.

Bastard! How'd you do it!?

You moron, I wouldn't be trapped inside you if I could break free. Do you understand this is as much a problem for me as it is for you?! My odds of tearing you apart from the inside out are severely dwindled if there's a Kyuubi clone already tearing you apart from the outside! She doesn't have a damned seal holding her back! I… well, the me that's inside her could burst through at any moment.

Shut up! If I drown here, you go with me!

…Dammit, I hate you.

Naruto burst through the water, climbing up and grabbing Sakura around the waist. The water and the added weight of the four bodies he was carrying began to tire him as he dashed away from Hinata and Yasukana, the demons facing off upon the surface of the water. He caught a glimpse of a red aura forming around Hinata's body. An ear, a tail, an arm and half a leg emerged, glowing evilly in red.

Sakura screamed, startling Naruto out of his mind. Had she seen Hinata?! Naruto kneed her lightly in the head, and she fell unconscious.

"You're incomplete, Kyuubi. Barely even a tail to save your life," Yasukana said, gripping the hilt of his sword, the blade nonexistent.

"I've been replicating inside this girl's heart, but I assure you, I will be whole again once I devour you, then her."

"Big talk," Yasukana said, grinning from ear to ear, "little girl. You'll have to break free of that body first."

His blade flashed with lightning as it swung towards her. Hinata dashed sideways, then, as if she had formed the air into a wall, sprung towards him. He attacked again, but she simply ran along a circular wall of air to his back, and flipped, sending a powerful kick between his shoulderblades. Yasukana grunted and stumbled a step forward, but spun quickly, using the kick's momentum to carry him away from his assailant as his sword flashed again. Hinata simply dodged, standing on air and running along invisible platforms when it suited her needs.

"I see," Yasukana said, trying to keep up, "You're using the girl's amazing chakra control and your almost limitless supply to apply only as much pressure on the air around your feet that the air is applying to you. That's how you can run on air."

"The girl has her talents," Hinata said, striking relentlessly with her sword, slashes that Yasukana's own blade had a hard time parrying. Yasukana managed to knock her back, but she simply flipped back and spring-boarded off of the air behind her, catching Yasukana in the stomach. As they flew through the air together, Hinata focused her mind on her new jutsu, and effectively doubled her speed and perception. Her palms moved faster than Yasukana could keep up with, and she struck him repeatedly with a million tiny piercing beams of chakra as well as physical blows.

She grabbed him around his waist and swung herself around his massive bulk, latching into his back with her teeth, and proceeding to pound on him, sealing the majority of his chakra pores and causing some serious damage. Yasukana screamed in rage, yet the sadistic, hungry grin never left his face. Lightning crashed from the sky, forcing Hinata to flip off of Yasukana's back, but not before leaving a deep gash along his right shoulder.

Above!

Yasukana had traveled along the bolt, and hung in the air, forming seals as fast as his hands could manage them.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" he screamed as he slowly began to fall back towards the ocean's surface.

- - - - - -

Naruto sighed slightly in relief when he finally reached the end of Yasukana's huge ocean. It seemed the water just stopped, and Naruto dashed off the edge, landing lightly on branches of trees far below him. Good thing, too, because he was getting tired, and he still needed to wake up Sakura and help Hina—

That girl is gone. You will have to kill her.

I'm not going to kill Hinata. And you KNOW I have other options.

Killing her is safer.

For you or for me, bastard?

…Damn you.

Naruto landed deftly on the ground, and carefully dumped the bodies he was carrying on their backs.

"Sakura! Sakura!" he yelled, slapping the girl's stomach. "Wake up! There are two men and a dog that need CPR and I don't know how to do it!"

Sakura coughed and spluttered slightly, slowly trying to sit up.

"You don't remember CPR?" she mumbled, glaring at him. Naruto shook his head. "You have to be the worst ninja ever."

"Yup, you're right, can you save them now?" Naruto said hurriedly, glancing nervously at the giant wall of water not seventy feet away.

Sakura rolled over onto Shino's chest, pulled her mask off, and tilted his head back, opening his airways. Naruto had to look away as she pressed her open mouth to Shino's, trying very hard not to think about how many bugs had flowed from that same mouth.

Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled in the distance, illuminating the water for only a second. Naruto gaped in horror as the light revealed a silhouette beneath the waves. It was a shark. It was huge. And it had three fins.

Naruto swore loudly and dashed up the nearest tree, jumping as high as he could before he had to dash up the ever flowing yet stable wall of water.

"Naruto! Where are you…?" Sakura began. She was scared, and she was going to be alone very soon. Naruto ignored her.

"I'm coming, Hinata," he whispered. "Hang on."

- - - - - -

"Clever ruse, Yasukana, but you didn't sacrifice any blood," Hinata yelled, grinning evilly.

Yasukana cursed as he began to fall to the surface.

Below!

Hinata grinned as she ran straight up a vertical wall of air, just as the giant demon shark, jaws open wide, burst through the surface below where she had been standing not a moment before. It rose, following after, nearly overtaking its prey, until Hinata flipped back off the air and delivered a kick to the shark's huge nose. The blow sent it off to the side, crashing violently back into the ocean, wailing in pain.

"You kicked my shark," Yasukana said stupidly, shocked, as he landed on the water. Hinata laughed, and fell as well, landing a foot above the waves, facing off against Yasukana once again.

Yasukana fired and rode a thunderbolt back into the sky, and began to rain down electricity upon the half-formed Kyuubi girl. She flipped and spun upon the air gracefully, returning fire with her own beams of chakra. Yasukana began riding his thunderbolts down, dangerously close to Hinata, who flipped and spun, avoiding miraculously. Yasukana would emerge, slash, only to be parried as Hinata rolled along the air and dove upwards. He would return to a bolt, and blast past her, attacking with more lightning, only to see her handspring away, and then spin upon her fingertips, using only the air molecules underneath them, and still have time to give him something to think about with her palms as he passed.

It was a furious flurry of attacks, and Hinata dodged and countered them all, upside down, on her side, spinning upon her heels and fingertips. It was impossible!

Yasukana lashed out once more, but this time, Hinata had him just where she wanted. She ducked under his strike, and grabbed his wrist with her free hand, forcing her ninja-to clear through his arm. He screamed in pain as the blade twisted in the wound, and Hinata gripped his forearm and threw him away. Yasukana rolled upon the water twice, and flashed towards her, screaming in rage, crackling with electricity.

"Fool," Hinata smirked.

Her arms lashed out and caught the bolt of lightning, simply holding it in place right in front of her. Yasukana emerged, grinning with his unwavering, sharp teeth and his unblinking stare, screaming in triumph as he brought down the final strike.

A claw burst from Hinata's chest, its fur red and its arm skinny, rippling with sinew and muscle, dripping in Hinata's blood. The paw reached up and caught Yasukana's blade, holding it infinitely still. Slowly, the hole in Hinata's chest opened wider, and a head, the red snout of a huge fox, pushed itself from her body.

You're killing me!

I know. Fool. You made a deal with a demon.

Stop…

"I am finally free," the fox said, grinning, its voice dripping with evil. "I will devour you and become whole again, Yasukana. And then I will devour what is left of this girl, and that prison Naruto."

"Impossible…" Yasukana whispered, still grinning from ear to ear. "I MUST eat you now!"

"HINATAAAA!"

Naruto?

There was a flash of orange and black coming between the emerging fox and Yasukana, and Naruto, a Rasengan in each hand, forced them apart. The Kyuubi emerging from Hinata's chest screamed in fury as the swirling chakra struck it in the face, causing Hinata to cough, no, vomit blood as she fell and splashed into the water. Yasukana screamed in pain as he was thrust away, finally splashing into the water himself.

Yasukana rose spluttering, laughing. "So what will you do?" he cried out to Naruto. "I am weakened, and you might be able to kill me, but there's a demon bursting from your pretty little friend's chest. Kill me, and she'll die. Save her, and I live."

Naruto had already turned and reached underwater, pulling Hinata's broken, small body from the depths. "Make no mistake, Yasukana, I will kill you," Naruto said, before dashing off across the surface of the water.

Hinata opened her eyes, slightly. She was being carried, something was slowly returning to her chest, which had a gaping hole in it, and her eyes stung with sweat and blood and tears.

Wha…?

She gently, slowly reached up and pulled the mask away from her rescuer's face.

"Naruto…" she whined. "What's happening to me?"

Naruto said nothing. There was nothing to say.

"Na…Naruto?" Hinata pleaded, begged. Tears began to stream from her eyes as they returned to normal, her red aura flickering and fading as the Kyuubi completely returned to her body. "What am I?"

The truth will kill her if the Kyuubi doesn't, he thought.

Naruto remained silent, and simply watched as Hinata passed out.


	12. Chapter 12

Her knees ached as Hinata awoke, kneeling amidst a sea of red fog.

"Where am I?" she asked aloud. This didn't make sense. Where was Naruto? Where were the others? Where was the enemy? She stood and tried to get her bearings. Nothing seemed right in this place, surrounded by thick red mist.

A hot wind blew against her, carrying whispers with the heat. They were faint, like the voices of a chalkboard, the powdery lines given utterance to mumble white words. Hinata strained to hear them, to make some sense of the sound around her. One voice came through clearly.

"Run…"

A forest began to gather around her in the swirling red fog, the trees pushed into focus by some strange force.

_Who…? What's going on?!_

"RUN!"

Panic rose within her, and she ran, speeding through the trees with her arms trailing out behind her.

"Don't look back! Don't let it—DAMN!"

Blood pumped painfully through Hinata's veins as she scrambled over roots and rocks and soft forest earth, fleeing from—

_What am I running from?_

"Dammit Hinata, RUN!"

Scorching heat pressed on her back as she pushed on, her bare feet cut and bleeding. Hinata stumbled as her heart thumped within her, sending searing pain through her nerves with each beat.

"Don't you DARE stop running, dattebayo!"

Hinata grit her teeth and pressed on, running faster. The adrenaline coursing through her veins stifled a cry of pain as her heart pumped wildly. The heat was growing stronger, closer. She ignored the lack of oxygen in her lungs, ignored the feeling of a vice being tightened around her heart. Whatever was coming for her was NOT going to catch her. She wouldn't let it.

But the faster she ran, the more she felt like her lungs were half filled with cement. There was a brick in her chest trying to pump the blood along, and all the adrenaline and self control in the world couldn't stop the blood from rising in her throat. She coughed and spat the bile and blood, trying hard not to gag, distinctly feeling the sickening sensation of blood drip from her lips down her chin. She ignored it. All that mattered was moving away from the heat.

Hinata noticed the light her pursuer threw on the forest around her, an orange, flickering light. She was running from a fire. The forest was in flames, the source of the blaze closing in. Hinata could feel the hoodie begin to burn away, quickly turning to ash and crumbing behind her as she ran, consumed by the fires. With a tug, she had unzipped the hoodie, and pulled it off, tossing it behind her, running in her wire mesh. She pushed away the regret as she heard the few scrolls inside pop and explode, destroying her new sweatshirt.

Where was the voice that was supposed to be guiding her?! She strained to listen over the crackle of the burning forest around her, but no panicked commands came. There was no escape, and Hinata knew it. The fire had already begun to overtake her. Acting on instinct, she swerved right, heading for a gap in the flames. The source of the fire turned with her, blisteringly close to surpassing her.

This was no ordinary wildfire. Confrontation was the only way to win. She uttered a silent prayer to any higher power that was watching over her, turned, and prepared to strike.

_What IS that?!_

Déjà vu is a horrible feeling. Hinata felt it settle in her stomach like a writhing hot stone.

As she spun, her pursuer burst through the flames and into her chest, inside her.

Hinata fell to her knees, clutched her arms to her chest as she felt her insides begin to boil, felt the blaze close around her and begin turning her skin to charred bits of ash. She could feel every agonizing moment as she burned from the inside out. The first thing she vomited was the charred, flaming ashes of her heart, and soon, her destroyed body began to follow suit, rising in the wind, piece by piece, her ashes taking flight above the flames.

"And now you are mine," the fire said, its malevolent voice reverberating through her chest.

It began again. Hinata was whole once more, surrounded by the ruthless red fog.

"—tebayo!"

"You idiot, she was safe in there."

"Safe my ass! Let her go!"

"Oh, poor poor," the word was garbled, "her mind is lost now. Claimed by the void. She's dead."

_The void?!_

"LIAR!"

_Naruto?_

There was a feral snarl as the second voice screamed, "Her mind is gone! She's mine!"

"You insult me," again, the word was mangled, "I know you better than that! You're lying! She's alive!"

The voice grew louder. "Hinata?!"

_Naruto? Naruto!?_

"HINAT-"

Silence.

Hinata called out Naruto's name frantically, begging for him to save her from this swirling hurricane of bloody red mist. There was a bright flash of red light behind her as she stopped crying for help, and Hinata felt the heat again, pressing in on her back and neck, the flames threatening to tear away her flesh. She spun, and came face to face with an inferno.

The flames were more intense than before, burning a bright blue not two feet from her, scorching her skin, slowly burning through the fabric of her clothes. At the fire's heart, Hinata could make out a faint, dark crimson shadow with glowing red eyes. She could feel the hatred emanating out of the thing, striking her with wave after wave of blistering heat.

"He thinks he can fix you. He is wrong. You and I, our fates are intertwined," it said.

Hinata simply stared back, trying to be brave, to stay calm. "Let me go."

"Not a chance," the inferno said calmly.

"Let me go!" Hinata shouted.

"You gave yourself to me, Hinata," The shadow growled, "As weak and pathetic as you are, you accepted me. We are one. There is nothing you can do about it."

Hinata glared at the shadow. "Shut up," she said, her tone dangerous.

The shadow laughed. "I wouldn't try to give the orders! You're tentative, shy, and weak. And you've got a HORRIBLE temper, hidden beneath all that innocence. Manipulating you is child's play."

Hinata took two steps into the blazing blue flames.

She could feel her fingertips begin to burn, felt her hair slowly catch fire and shrivel. The inferno seemed to burn things slower than normal flame, as if to accentuate all the blistering pain. But she did not run. She would not run this time. Hyuuga Hinata was going to kill whatever was inside the inferno. There was simply no other option.

Hinata pressed deeper into the blaze, ignoring the pain as her fingers burned. The rest of her body seemed to be okay, untouched as yet by the fire, but her hands and her hair were burning faster than the rest of her. Had she looked down she would see the white finger bones begin to char and blacken, but she disregarded it, only putting one foot in front of the other, eyes locked on the shadow's red slits.

"I am not weak," she said as she felt the skin and muscles around her fists turn to ash and rise into the flames.

"Is this supposed to impress me?" the shadow said, clearly unimpressed.

"I'm not weak."

There was a streak of orange as the shadow burst through the wall of flame that surrounded it, and Hinata could very clearly see the claws of a huge, red fox with… How many tails?

She didn't have time shrink in terror. There was a laugh, followed by searing pain as the huge paw smashed into her face, its nails digging into her flesh, down to her skull.

"Like I said," the monster whispered, "child's play."

And suddenly it all stopped.

A cool breeze played against Hinata's previously burned skin, blowing through her previously scorched hair. She fisted her hands and was surprised to find skin and muscle covering her bones. The sky was a soft navy blue, filled with bright pinpricks of light above the treetops. It was another forest, one of the immense woods surrounding the village of Konoha, one that Hinata knew well.

"Go on, explore, or you'll miss the fun," the voice inside her said.

Hinata took off through the forest, half-expecting the flames to spring up around her. They didn't. The trees cleared ahead, a clearing that Hinata knew well. It had a wonderful stump for sitting and thinking and crying with your head in your hands…

"You're pathetic," the Other spat.

Hinata tried to ignore it, but couldn't help but think, _I am._

Shino sat on the stump, his back to her. He didn't acknowledge her as she approached and sat beside him. He focused on the pair of dragonflies he was releasing into the night sky. They danced around his fingertips for a second, hovering uncertainly. Shino gave them a slow nod, and they flew away. He looked… sad, even through his sunglasses.

Hinata didn't really know what to say. She just wanted this to be real, not some sick part of her nightmare with the ever-growing flames. Fortunately, she didn't have to think of anything to say. Something else did it for her.

"Shino," Hinata looked up into his face, "what's wrong?"

Shino gave her a sidelong glance, and turned away. "Hinata," he began, "You will not understand. You cannot understand."

She placed a soft hand on his shoulder, causing his head to turn, to finally look at her. "Teach me to speak with them as you do," she said, smiling.

_I can't move! I can't… No! Give my body back!_

Shino seemed to think for a moment, and turned to her. "Do you really want to know?" he asked, his voice filled with seriousness and disbelief. He wasn't playing around, this wasn't a game.

_No, I don't, this isn't me! Shino!_

Hinata nodded, her smile kind and warm.

_Stop it! No! Shino, you're smarter than this! Don't let me trick you! _

Shino took her hand in his, squeezing it softly. Hinata stared in horror as the Other inside her forced her to gently squeeze it back

"Okay," he said, "I can teach you…"

Slowly, from underneath his sleeves, the bugs appeared and began to crawl over their joined hands. Hinata wanted to scream, to shiver, but her body refused to react to her will. She had lost all control, and could only feel every enhanced sensation. She could only watch as the bugs began to flow over her hand, underneath her clothes, across her body. The bug's tiny legs tickled and itched against her skin as they moved, feeling out the landscape.

She reached up and pressed her hand against Shino's surprisingly warm cheek. Shino's head turned and he simply looked at her. She could tell he was confused, but he wasn't fighting it at all.

Slowly, Hinata brought his face nearer to hers, smiling comfortingly. Shino began to blush, but made no protest. Instead, he pulled his high collar down and pulled off his hood as his face neared hers. His hand let hers go as he wrapped his arms around her. He was warm, she could feel all the life within him as she hugged him back, softly pressing her lips to his. Hinata felt all the bugs stop for a moment as Shino's heart skipped a beat or two.

And with that, Hinata shoved the kunai up into the base of his skull. There was a soft squishing sound as she twisted the blade through the fleshy skin at the top of his neck. With another push, the kunai would enter his brain.

He made no sound, no outcry of pain, as if he were expecting it. Hinata broke the kiss, grinning malevolently as Shino tried to command the insects on her body to exact his revenge… but couldn't. It was Hinata. He… He just couldn't.

Blood began to drip down from his mouth as he coughed, and fell on his side, his eyes full of silent content. Hinata bent down and kissed the fresh blood on his cheek before leaning in close to his ear.

"I love you, Shino," she whispered mockingly, and forced the kunai deeper into his brain. He gurgled in reply.

Hinata stood, the bugs slowing dying around her as their host drew his last labored breath. She laughed, brushed the bugs from her body, and walked away. When she was out of sight, the Other returned Hinata's body and she fell to her knees, crying angrily.

"You murdered one of your best friends," the fire around her heart said, cold and unfeeling. "How does that make you feel?"

"STOP IT!" Hinata screamed, her eyes shut tight, spilling tears.

The heat only laughed at her. "Move along, little Hinata. There is more fun to be had…"

Hinata felt an intense twinge of fear as she rose and took a faltering step deeper into the forest. It was as if she were an instrument at rest, suddenly given to a brutal amateur. She couldn't stop shaking, couldn't stop feeling Shino's warm body against hers, his warm blood flow over her hand as she killed him.

It was eerily silent and peaceful for a while as she walked through the forest she knew so well at night. A part of her continued to hope that salvation was approaching, that she wouldn't have to endure any more of this torture. This feeling left her as Hinata caught sight of Kiba strolling across her path in the distance, hand in hand with… herself.

Hinata watched as Kiba and the other Hinata gazed into each other's eyes, walking side by side, hands clenched together. She watched as Kiba stopped, and drew her close to him, wrapping his arms around her as she snuggled into his chest. She watched as Kiba slowly, nervously kissed her.

In that instant, Hinata and the Other switched places, and Hinata could feel every sensation. His lips against hers, his body against hers, every pump of blood through her veins, every beat of her aching heart. She couldn't decide what was worse, watching the travesty committed by her other self, or taking part in it, feeling every exciting detail. She could feel him blush, his skin so warm as he kissed better than Shino had.

And just like that she switched back, all her feelings ripped away in the blink of an eye. She could only observe again. The other Hinata moved a hand underneath Kiba's clothes, running it up against his abs. He growled quietly, smiling as her hand came to rest on his chest. The Other smiled and struck him, releasing chakra into his heart.

The real Hinata screamed as Kiba went flying backwards, landing roughly. He barely had time to cough up blood and clutch at his chest before the Other was upon him, leaning over him, grinning, eyes wide. She spun the kunai around her finger a few times before she grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. Kiba gagged on his own blood as she raked the blade along his throat, cutting it deeply.

"Needle and thread, Kiba-wan-wan, it'll patch that right up," the other Hinata said, her mouth close to his ear. It was Hinata's voice, and yet, so full of hatred and malice that there was no WAY it could be Hinata.  
A bark of rage filled the air around the other Hinata and the dying Kiba as Akamaru charged towards them, snapping his jaws as he began his attack. The Other didn't even turn around. Her arm flashed out behind her, grabbed Akamaru's muzzle, and spun him, lifting the massive dog above her head. In total silence, she threw the hound into the air, and showered him with shurikens, making sure to hit every major artery. Akamaru hit the ground with a sickeningly wet thud as his enormous body nearly burst open.

The Oher walked over and kicked the dying dog's body, listening to him whimper. In a swift motion, she kicked Akamaru's remains over to his dying master's body, watching in glee as the bloody mess of man's best friend landed atop Kiba.

"Stop!"

The Other turned and looked straight into Hinata as she stepped forward in defiance. With a sadistic grin, the Other ran, disappearing into the forest. Hinata dashed after her, her fists and teeth clenched in rage. She followed the faint path of bloody footprints her double had left behind, pushing Akamaru and Kiba's whimpers of anguish behind her. Hinata was going to catch herself and make her pay.

"Vengeance?" the voice asked.

_Yes._

"Don't lie, weak little Hinata. You want this."

_Why would I want to kill Shino?! And Kiba?!_

"Because you are me, I am you, we are one, and we hate humanity."

Soon the trail disappeared, and Hinata was running blind, her anger leaking out of her as she tried to forget the murderous memories. The trees again parted, and revealed the pond that she and Sakura had bathed in. Sakura was descending into its depths, the cold shimmering water soaking her clothes. Hinata stopped, looking around frantically, and was about to ask if Sakura had seen her come through already, when her thoughts were interrupted.

"Ah, Hinata," Sakura said, her back to Hinata. "Have you… found the sheep?"

_Huh?_

"Because if you don't take them… someone else will. I have decided. And I will cuddle the sheep. I will steal your bright orange sheep."

Hinata's eyes narrowed. The girl was spouting nonsense, but Hinata thought she knew what she meant.

_I will NOT let you have him! He's MINE! I'll kill you first!_

Hinata blinked. Who had thought that? It wasn't her, right? It was the fire within her, right?

…right?

The heat inside her wrapped around her heart a little tighter, laughing.

_No, I don't hate her… I don't, I'm not like that… Please, anyone… Help…_

"No one can save you now, little girl. You're mine." She felt the Other grin within her.

Hinata stepped onto the water, glancing down at the reflective surface. Beneath her, mirroring her movements was a different image of herself. It was hunched over, grinning madly, fingernails extended into claws. Her eyes were wide and crazed, a red, catlike pupil cutting sharply through her soft lavender irises.

Her reflection dashed forward, and Hinata felt her body mirror it. In a motion that sent the water arcing up around her, she kicked Sakura in the face, sending her crashing into the rocks over which the water poured. The blow stunned the pink haired girl, her face half caved in, and she gurgled underwater for a moment before resurfacing. Hinata was on her before she could splutter any sort of reply.

Hinata held her up by her hair, kissed her forehead, and snapped her neck with ruthless efficiency. Her mirror did the same. In unison, they dropped Sakura's lifeless body into the depths, watching her sink into nothing.

All Hinata felt was disgust for herself, for what she had become, and for the feeling inside her as Sakura settled at the bottom of the pond and drowned. The other Hinata began to rise from the reflection, grinning intently. She stood back to back with Hinata, and held her arms out slightly, entwining her fingers with Hinata's from behind.

"C'mon, tell me you didn't enjoy that one," the Other said. "You've wanted to do that for so long, tell you didn't like it. Lie to me."

As sick and disgusting and atrocious as the thing controlling her was, it wasn't nearly as sick as the part of her that DID take pleasure in snapping Sakura's neck. Hinata couldn't reply. It terrified her that she would… ENJOY something like that, but even she could not deny that a small part of her derived a sordid pleasure from the murder.

"I told you so," giggled the other, turning her head to whisper into Hinata's ear, the voice dripping in dreadful humor. "Little Hinata… You are like me… We are one."

"Let me go," Hinata pleaded, mumbling. "What do you want from me? Just let me go!"

The Other's tone changed as she continued. "Weakling. If I gave you any control, we'd have you sobbing and whining forever, and we can't have THAT."

The Other turned, and pulled Hinata's back close to her chest, wrapping her arms around her waist. "Come with me, my little Hina," she whispered, giving her ear a lick. "We're not done yet."

FLASH

Hinata was home, in Hanabi's room, holding Hanabi's torn and broken body. The warm blood gushed over her hands as her sister struggled to raise her head, to look into Hinata's eyes.

"O…nee…sama?" she asked, her eyes filled with hurt, with betrayal, with pain. Hinata loved that look.

FLASH

Her father knelt, his back to her, going through his morning prayers.

"Hinata, why have you returned to the main house?" he asked, his eyes closed. "What business have you here?"

She silently drew her blade and removed his head from his neck.

FLASH

"Hinata-sama! You're father has been-" Neji's words were cut short as he rounded the corner to find Hinata grinning madly, her hand clutching the long hair of her father's severed head. Neji recoiled in horror, but recovered quickly, glaring at her.

"Hinata-sama," he said, closing his eyes, "why do you have your father's head?"

Hinata didn't even grace him with an answer. She formed the seal she had been taught by her father, to activate a Hyuuga Curse seal, and shouted, "KAI!"

Neji fell to the ground, writhing in agony, clutching his head as his nerves began to dissolve. Hinata knelt beside him and laughed.

"Don't feel ashamed, Nii-sama," she said, "This was simply fate. You were born into the Branch Family. This is the way you are meant to die," and walked away, listening to his cries of pain as his brain melted and his Byakugan eyes burst into flames.

FLASH

The flames had turned to a blazing white, hotter than any fires of earth, as Hinata's mind returned to the misty red, fiery realm. The claws that held her face seemed to burn with the white flames, scarring her face, turning her to ash.

"Oh, and one more," the monster said, tightening its grip on her skull, boiling the blood that began dripping from Hinata's wounds. "Oh, how I am going to enjoy this. I think you can guess who…"

"HINATA!"

A great wind swept past Hinata, bending the white hell around her. The beast snarled, let go, and sprang backwards on all fours. Hinata fell to her knees, the tears and blood finally able to drip down her cheeks as Naruto, armed with his huge greatsword, landed in front of her, slamming the blade into the ground. The beast dove backwards again, hissing and sputtering in rage. Naruto straightened and readied for his next attack. He did not turn to look at Hinata. He simply stared at the beast and began to ask, "Hinata, are you alright?"

He stopped halfway, angry at himself for asking such a stupid question. Of course she was not alright. She was on fire. Naruto swung his sword around him, creating a small tornado, driving back the flames pressing in on them.

"Damn you, Naruto!" the beast roared as it turned its many tails and ran.

Naruto cursed and thrust out his left arm. The wind followed his hand, and created a tunnel through the white blaze.

"Get out of here, Hinata," he finally said. "I'm doing what I can. I can't have you dying here. So go." With that, he launched himself up into the air, chasing after the beast.

Hinata cried out as he left, yelling, "Don't go!" but it was useless. He had gone, and her wind tunnel of safety wouldn't last forever. She couldn't stand; her legs were too burned, too consumed by the writing white fires, so she half crawled, half dragged herself through the path Naruto had created for her.

The walls of flame pressed in around her as the torrents of wind protecting her began to swirl to a stop, actually feeding the flames as they slowed. It was all but gone as she looked up and saw a black doorway in front of her, the doorframe made from the curling flames around her. The white fire lost it's intensity as it conformed to the doorway's shape, turning from blue to orange, and finally a lifeless black. The structure seemed thin and weak at best, wavering in the heat surrounding it, moving with the ever-cooling flames it seemed to be constructed from.

Hinata tried to force herself to her feet, failed, and fell against the strange door. She expected to catch herself against the door's frame. Instead, she fell through it as it opened, thin as smoke. She hit the ground with painful thud and a cry. The door closed swiftly behind her, blocking out all light.

Hinata simply cried in the blackness. She was both terrified by her inability to understand so much of what was happening, and relieved by the fact that she could feel her hair become wet and salty with her tears, and that her skin was no longer blistered and scorched. She tapped her fingers on the ground, crying with happiness that she didn't hear the unsettling sound of bones clacking.

After a moment, she tried to understand where she was now. The floor was cold, hard, and tiled in small, linoleum squares, but without light there was nothing else she could learn. Hinata slowly dried her tears and stood, shakily at first, then became serious and courageous again, her shoulders set and her senses tingling, itching for new information.

"Byakugan," she mumbled softly. Nothing. Hinata molded her chakra, formed the seals again, and muttered, "Byakugan."

There was no flash of light, no rush of sight. The Byakugan wasn't working. Hinata frantically tried a few more times, but no avail.

"Calm down," she said aloud, clenching her fists in the darkness. "Calm down. Think."

Had she been able to use ANY of her chakra? Hinata tried to remember to the beginning of this misery, starting at the point she passed out fighting Yasukana. She hadn't used any chakra other than when that THING had been controlling her…

Her hands came together in concentration as Hinata closed her eyes and attempted to mold chakra again. No response. It was as if she wasn't doing it right, like she had forgotten how.

Up above her, two soft blue lights slowly turned themselves on, illuminating the darkness. She was in a bathroom, with a few stalls behind her, and a large mirror directly in front of her. Staring back at her with unfeeling eyes was the feral Hinata, her eyes still the disturbing mix of light purple and orange.

"Where am I?!" Hinata yelled angrily at her reflection.

"A bathroom," her double answered. "You are in a bathroom, Hinata."

Hinata looked around. Of course she was in a bathroom. There was nothing special about it, though… Yet she found herself terrified.

The stall door behind her opened, and Naruto exited it, wrapping his arms around Hinata's waist, hugging her close from behind. It was kind. It was gentle. But was it real?

In the mirror, the door burst open, and Naruto leapt out, attacking feverishly, grappling with Hinata's double. They bit one another, clawed at each other, their claws slicing into each other's flesh.

Hinata's Naruto cuddled gently against her, in perfect time with their counterpart combatant's moves. Hinata blushed, watching her horrible reflection, contrasted with the things she felt. It wasn't until she felt Naruto's warm blood drip onto her neck did she notice that every wound inflicted by their reflections wounded her Naruto, left him bleeding without pain.

Hinata turned in his arms, and stared up into his face, her eyes scared. Blood was soaking through his clothes, dripping from his eyes as if he were crying it. But his soft, kind smile remained, even as his lips were cut open.

Hinata stepped back as Naruto closed his eyes and began floating in the air, his arms spread wide. White wings began to emerge from his back, tearing away his shirt, their pure luster bathed in the blue bathroom lights. His chest was smooth, beautiful and innocent in the soft light. A black spiral appeared on his stomach, outlined with a seal. Hinata stared until she heard the glass shatter, and turned to see the Naruto and herself, claws extended, eyes wide and disturbingly catlike.

"We are you," their too-real reflections said as they advanced on them. "You are we. We must become one. We must become whole."

Hinata felt wings burst from her back, tearing away from her hoodie. She floated for a moment, time standing still as she watched hers and Naruto's angelic forms rise a few feet from the ground. Naruto turned his head and looked at Hinata. Slowly, he entwined a few of his fingers with hers as she spread her arms wide.

There was a beastly roar from the ground beneath them, and their feral counterparts pounced and slammed into them. Hinata was dragged to the ground again, the Other biting into her shoulder. Hinata did not cry out as the blood dripped down her flesh and pooled on the ground. Naruto had fared no better. His wings had been torn away, bleeding and broken as the Beastly Naruto atop him had ripped them off, slashing at his chest.

Hinata's double had restlessly sliced off Hinata's wings as well, licking the pool of blood beneath her. Hinata felt the teeth dig into her skin, felt the monster bite into her flesh, tearing chunks away. She was eating her! As barbaric as it was, Hinata offered no resistance. As she was consumed, her consciousness slowly began to switch forms, and awoke within the feeding beast. Before long, she was gazing at her own angelic, fallen body, torn and broken beneath her. She was feeling the blood pump out of the wounds. She tasted her own flesh. And soon, the only thing left would be her heart.

It was over. She was the beast. The beast had consumed her and become her. All that was left was the heart.

She reached for the organ, squeezing it to feel its last few weakened beats, and put it to her lips.

A hand burst through the ground beneath her, the palm slamming into her chest, knocking her backwards, the heart flopping from her claws to the bathroom floor.

"SEAL!"

Hinata's eyes opened, blinded by the bright, white light around them. She wasn't in the bathroom. She wasn't in the forests near Konoha. She was back, back in the real world, feeling real pain and breathing real air. She was alive. She was awake.

Naruto spoke, somewhere behind her, his voice echoing in her battered mind. "Welcome back."


End file.
